Kamen rider Ichigo Kai
by prototype3
Summary: It has been 39 years since Kamen rider Ichigo has defeated Shocker. IS was brought into reality and the world as we know has change. This story follows a boy name Matsumoto Kyo, a naíve and happy 'boy', who has been involved in a fight that will change the fate of the world. Also, he must protect and fight in the advance N-IS, Ichigo Kai. If he is to survive...
1. Episode 1: the blood-stained rider

Prototype3: "Here is the next entry of Kamen rider. This time I took the aspects from a Gundam serie to make it seem more interesting. I hope you like mecha, because this'll be interesting."

* * *

><p>The sunsets in crimson colors. At the orange colored sky above the ocean, the clouds started to moves around strangely. And out of nowhere, a red beam giving electricity plunge through a cloud. Another beam shoots out of a cloud, but appears to be stray shot.<p>

A green beam was shooting back to the spot where the destructive beam was shot from. Another red beam was shot in response of the attack.

Close up, a white blurring figure swoosh by. The figure shoots the red beam from its beam weapon to take down a black blurred figure. The black figure shoots the green beam to do the same thing.

Two flashing light of white and black clashes throughout the sky. The white figure stops and aimed his beam weapon toward the figure with enough distance. His weapon charged before firing. The red beam almost hit the figure, but the black figure flew downward and the beam missed him.

The white figure thought the enemy has been terminated, but the upside down face of the figure came up in front of him. Soon, the figure kicked the white one and sent him tumbling toward the ocean. The white figure fell in the ocean and sinks.

The black figure stood there before turning around and leaves, thinking the battle was over. However, it stopped when a blood red glow appear on the surface of the water. He turns around to see what was going on.

The water sinks in and shoots upward as a red glowing figure came out of the water. The blur was gone and we see the white figure, but its armor seemed to have split open, revealing the red parts and giving off red particles. And, his white head was a shape of a grasshopper. His eyes were red and two antenna extends from the holes on his head. The mouth plate splits down and gives off the same red particles.

The white armored being grabbed a white handle from the top of its jet pack and pull it out as a pink color beam extends. The being swinged it to the right and thrusts forward toward the enemy.

Just when gap was about to close, the white armored being frozed and titles appears.

(The title 'Kamen rider Ichigo Kai' appears with the head of the armored grasshopper's head appeared behind it as a logo)

* * *

><p>Prototype 3: "Kamen rider is the property of Toei and IS is the property of Izuru Yumizuru. Enjoy the show."<p>

Episode 1: "The blood stained rider"

It was a bright and beautiful last day of summer. The sun was bright and the skies were clear. It was enough for the students of the IS academy to forget the incident that happened during their school trip.

One boy in particular name Ichika Orimura was strolling on the streets to go to the grocery store to get ingredients to make lunch. Ichika had short blue hair with a slim, but trained body. He is the first male pilot around the world to pilot the 3.5 Generation Offense type IS, the Byakushiki.

The store door's open for him as he made his way through. Ichika got pumped up,"Ok, time to make lunch. Now, let see here..."

* * *

><p>After 23 minutes, Ichika had a cart full of vegetables and meats. Ichika had one more ingredient to get more. He needed to get a bottle of soy sauce, since he when out of it. Ichika found the soy sauce section and spots the last bottle of soy sauce on the shelf.<p>

It was Ichika's lucky day and just when he was about to reach for it, a hand grabbed the last bottle. Ichika blinks and looked at his left. He sees white short hair boy putting the bottle in a plastic bag.

The boy wore a red and white pattern collar shirt and blue jeans. He also even had a watch on his left wrist. The boy notice Ichika looking at him and asked,"Is something the matter?"

Realization hit Ichika and he stutters,"Eh, ah, no, um..."

The boy smiles before taking out the last soy sauce and gives it to Ichika. "Here you go," the boy said politely.

Ichika felt a bit surprise, but tries to be nice,"Um, no, I mean you got it first and..."

"It's ok, I'll go to another store and get one," the boy said grabbing Ichika's right hand and putting the soy sauce in it.

The boy lets go and said,"Well, have a nice day."

This surprise Ichika much that the boy would give him the last soy sauce bottle out of kindness. The boy grabs his bags and leaves Ichika. But, not before Ichika asked,"A-Ano!"

The boy turns around to answer what he wants. Ichika smiles,"My names Orimura Ichika. What's your name?"

The boy sees Ichika wanting to know his name and smiles,"Kyo, Matsumoto Kyo, it's great to meet you Orimura Ichika."

With that, Kyo leaves. Never before that Ichika felt like he was taking something from another. However, he notice it was past lunchtime and he needed to get back.

* * *

><p>(Kyo's POV)<p>

Giving up that last bottle out of kindness will earn him a scolding from his mother. Nonetheless, Kyo feels great about what he did. The boy stopped for a minute and head down a grassy hill off the sidewalk. There, he lays down and relax for a minute.

Kyo rest his hand behind his head,"Ahhh, summer days like this one will be great with some cool adeventures."

Then, Kyo heard some giggling in the distance. He turns his head to the left and see a couple laughing after the male told a funny joke. Kyo looks at them with his cheeks bulging. He close his eyes turns away.

"Hmph, I doubt I'll ever get a girlfriend," sighed Kyo.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was standing behind him. Kyo notice the sunlight blocked and opened his eyes. He saw a girl. She had short silver hair and gold eyes. She wears a pink shirt with a long brown skirt.

Kyo recognize her and sits up. He turns to see her,"Miyako-chan!"

Miyako smiles and asked him,"Is everything doing fine?"

"Y-yeah, I was just chilling before going home," said Kyo laying back down. But, he just sighed instead of relaxing,"Oi, Miyako, how was the academy?"

Miyako didn't expect him to ask him that and answered him,"Um, it's fine. I mean, the incident happened and all, but I'm completely fine."

Kyo sits up and grabs a soda from his bag. "Hai."

Miyako looks at it and back to Kyo,"Eh, really?"

"People who are talking nervously are hot," Kyo smiled,"So, here."

Miyako smiles and takes the soda and twist the cap off and drinks. She sighs in relieve,"Aaah, it feels good. You were right."

Kyo smiles before laughing. Miyako laughs, too.

The door opens and Kyo comes in. "I'm home, mom!"

The boy went into the kitchen and puts the grocery on table and notice his mom was not in the kitchen and wondered. He heads upstairs and opens her mother's room.

"Mom?" Kyo asked as he slowly opened the door. The room was empty and his mom was nowhere to be seen. Kyo looked into the bathroom and she was not there.

"Mom? Hm?" Kyo notice a note on the bed and reads it.

"Kyo, your father and I are working late," Kyo reads the message,"I left a bento for you. You can heat it up on your own. Love, Mom."

Knowing his mom is not home, Kyo sighed in relieve to avoid his mom's scolding.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere at a local IS museum, Kyo's mom and dad were in an underground lab.<p>

Kyo's mom had black hair and Kyo's dad had white hair. Mom was setting up an OS on five IS that they creating in secret.

Feeling tired and anxious, Kyo's mom asked her husband,"Dear, Kyo need to know sooner or later of who he is."

Kyo's dad sighed,"Milsha, we know we can't do that. Kyo...Kyo is still not ready to face the fact of his true identity."

Kyo's mom stops typing and begged,"But, dear..."

"No!" Kyo's dad yelled,"He is not ready yet. Give him time."

What was Kyo's dad keeping a secret about and what was special about the IS that they were making and...what are they for?

The lazy Kyo rest his head on the desk after school ended and was stuck with cleaning the desks. He so wanted to go home and check if his mom is home. She hadn't came home yesterday even if she said she was working late.

"Mom, where on earth are you...?" Kyo mutter as he planted his face on the desk. Kyo stood up from the desk and look out the window. He walks toward it and touch his hand on it while looking at the sunset.

He remembers a sunset like this when he was kid. It was blur, but he remembers what the sunset looks like. Suddenly, a memory pops in with two figure fighting. A young Kyo was behind a door, seeing the fight.

This bad memory made Kyo irritated and he scratched his head and falls back on his chair. Kyo calms down while saying,"Everything in the past is such a blur. It's better to not remember it and move on to the future."

Ring! Ring!

The iPhone rang in his pocket. Kyo grabbed it out of his pocket. His mom was calling him. Kyo accept the call and greeted her,"Hello?"

"Kyo, where are you now?" she asked with concern in her voice. Kyo was a bit suspicious of her tone of voice,"I'm at the school. Is everything all right, mom? You seem...worried."

Her voice stood quiet before responding,"Kyo, don't come home. Head to the museum. I'll be waiting, so come ok?"

The museum? Why would she want Kyo to go to the museum? Kyo asked her,"Um, ok mom."

But, the phone call was hung up. It was odd that his mom was calling suddenly to go to the museum. Feeling excited to go to the museem with his mother, Kyo decided to go.

Kyo heads downstairs and in the lobby. He opens the door and leaves the school. He walks through the entrance and heads to the museum. Kyo runs as fast as he could.

When Kyo runs at the end of the wall, he bumps into someone. Kyo falls back on his bottom. He grunts in pain, but notice he bump into someone. Kyo got up and help him up.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to," Kyo apologized as he pulled the man up.

The man assured to him,"It's fine. Eh? Kyo?"

"Huh? Ichika-san?" Kyo recognizing the guy he met at the grocery. Ichika smiled and greeted him,"Hey, its good to see you again. But, why were you running? Did something happen?"

"Eh? Ah, no, it's just I have to get to the museum, but," Kyo muttered,"But, I have no money..."

Ichika realize Kyo was desperate to go and smiles. He pulls out a ticket pass and asked,"Hey, I want to thank you for the other day, so I have an extra ticket pass. If you like, I'll let you come."

Hope was brought back and Kyo asked,"R-really?"

Ichika nods positively,"Yeah, as a gratitude for giving me the last soy sauce bottle."

Kyo smiled brightly,"Thank you very much!"

* * *

><p>Milsha was soon slapped by her husband.<p>

"Why'd you involve Kyo in this now?!" Kyo's dad scolded.

Milsha sniffs as she shed tears,"Because...I can't keep it a secret any longer, Raddin! I hate keeping secret from our son!"

"Milsha..." this shocked Milsha's husband. All Raddin ever wanted was Kyo to live a good life. A life where there is no conflict and disorder. But, he can't keep Kyo in the dark forever. No world can be clean of conflict and disorder.

"Follow me," Raddin ordered his wife. They walk up the steps to one of the 4 completed IS.

The parents pass the four to a white one that is docked in a cage. This IS seemed different from the others. The IS had a bat like helmet with a black boomerang shape visor on the mask. Above the visor, what two iron ring holes that is capable of shooting arms were white and the claws were black. The legs were white with the foot being black, too. On the sides of the feet were white emerald shapes. The shoulder armors has hidden booster under it. It also had a skirt armor. Also, it has a booster pack on the back. But, the odd thing about the IS is that it has odd lines that seems to mean that separable.

Milsha didn't seem to be surprise at this. The IS was not very powerful looking . It was rather plain.

Raddin was typing on a terminal while talking to his wife,"Do you remember our son dreaming to become a hero like in those tokusatsu shows."

Milsha didn't understand what he is getting to,"What do you mean?"

Raddin finished typing and looks at Milsha with a serious look. Milsha blinks before realizing what he meant.

"No!" Milsha denied,"Kyo is not ready with that sort of thing!"

Raddin wish it didn't have to be like this, but he has no choice. He never wish to involve him in this.

"I wish, but Phantom Task will kill us even though," Raddin explained,"That's why giving him this IS will protect him."

"But, even if you give him an IS, how will he fight? They obviously have more power than that IS," Milsha telling the possibility.

It does seem the IS can't last a minute to one of Phantom Task's best personnel, but Raddin picked that IS for some reason.

"Trust me, it will see Kyo through," Raddin promised her.

* * *

><p>Kyo awes with his star turned eyes at a chocolate parfait. This was his favorite desert. A bit of drool came out of his mouth. "Oh, yum," Kyo drooled.<p>

Ichika and Kyo were at an ice cream shop while waiting for the museum to open. Ichika had a parfait, too.

"Um, Kyo you know I could've payed for it," Ichika sweatdropped.

Kyo smiled,"It's fine. Come on, let's chow down!"

The mouth watering boy grabbed a spoon and soon started gobbling down the delicious desert. His eyes were glittering wih joy.

"Aaah, parfait is the best..." said Kyo as he takes another bite.

Ichika has no word to say, but he laughed. Kyo stops eating and asked,"What's funny?"

"Well, you're kind of a strange guy," Ichika explained. Kyo tilt his head in question.

"Eh? How so?" Kyo wondered. Ichika put his spoon down and thinks. He looks at Kyo,"Well, you're nice. You like chocolate parfait so much that you drool a lot."

This made Kyo feel embarass of his personality and likings. He flushed while rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, really?"

"Yo, Ichika!" A voice shouting his name. Ichika and Kyo sees a man with long scarlet hair tied with a bandana.

Ichika recognize him as his friend and shouts back,"Hey, Dan-san!"

"Who is he?" Kyo asking Ichika. Dan went over to the two and greeted Ichika,"Hey, Ichika, it's been a long time!"

Ichika nodded,"Yeah, it has. Oh, by the way, meet my new friend, Matsumoto Kyo."

Dan sees Kyo and greeted him as well,"Hey, Kyo nice to meet you, too. I'm Gotanda Dan, but please call me Dan."

"Hi, Dan," Kyo said in a blank voice.

Dan looks at Ichika and ask about him,"Where'd you find this guy?"

"I met him at a grocery store and gave me the last bottle of soy sauce," Ichika explain,"I was nice enough to pay him back wth a pass to the museum."

Dan now know that Ichika was going to the museums and smiled,"Hey, me and my little sister are going there. It's about opening time. Why don't we all go together?"

Ichika loved the idea,"Sure, let's all go. Right, Kyo?"

"I don't have a problem with that," said Kyo smiling in agreement.

Then a female voice called for Dan. Ichika sees Dan's little sister, Ran running around looking for him. Ichika waved his hand,"Hey, Ran!"

Ran stops and sees Ichika before her face fluster. She runs to her crush. Ran stops and pants after running a lot.

"I-Ichika-san, I didn't know you were here!" Ran blushed.

Ichika smiled at her,"Why wouldn't I be?"

Then Ichika notice she was wearing ocean color jacket with short pants. This made Ichika compliment her,"Wow, you great in that."

Ran's face turned red and she stutters,"Oh, Ichika, you're too k-kind."

At perfect timing, the PA system announced,"The museum is now opening."

The announcement was made and Kyo got up from his seat and said,"It's opens. Come on, let's go."

Kyo went ahead while Ichika was asked by Ran. "Um, Ichika-san, who's that?"

"Oh, that's Kyo," Ichika said,"He's a cool guy, so hope you get along with him."

Ichika and Ran runs and catch up with the excited boy. Dan, however, could catch up the three.

* * *

><p>Kyo awes as he looks around the exhibits. They're was some old models of the IS including the weapons. Kyo never been into the museum for a long time and sees new stuff that he had never seen before.<p>

Ichika comes up behind him and asked,"Having fun?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I went to the museum," said Kyo while looking through a glass case that had a Yukihira type 1 weapon in it,"My parents would usually take me here when I was kid."

"Must have been good times, I bet," Ichika said smiling, but his expression changed into a depressed face,"Good times."

Kyo notice Ichika's change of expression and asked what's the problem is,"Ichika-san, is everything ok?"

The boy didn't notice his face change and said to Kyo,"Y-yeah, just thinking some of my friends."

That's when Ran came up behind and grabbed Ichika by the left arm. Ran asked him,"There's a elevator that goes up to the top of the building, wanna go?"

Ichika seemed to like that idea and complies,"Yeah, you wanna come, Kyo?"

"Sure, Ichika, why-" but Kyo stopped his sentence when he saw his mom in a professor coat looking for her son. Kyo then, made up an excuse,"On second thought, you guys can go on ahead, I'll catch up to you."

Kyo runs past the two and that leaves Ichika wondering what's the matter. But, he was soon pulled by Ran when she is finally alone with Ichika.

"Mom!" Kyo shout for his mom. Milsha sees Kyo running toward her. He stops and asked her,"Mom, where were you? I was looking everywhere for you."

Milsha stutters,"Y-yes, I know."

Kyo smiles before taking his mother's hand and said,"Let's go, mom. There's a lot of exhibits here today."

But, Milsha suddenly slips her hand out of Kyo's hand. The boy turns to his mom and asked,"What's wrong, mom?"

"Kyo, I'm sorry to bring you here on a short notice, but I didn't come to look around the museum," Milsha explained.

Kyo didn't understand what was going on,"What do you mean?"

What was going on? Kyo thought his mom was here to look around, but she brought him here for another reason. Milsha told him the reason,"I brought you here to keep you safe."

"Safe? Safe from what?" Kyo asked.

But, soon he got his answer.

Something shaded Kyo from above. He looks up and sees a figure falling toward the ceiling window above him. Kyo stood there before realizing. He pushes his mom down on the floor and the figure smashed through the window.

Rubbles and pieces of wood flied everywhere. This was shock to everyone in the museum. the figure turns out to be an IS. It had a spiderlike appearance, but it's abdomen had metal stitches on the back with a lot of battle scars.

The helmet of the pilot was cracked and her stomach had white bandages wrapped around. The pilot laughed,"Hahahaha, that's right run away in fear!"

Kyo coughs out dust and sits up and rubs his head. He sees his mom unconcious and shakes her,"Mom! Mom!"

The pilot of Arachne Repair sees Kyo trying to wake his mom up. The pilot recognize that boy and crawls toward him. Kyo sees the IS moving towards him and got scared, but didn't leave his mom.

"Yo, boy," the pilot greeted politely,"It's been overdue, where are the 4 N-IS?"

Kyo didn't understand what she meant,"Um, what?"

The pilot grabbed Kyo by the collar and lifts him up. Kyo grutns as he was lift up. The pilot was getting impatient,"I told you, where are they?!"

"Eh?!" Kyo doesn't know what she is talking about.

It appears he doesn't know and the pilot raises her right claw hand. "Looks like you don't know, but too bad you're still going to die!"

"No!" a familiar voice yelled. The pilot was soon tackled by another pilot of the IS, the Byakushiki. Ichika smashes her into a wall. Kyo was lucky that she let go or else she would've drag him along with her.

Milsha's eyes flutters open and she got up from where she was. Kyo notice his mom is awake and goes to her. "Mom!"

Kyo hugs his mom and told her,"Come on, we have to leave!"

However, Milsha grabbed Kyo's wrist and said,"Follow me."

"Eh? O-Oi!" Kyo was pulled away and he was dragged into a phone booth. Milsha pressed down the numbers while Kyo was asking her,"Mom, what are we doing in the booth? I mean, we can call for help outside and-"

But, he couldn't finish his sentence when the entire phone booth soon fell through the ground. The booth was sliding down on a rail while Kyo was screaming in terror.

The booth stopped and Kyo was left shaking. Milsha got out of the booth while Kyo just fell out. The boy shakes his head to get rid of his dizziness.

Kyo got up and looks around. He was in a corridor. Kyo follows his mother as they made their way through the corridor.

Kyo couldn't believe his eyes. He was in laboratory that under the museum. He seen a lot of labs in movies, but not an actual real one. Milsha walks down the steps leading to one of the 4 IS.

Raddin was finishing the OS on the fifth IS before seeing Kyo and Milsha. He got up from the chair and said,"Kyo, you're here!"

"Yeah, dad," Kyo said whiling looking at the IS,"Dad, what's going on? Mom and I were attack by some spider IS thing. And also, why do you have a secret lab and never told me about it?"

Raddin sighs in regret before explaining to Kyo,"I'm sorry, Kyo. We hide all of this from you, but please understand that we did this for your own good."

His own good? Dad and mom had been gone for most of the time and Kyo was told that this was for him? Kyo just shook his head and sat on a table. "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"What I'm trying to tell you is," Raddin bit his mouth before he spits out the answer,"Is that, you're a..."

"... A cyborg," Raddin answered him in a quiet voice.

Kyo stood like that before saying,"I already know that."

"I know you're surprise and-hold on, you knew?!" Raddin's eyes widen in shock,"H-how?!"

Kyo got off the table and explained,"Well, when I shower, I start to feel 'tickly' and when one time I got my arm stuck in a the sink and I pulled it off of my socket."

"And, you didn't bother to tell us this because...?" Raddin asked with his left eyebrow twitching.

"Well, I didn't want to freak you out as well," Kyo shrugged.

Raddin felt stupid for worrying his ass off. Kyo loves his father reaction. But, his eyes suddenly fell toward the white IS. Kyo got off the table and walks over to it. He inspects and asked his dad,"Oi, what's this IS?"

Raddin looks at him and said,"This is suppose to be your own personal IS."

Kyo turns and look at him in shock,"Eh?! Did you say my 'own personal IS'?!"

This shock Kyo to the core. Ichika was the only male to pilot the Byakushiki, but having Kyo pilot that IS could make him a second one. Kyo just rubbed the back of his head out of nervousness.

"D-Dad, as much as I want to have an IS," said Kyo nervously,"I just...can't. I mean, as much as I want to, I can't..."

But, Raddin walked over and grabbed Kyo's hand and place it down on the IS's hand. Then, a bright light appear on the suit. Kyo didn't understand what was going on as his own body was being engulfed.

Kyo had his eyes closed,"Am I...not dead? Huh?"

Kyo notice he was in the darkness, but could see his own body. Then, an two orange rings appeared below and abovd him. In front of him was an orange target cursor. An image in front of him pulls up and he sees he was looking at the ceiling.

"What the..." Kyo tried to move, but his body was in a stationary state.

"Good afternoon, ready for combat operation," a computer female voice (Voiced by Cynthia Marucci). The voice came out of nowhere and Kyo asked,"W-who are you?!"

"I am the battle AI of this unit, I am known as **B**attle **A**wareness **N**erve **S**ystem or BANS for short," the AI explained herself,"I detect that you are the pilot of this unit."

Pilot?! Raddin made Kyo into pilot without him coping. Kyo tried to make up an excuse,"Listen, I don't want to be a pilot! My dad just went and made me one!"

The AI, however, didn't follow,"Even if free will or not, you are the pilot of this unit."

"Well, can you make someone else a pilot of this unit? complained Kyo.

"You're father has locked the unit to your biometric data," the AI explained,"The lock can not be open without his command."

Kyo groan in frustration. His father made decision that he doesn't want. But, he didn't have time to frustrate when he heard warning bleeps.

The AI warned Kyo,"Enemy units are approachig this vicinity. I recommend avoid battle and escape."

"Wait, what about my mom and dad?" Kyo asked.

"You're parents are not a prime directive," the AI spoke coldly,"You're father has gave me orders to keep you safe from the enemies."

"Not a prime directive?!" Kyo yelled in anger,"Come on, who cares if its not a prime directive!"

The AI answer him,"You're reason to help them is illogical."

Kyo grunts,"I don't care! Grr, how come I can't move?!"

"You are currently dock inside the cage unit," Bans explaining the cause,"It restricts your movement and interactions."

After that explanation, an explosion was heard in front of him. Kyo wanted to see what was going on. But, an IS came up in his view. Kyo grew pale.

The IS wasn't manned, but had a feminine shape. It had three arms behind the back. The left shoulder had a cannon inside. The IS looks closely at Kyo.

"B-BANS, what do I do?" asked Kyo in a terrified voice.

BANS tells him the suggestions,"Since we currently dock in the cage unit, you can't perform any action. But, you still can fire the Vulcan Guns."

"Vulcan what?" Kyo never heard about that type of weapon before.

"Vulcan gun is the sub weapon hidden on the head that shoots bullets at a rapid speed ," BANS explained,"Do you want me to show you?"

"Um, BANS, theres an enemy in front of me, what do yuou think?!" Kyo yelled.

BANS took that as an order,"Acknowledge, firing Vulcan Guns."

Suddenly, the white IS shoots blue bullets at the enemy IS. The IS was hit in the face and the head was obliterated completely. It stumbles back before falling off the ledge.

Kyo sighs in relieve, but sees another one in front of him. BANS fired the Vulcan Guns again, but the IS started punching the white IS in the chest.

"Warning! Chest unit taking damage, unlocking cage unit," BANS warned. BANS had the ability to disengage the lock and never told Kyo!

The four bars on the body splits before launching toward the IS like missiles. They impaled the IS on the leg, stomach, shoulder, and face. The IS fell backward on the ground dead.

Kyo slips out and fell on the ground. He got up and shook his head. The boy awed at himself.

BANS now introduce to the IS name,"This is a unit created in secret. This is the Neo IS, KR-0 Ichigo Kai."

"Ichigo Kai?" Kyo wondered why that's the IS name. But, no time think, the place was on fire and could go down in any second.

Kyo looks around while his scanning system was active. No humans were detected in the vicinity which means either his parents were dead or escaped. "Dad! Mom!"

"I detect no human in sight, they are either dead or eacaped," BANS explained,"But, there is a high possibilty of escape. I detect no body in the area."

Kyo was just glad that they may have escape. He turns to the left and sees the 4 IS missing. Kyo looks around to see if they were on the floors somewhere. Then the ceiling was giving in.

"The ceiling is giving in, we must escape this facility," BANS warned Kyo.

Kyo nods,"I know. It's just, I'm worried about mom and dad and-"

"Incoming enemies are moving onto our position, I suggest avoiding battle," BANS warned.

But, it was too late. Three more IS smash through the ceiling. The ceiling was about to collapse. One IS flies toward the Ichigo Kai.

Kyo scream in terror, but soon got serious. His booster pack activates and he thrusts toward it. He grabbed it by the shoulders and pushed it toward the other IS. He flies upward toward the hole while pushing them.

"Leave me alone..." Kyo muttered before yelling,"I SAID LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOONNNEE!"

The boosters hit to maximum speed and the flames grew larger. They surface through the floor and flies up to the sky.

Ichika looks up and asked himself,"What is that?"

Arachne Repair looks up and see the white IS and the unmanned IS separate from each other.

"What the hell is that? Oh, well doesn't matter, all units destroy it!" the pilot yelled in anger.

"No!" Ichika flies toward the enemy IS. Arachne just kicked him away. Ichika smashes through a pillar.

The unmanned IS materializes long rail guns. Kyo froze in terror to see those.

BANS then announced,"Imminent danger rising. IS-D system activate."

The Ichigo Kai's visor glowed blue. The lines on the armor started to glow red. The IS fired the rail guns and white electricity beam were shoot toward him.

Time slowed as Ichika mouth the words 'Look out!' and the Arachne Repair's pilot grinned fiendishly. However, before the beams could even hit they were suddenly deflected off to other directions.

The enemy pilot was shock,"Nani?! A 2nd shift?!"

"Whoa..." Ichika awed.

From bottom to top, the armor started to separate. The legs separate in sideways revealing the red component. Four additional hidden boosters under the rear skirt. The upper body part began to transform as his booster pack begin to folded out and reveal two more boosters. And two white handles emerges on top of the booster pack. The stomach part on the upper body separates in half upward. The chest separates from each other and reveal the same red component. Reaching to the head section, the helmet spilts in half with the visor still on the upper part of it. The lower part places itself above the chest and the upper part bents back and connects on the back of the neck. What was inside the helmet was a grasshopper-like head. Two antennas extended from the head. The eyes glowed red and the mouthplate splits downward revealing the same red component.

The transformation was complete, revealing the true form of the Ichigo Kai. Kyo opens his eyes after realizing he isn't dead. He notice the orange rings turned blood red. "What...?"

"All limiters are released. Transformation complete," BANS announced,"SEC is now active. Launching Beam saber."

The right saber on his pack raises before launching. Kyo caught the saber in his right hand and a pink beam extends up to 3 and a 1/2 feet. The enemy IS converges onto him.

Kyo notice one in front of him getting closer and tries to fly away. However, the enemy fired the rail gun. Kyo sees the beam in front of him and through instinct, he swings upward and totally cut the beam in half.

Kyo grabs the IS by the shoulder and stabs it in the stomach and moves upward and cuts the monster into two pieces. They exploded. The blood red IS flies out of the smoke while leaving behind a red line.

"What's going on?! The shield should've protect it, but it just cut through it like paper!" the pilot was shocked that one of the best machine made by Phantom Task was easily destroyed. "Grr, I guess no choice, but to take it out myself!"

Arachne Repair flies up leaving behind Ichika. Ichika got up and yelled,"Stop!"

He flied up to catch to the hot-headed IS. The unmanned IS kept firing the rail guns at the blood red IS, but Kyo was faster for them to aim.

The enemy IS had a lock on him, but suddenly disappear in a blur. Then, he appear in front of one's face of the two. The last thing the IS saw was a saber to the face and destroying the vision. Kyo pull his saber out and cut the machine in half.

It exploded and the last one kept an eye out. But, soon it got stabbed from behind and Kyo grabbed the head and ripped it off completely. Red oil sprays from the neck area and covers the Ichigo Kai's body. He kicks the IS off the saber and slash downward and the IS was cut down. It exploded as well.

The smoke disappears and the apex IS was panting in motion of Kyo. The pilot threw the head away. Kyo pants and BANS tells him,"All unmanned IS has been destroyed. Warning, a manned IS is now approaching your position with another IS."

The Arachne arrived and stops in front of Kyo. Ichika stopped below them.

"Oi, who do you think you are?! Huh?!" the pilot yelled at him.

Kyo saw her as threat and told her in a metallic voice,"Listen, you just lost all of your units. Just leave and you don't have to see me again."

"Huuh? A boy is piloting it?!" this surprised the pilot.

"You got a problem with that?!" Kyo shouted,"I destroyed three IS, I suggest you leave. Now!"

The only answer the pilot gave him was the eight legs on the IS raising up and started shooting multiple beams. "Don't screw with me!"

Kyo clicks his tongue before flying up. He moves around to avoid getting shot at, but he was still getting nonetheless. His shield energy was lowering from 2000 to 1993, 1988, and keeps on going.

"Tch! I can't avoid getting myself hit more! I gotta fight back!" Kyo flies toward the IS and slash downward, but the pilot dashes back and kicks him away.

He was thrown back a bit, but his booster manage to stop him. The Arachne flies up to get some distance, but Kyo wasn't going to allow her and flies after her. His antenna retracts to their holes and the same blue energy bullets shoots out from the two holes.

The IS was getting hit and her shield energy was lowerig gradually. She turns around and flies toward Kyo. "Don't think you have the upper hand!"

The legs on her IS soon grabbed her enemy's leg, arms, and shoulders. Kyo struggles to move and tries to hit her with the beam saber, but he was immobilized.

The pilot laughed,"Hahahahaha, Try your best to get out of that! In meantime, I'll enjoy torturing you!"

"I won't let you!" Ichika yelled as his Yukihira activates with a blue energy blade coming out. The pilot turns her head and sees Ichika slice three left legs.

Kyo's left arm was free and BANS launched the left beam saber. He caught it in the left hand and sliced four legs on his right arms. His upper body was free and he slashed his sabers in a cross.

Kyo sliced off all her legs and the pilot was left defenseless. He tackles the pilot and pushes her toward the ground of the city. They collide on the ground and created a big crater.

The pilot choked blood and cough it all over her visor. Kyo raised his right saber to strike her down. The pilot grunted as she cough out more blood,"What are you waiting for?! You're a coward to kill me?!"

"You brought it upon yourself! You didn't listen to my warning!" Kyo yelled as he put his left saber on his pack and grabbed the pilot's neck.

The pilot was choking. "Why don't you just finish me?!"

"I will in fact! Uaaaaaaa!" Kyo shouted as he thrust his saber toward her face. But, he stopped the saber just an inch from her face.

The pilot opened her eyes when she felt intense heat in her face. She didn't understand why he stopped,"Why'd you stopped?"

"Because..." Kyo got off of her and flies up,"Because I'm not like you! I don't kill for fun! You can lay there and think about what you done. I'm leaving."

His boosters goes to full throttle and Kyo stormed away from the injured and shattered pride pilot.

The injured pilot clench her hand in anger before repeatedly yelling while hits the ground,"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!..."

* * *

><p>"Matsumoto Kyo, why did you fail to destroy the target?" BANS asking Kyo about his mercy to the pilot.<p>

Kyo didn't expect her to ask him that,"What do you mean?"

"That pilot will cause many problems in the future," BANS explained,"Termination of the pilot will cease problems in the future."

Kyo was shock to hear that BANS telling him to terminate her, in other words, kill. "But...BANS, she doesn't have a chance against me now. Also, is killing always the answer?"

BANS stood quiet before answering that question,"...Do I have to state several reasons why?"

"Don't bother!" Kyo snaps at her.

Bleep! Bleep!

"Incoming IS in front of us," BANS warned. Kyo looked and zoom in on the object. It was Ichika in the Byakushiki.

Kyo stopped and stay where he was. Ichika stopped as well. The two pilot stared at each other with their heart beating faster. Ichika don't know if he is the enemy and Kyo doesn't want him to think he is one.

"Autumn said you were a boy, is that true?" Ichika demanding the truth.

Kyo swallows his spit and answered,"Yes."

"Where is she?" Ichika asking another question.

"She's...she's down there," Kyo answered again.

"Did you kill her?"

"...no."

Once again they stared at each other. Kyo wanted to break the silence and tell him who he is,"Ichika, it's me. It's-"

"IS-D system has reach its time limit. Ichigo Kai will now revert back to its normal state," BANS interrupting Kyo when the system's time is up.

The red components on the armor turned dark, including the eyes. The armor started to close back up and the helmet on the back of his neck and above his chest comes back together to masked the head.

The IS was back in its normal form, but Kyo suddenly feel exhausted. He soon passed out and his booster stopped firing. Kyo now fall with no propulsion to keep him in the air.

Ichika was surprise that he suddenly deactivate his booster and dives after him. He manage to catch up qnd grabbed his hand. Ichika himself up and lands gently on the ground. He lays the deactivated IS on the ground.

Ichika kneels down and looks at him. That's when the armor glows bright and disappears. Ichika was shock for what happened next.

"Kyo?!" this shock Ichika a lot. The boy he met was inside an IS and not only that, but he destroyed three rail gun holding IS.

Kyo was snoring while muttering,"I like some...chocolate...parfait..."

Ichika just sighed and smiled,"Well, at least your alive."

"But, seriously, what the hell is going on?" Ichika asked himself.

* * *

><p>Autumn was on a bed with bandages around her body. She grunts in pain as she injects morphine into her left arm to stop the pain for now. Autumn pulled it out and threw it away.<p>

"So, you're saying a white IS came out of nowhere and destroyed our best IS?" a figure in the darkness questioned her.

Autumn shouts in anger,"That guy just underwent into a 2nd shift and destroyed them. How is that even possible?! No normal IS can shift that easily!"

The figure comes out of the darkness. The woman had long blonde hair, red eyes with a mole under her left eye, with a beautiful body and large bust. She place a hand on Autumn's face and said to her politely,"Try not to get angry. It'll ruin your beautiful face."

"Squall..." Autumn's face was red.

Squall smiles as she caress her hair. "And, don't worry. We have 4 of Neo IS with the 4 best pilots. He doesn't stand a chance."

Unbeknownst to them, a girl with long black hair and wears a cloak was behind a door listening to them. She walks away after hearing enough.

This pilot defeated Autumn? The girl asked herself how a single pilot like that boy could defeat her that easily. The girl just smirk fiendishly.

* * *

><p>It was dark. Nothing shining or anything is seen. It feels like its death and also, feeling numb. But, voices are heard in muffles.<p>

Then, a bright light pierce through and opens through the darkness.

Kyo's eyes were half open and he had a gas mask on. He stood like that for a few second before fully opening his eyes in realization. He sits up and removes the mask off him. He breathes in air rapidly and soon breathes slowly.

"It was all a dream," Kyo rubbed his face. But, notice something on his arm. He removes his hand off his face and sees white wristwatch on his arm. It had a black metal strap with white stripes on the sides. The watch had an LED clock with the date below it.

Kyo got off the bed and carefully put his feet on the floor. He walks slowly and opens the curtains. It was broad daylight. Kyo walks back, but soon slipped and fall back on his pulse monitor. The pulse monitor fell to the floor as he fell. He grunts in pain and the door to the room opens. A nurse comes in and she gasp in shock.

The nurse yelled out,"Get a doctor! The patient is awake!"

* * *

><p>A cup was being poured with green tea. Kyo was offered a cup of tea by the nurse. He takes it and thanks her,"Thank you."<p>

The boy takes a sip before drinking all of it to quench his thirst. Kyo pants after drinking it and wipe it off his mouth. The nurse takes his tea cup and put it on a cart.

"Um, nurse how long was out for? I can't seem to remember," Kyo asked.

The nurse looks at him and said,"You've been in coma for 2 weeks. A friend of yours took you here."

"Friend? Wait, are you talking about Ichika-san?" Kyo asking since Ichika is the only one.

The nurse nodded,"Yeah, he checks on you after school. It's past school hours so he should be visiting. Also, I think I see a girl with him. She seems to be checking on you, too."

"A girl? Hmm, it could be Miyako," Kyo thought to himself,"That girl is always worrying to much."

Then the door opens and two familiar faces were seen. Ichika and Miyako sees Kyo awake and they boh gasp.

"Y-yo," Kyo sweatdrops nervously. Miyako burst into tears as she ran and jumped on top of Kyo. The boy was surprise, but got glomped.

Miyako was crying on his shoulder. Kyo was very confused. "Um, Miyako-chan, is something the matter?"

Miyako moves away and looks at him,"You...idiot."

They now talk and explaining the past event...

* * *

><p>"...and, that's how it all happen," said Kyo finishing the story.<p>

Miyako looks down in sadness,"So...you don't know where your parents are?"

Kyo shook his head in response. With his parents missing, how will he live without them? And, the IS he has with him...why did it change? Also...why did he killed those IS in cold blood?

Kyo scratched his head in frustration before laying his head on the pillow. The door then knocked. Kyo said,"Come in."

The door opens in response to his answer. Kyo sits up and sees a woman with log black hair and a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, a green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes.

"Are you Matsumoto Kyo, I presume?" the woman asking Kyo if he is the right person.

Kyo doesn't know this woman, but responds," Yes, I'm Matsumoto Kyo."

The woman stood there looking at him before introducing herself,"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Orimura Chifuyu, I run the IS academy."

"Pleasure to meet you, too. Wait, did you say 'Orimura'? Are you a sister to Ichika-san?" Kyo recognizes the last name.

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow,"I see you know my little brother. It was nice of him to bring you back after your little 'show' has ended."

"Show?" Kyo tilted his head. Chifuyu picked up the TV remote and turns the TV on. The news was on and the text below says 'IS attack'.

The newswoman speak the report given about the IS attack at the museum. Kyo bit his lip at that. After the news ended, Chifuyu turns the TV off.

"The reason I'm here is to make you a student of the academy," Chifuyu said while crossing her arms.

Kyo's eyes widen a bit,"A student at the academy, but... why?"

Chifuyu sits on a chair,"We saw what your IS change into and that got some companies interested in you."

"You're kidding me, right?" Kyo asked in disbelief,"You know, I just been through a lot and stupid things tend happen afterwards. They can have the stupid IS, it's not like it matters."

It was silent in the room until Chifuyu broke up the silence with a sigh,"Listen, I understand you don't want to attend a school that is only for girls. But, you need to think straight. Phantom Task will come after you."

"Phantom Task? You mean, the guys I fought was Phantom Task?" said Kyo now knowing the organization's name.

Chifuyu nodded,"Yeah, Phantom Task is an underground organization that steals nation's IS worldwide. After seeing your 'stunt' that you did back in the city, they'll probably come after you and try to take your IS away from you."

"Great, just when IS companies weren't bad enough," Kyo crosses his arms.

Chifuyu sighed,"I know, you don't want to become a pilot, but your path has been chosen. Also, the academy can protect you from any government. But, however, Phantom Task will have no problem breaking in through force to steal it. Seeing your performance, I'm quite amazed that a male like you have great piloting skills despite it being your first time in combat. It could be useful if Phantom Task were to attack."

"B-but..." Kyo looking down. But, Miyako holds his right hand. He looks at her and sees her smiling athim as if everything was going to be okay.

"Kyo, I know you hate going to an all girl school, but staying there is the best option," Miyako said,"Don't worry, I'll make you my special lunch like in elementary school."

Kyo never saw Miyako this desperate to let him come to the academy. He wanted to not get involved, but his performance has caused a lot of organizations to come after him. Kyo sighed in defeat.

"So, where do I start?" Kyo asked Chifuyu.

* * *

><p>The Ichigo Kai's foot steps on the platform and lock it in place. The white IS now had a white shield and a gray color Beam energy gun. In front of him, the doors opened.<p>

"You made a good choice, Kyo," Chifuyu voice was heard.

"All weapons are online, catapault is ready to launch," BANS explained to Kyo.

Kyo takes a deep breath as a text in front of him appears saying 'Stand by'.

"I'm sure you can do it," Chifuyu's voice was heard again.

Kyo bends down a bit to get ready.

"I'm sure your father is proud of it," Chifuyu finishing her sentence.

Kyo made a serious face and announced,"Matsumoto Kyo, Ichigo Kai, I'm moving out!"

The boosters fires and he pushed himself forward. As soon as he was outside the locks on his feet unlocks and he launches in the air.

This starts a new journey. What holds in the future for him?

(Kyo raise his gun up before aiming it forward)

Another Day Tomorrow

yami no naka de nemutteiru dake de

konna ni muboubi ni kizutsuitari mayou tabi

Answer Must Be Somewhere

tsuyoku tsuyoku iikikaseru you ni

kimi no namae yobitsuzukeru

miugoki dekinai you hosoi PIANO sen ga

sekai no sumizumi made harimegurasareteru

sore wa tsumetaku hada ni kuikonda totan ni

dokoka de shikakerareta TORAPPU wo ugokasu

te wo nobashitara sagashiteta asu ni todoki souna no

yubisaki ni wa fureteiru

Another Day Tomorrow

Kinou he wa kesshite susumenai kara

me wo tojita mama hashiridaseba soko wa mirai

Answer Must Be Somewhere

watashi no koto dare yori mo shitteru

watashi dakara shinjirareru

Prototype3: "Whew! I gotta say to myself, that was a long chapter. Hope you people enjoy, because there's more where it comes from. And about Ichigo Kai's design, form and weapons were completely based off and inspired by my favorite Gundam, the Gundam Unicorn. The weapon he used was the Beam Magnum and the shield. There will some name alter in the weapons, but hope this doesn't rip off too much. Well that's all, ciao!"

(More text below)

KR-0 Ichigo Kai

Pilot: Kyo Matsumoto

Weapons: Beam sabers X2, a white shield, Vulcan Guns, a Beam Magnum.

Type: Unknown


	2. Episode 2: Ichigo Kai, take off!

(Be somewhere)

Another Day Tomorrow

yami no naka de nemutteiru dake de

konna ni muboubi ni kizutsuitari mayou tabi

Answer Must Be Somewhere

tsuyoku tsuyoku iikikaseru you ni

kimi no namae yobitsuzukeru

miugoki dekinai you hosoi PIANO sen ga

sekai no sumizumi made harimegurasareteru

sore wa tsumetaku hada ni kuikonda totan ni

dokoka de shikakerareta TORAPPU wo ugokasu

te wo nobashitara sagashiteta asu ni todoki souna no

yubisaki ni wa fureteiru

Another Day Tomorrow

Kinou he wa kesshite susumenai kara

me wo tojita mama hashiridaseba soko wa mirai

Answer Must Be Somewhere

watashi no koto dare yori mo shitteru

watashi dakara shinjirareru

* * *

><p>Episode 2: "Ichigo Kai, take off!"<p>

The IS academy, a school where females around the world comes to learn all of about the IS. The school is run by Orimura Chifuyu, a former champion in the second Mondo Grosso championship. Most the population are all females. Except for one or two indivduals...

Kyo stood outside of the school. He wears a standard first year male uniform. He had a nervous face since he has to go to an academy that is all girl.

Kyo looks up in the sky as he face turned to pure rage and he yells to the skies above,"If you can hear my voice dad, I'll find you and kill you for ruining my life!"

After getting that of his back, Kyo takes a deep breath, stands tall and was ready to do this,"All right!"

The second male of all walks inside the school and his adventure begins...

* * *

><p>Miyako was shaking her left and right with a smile on her face. Some girls notice that and made comment about it.<p>

"Guys notice that she's acting a little bright today?"

"I know, it's like she waiting for something to happen."

"I bet she is waiting for someone."

Ichika heard all the rumor and sighed. He has hear rumors like that over and over, but Miyako was acting a little too happy. Soon, the door opens and a green hair woman with glasses comes in.

"Morning class," the teacher said in cheerful voice.

"Morning, Yamada-sensei," the class greeted her.

"Guess what! We have a new transfer student today," Yamada said looking at the door.

A transfer student already? This made Ichika wonder why this academy keep getting girls. He was way too use to that and just kept a blank face on.

Yamado says,"You can come in now."

The door opens and Kyo comes in quietly. The whole entire fell silent, including Ichika. But, Miyako was holding in her excitement.

The stares and awkward silence was getting to Kyo. He clears his throat and introduce himself,"I'm Matsumoto Kyo, I-I hope we all g-get along."

The class still stood silent. Kyo nervously said,"You got quite...the quiet class here."

"Y-yes, but you might want to plug your ears," Yamada said while getting down in her desk.

"Um, why-" Kyo wondered, but suddenly the entire class yelled.

"IT'S ANOTHER BOY!"

Kyo was left speechless by the loud roar of the females. Yamada got out of her desk and said,"Now we got that out of the way, Mr. Matsumoto sit at the desk near Mr. Orimura."

Kyo nods in a scared tone,"H-hai..."

Kyo went to his desk while ignoring the stares by the students. He sits down and tries to act normal. Ichika leaned over to him and whisper,"What the heck are you doing here?"

"Long story," Kyo answered.

"Anyways, welcome back students to the academy," Yamada said cheerfully,"Mr. Matsumoto, I'm sorry, but you wouldn't mind telling a little bit of yourself, would you?"

Kyo tilt his head,"Huh? About myself? Ok."

Kyo stands up from his seat and his name appear next to him in a hologram. "W-well, I love eating chocolate parfait, my favorite anime show is Kido Senshi Gundam, I don't like being called 'dumb'. I know how to cook and do chores and..."

"Um, M-Mr. Matsumoto, you don't have to explain too much about yourself," Yamada sweatdrops.

Kyo blushes and he felt embarassed. He sits back down and groans. However, he didn't seem to notice Miyako in the room. She smiles deeply and she giggles.

* * *

><p>After class, Ichika packed his things and a long black hair girl with red and white ribbons comes behind. "Ichika, I'm heading to lunch first."<p>

"Oh, ok, Houki, I'll catch up," Ichika nodded.

Ichika finished packing, but notice Kyo had his face planted on his desk. Ichika asked him,"Is something the matter?"

Kyo mumbled in despair,"I just embarassed myself in front of everyone on my first day. Now, they'll think I'm weird."

"Oh, don't think that," Ichika patting him on the back,"I was like that on my first day as well. Now come on, let's get lunch. My sister will kill us if we're late for training."

"Hai," Kyo mumbled before falling off the desk and walking to the cafeteria. Ichika sighed at Kyo's walking gloomy figure.

When Kyo left the room, Miyako came up to by the right and hugs him around the shoulder. Kyo was a little surprise at that,"M-Miyako-chan?!"

"How do you like the academy so far?" Miyako asking him cheerfully.

Kyo shrugs,"I guess, it's...quiet?"

"Hehe, you'll get use to it, come on let's eat!" Miyako grabs Kyo's hand and pulls him.

"Eh?! W-Wait!" Kyo didn't want the girls to notice that he was holding hands with her.

* * *

><p>Kyo walks with Miyako to a table. They pull their chairs and sat down. Kyo grabs his chopstick and slurps his noodles. However, he didn't notice some girls staring at how he ate.<p>

Ichika was looking at Kyo and sighs that the poor guy had to join the academy.

"So, that's the new transfer student?" a brown twintail girl asked before eating her ramen.

"I heard he has a personal IS of his own," said a long blonde hair girl wih blue headband.

"I never heard about another male on the news," said girl with long blonde hair that is tied up in a ponytail.

"Hmph, whoever he is, he better not talk to my bride," the long gray hair girl with an eyepatch on her left eye hissed.

"Wow, it's hard to believe that there is another male," said a blue hair girl with two pins on her hair and wears glasses.

Ichika nods while looking at him,"Yeah."

Kyo sudden felt uneasy and stopped eating. Miyako noticd he stopped and asked,"What's wrong?"

Kyo sighed as he rubbed the back of his head,"I ate a lot of hospital food before I got here. I'm not as hungry as I thought I was.

"In that case, can I have some of your manju?" Miyako asked pointing at the sweet.

Kyo grabs and gave it to her,"Here."

"Ah, thank you," Miyako takes it and takes a bite off it.

But, that kindess automatically trigger some rumors and death glares. Kyo turns around and sees the stares and glares of all the females. He flinches and turns back to front.

Being the second male to be looked and stare upon by other females was a pain. He likes girls, but he doesn't like it when they stare at him and thinks some stuff about him.

Kyo rest his face on the table. While he was in despair, Kyo didn't notice someone walking behind him.

Kyo was tapped in the shoulder. He mumbled,"Hai..."

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be the second male student, right?" the voice behind him asked.

Kyo sits up and turns to see her,"Yeah?"

A girl with glasses and dark pink hair introduces herself,"Hello, my name is Kaoruko Mayuzumi of the Newspaper club. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kyo, but you probably heard about me," Kyo telling her his name.

"You don't say, hey you wouldn't mind if I take a picture of you," Mayuzumi said raising a camera up,"It's for the newspapers."

Kyo smiles,"Sure, why not."

Mayuzumi raise her camera and focus on Kyo. Just when she was about to take his picture, Miyako came up and got into the picture with him. Kyo's surprised reaction was caught along with Miyako's smile.

* * *

><p>The locker door opens and Kyo takes out the IS uniform. He sweatdrops and his voice drops. It was very revealing and it reads 'No underwear required'.<p>

Ichika puts his on and said,"Eh? Come on, Kyo. Chifuyu-nee, isn't going to tolerate us for being late."

"I-I know, but why do I have to wear this?" Kyo said nervously.

Ichika sighs,"Mou, it's just a uniform. I know it's a bit revealing and it shows your 'thing' a little, but that's the only one you have to use."

Kyo groans in defeat,"Oh, well it can't be that bad..."

* * *

><p>Outside in the training field, the students stands tall in rows as military soldiers. Kyo was standing next to Ichika since he is a male. Chifuyu, in a white jogging suit, walks in front of the students and announced,"All right, today, we're giving our new rookie a test flight. Matsumoto, bring out your IS!"<p>

Kyo didn't want to be picked, but it was no use. "H-Hai!"

He walks up front and raise his right arm. "Come! Ichigo Kai!"

The watch glows before covering Kyo's entire body. The students awes as he don his IS. The glow disappear and the Ichigo Kai stood in Kyo's place.

BANS awoken and said,"Good morning, ready for combat operation."

"Ok, Matsumoto, show us what you can do!" Chifuyu ordered.

Kyo nods,"Hai! Matsumoto Kyo, here I go!"

With that, the IS boosters fires and he took off in the air. The students were amused and impressed that this was his second time flying. He seem to be flying perfectly.

"So, that's his personal IS?"

"It looks so cool!"

"But, I don't see weapons on it."

Kyo flies in a circle while looking at the students. He was so nervous that he might fail, but calms down. But, suddenly, a fast bullet was shot towards him.

"Incoming object, evade," BANS warned.

"Whoa!" Kyo's leg boosters fired and propelled him upward. The bullet went pass between his legs. He got back into composure and looks down to see Yamada in an IS with a sniper rifle.

"H-hey, what's going on?! I thought this was suppose to be a test flight!" Kyo shouted.

Yamada smiled,"Oh, don't worry..."

Her face turned serious,"...I'll be gentle."

"Shit!" Kyo cursed as he flies back into the air. Yamada fired and manage to hit Kyo's chest.

Kyo was thrown back while BANS warned,"Chest unit taking damaged. Shield energy past 90%."

"What are you doing, Matsumoto?!" Chifuyu yelled,"Fight back!"

Kyo grunts as he agree,"H-hai!"

Kyo looks at Yamada and fired his Vulcan guns. However, the accuracy was off and they just went off by the side of her. Yamada smirks and fires again. Kyo screams as the bullet him again in the chest.

"Chest unit taking damage. Shield energy below 50%," BANS warned,"I recommend evading."

Kyo growled as he dodge a bullet, but grazed him on the arm,"Obviously, BANS!"

Yamada once again fire and this time, Kyo blocked it with his left arm. He grunts as the bullet hit it. "Left arm unit taking damaged. Shield energy below 20%"

Kyo can't stay in air or he'll be sniped. It's time to take it close. He deactivates the boosters and falls to the ground. Kyo's boosters fires once again and he stay afloat on the ground.

This was his chance to attack and he fired his Vulcans. They were still off, but he manage to take out the scope on Yamada's rifle. Kyo was filled with excitement,"I got it!"

"Danger level of target lowered, right forearm Beam saber deploy," BANS announced.

Kyo's right forearm splits in half and a beam saber pops out. He grasp it and the saber comes out. "Here I come!"

Just 8 feet away from her, Yamada smirks and throws her rifle away. Then, she summoned a rocket launcher. Kyo's eyes bulges,"Is that a rocket launcher?!"

Yamada answered by firing. Kyo was too close that he didn't have time to move and was hit. The explosion sent Kyo flying. He hits up and down on the ground before finally sliding on the ground and digging in deep.

The students makes it over to the wreck and see Kyo groaning in pain. Chifuyu walks over and shouts,"Matsumoto! Your flying was excellent, but your reactions are slow. I expect you to fill this mess before dinner! Understand? Move!"

Kyo muttered,"Hai..."

* * *

><p>It was near sundown and Kyo was outside filling up the hole he had made.<p>

Kyo drops dirt in the hole he made. He wipes his sweat off and picks up more dirt with shovel. He drops it on the hold again. When he was about to pick more dirt, a voice behind him asked,"Hey."

Kyo turns around and see Miyako,"Miyako-chan."

"So, how are you doing?" Miyako asked nervously.

Kyo sighed as he picked the dirt up and filling in the hold,"Fantastic. Not only I embarass myself in front of everyone, I just lost to a girl."

"Well, she was a former cadet representative of Japan before she teach here," Miyako tried to make him feel better,"So, she had better experience."

Kyo drops the shovel and sits down. He wipes his sweat off his face. "I don't know if I'm cut out to be a pilot. I mean look at me! I obviously suck at fighting."

Miyako looks at him and notice he was making sniff noises. Miyako walks over next to him and asked,"Are you crying?"

Kyo sniffed before wiping the tears off his eyes,"N-no, I just have something in my eyes."

"Anyways, I think I'm done here, I'll see you tomorrow," Kyo grabbed the shovel and leaves.

Miyako just watch him go and sighed,"You haven't change a bit."

* * *

><p>In the dorm, Kyo was in the 1-200 section. He looks left and right and found his room number. "133, ok."<p>

Kyo opens the door and looks inside. It was a luxurious room that had two beds, a kitchen, bathroom, and a large window to look out. He awes in amusement. He drops his bag on the right bed and lays down. "Aaah, finally made it through the first day..."

Kyo decided to take a little nap and turns to the right. The door knocks and woke up the boy. Kyo got off his bed and opens the door,"Hello?"

It was Yamada. Kyo was surprised,"Y-Yamada-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on you. I was a bit rough on you," Yamada rubbing the back of her head,"I'm sorry."

She came all the way to apologize to him. Kyo tries to make her feel better,"It's ok. You're a teacher, right? Teachers needs to discipline students for the next time they fight."

Yamada feels better and asked,"R-really?"

"Yeah, I mean it," Kyo smiled.

This made Yamada feel easy and she sighed,"Man, I thought you wouldn't forgive me that easily. Well, hope you have a good night!"

Kyo sees her go and said to her,"Y-yeah! Um, you too!"

He closes the door and exhales. Kyo walks back to his bed and lay down. He blinks a few times before sleeping.

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

Kyo was inside his bed sheets while snoring. Then, he rolls over and fell off the bed. The alarm clock came off and Kyo groans as he arose from the sheet. He rubbed his eyes and said to himself,"Morning already?"

The door knocks and Ichika's voice was heard,"Kyo, you awake?"

"Huh, Ichika-san?" Kyo said getting up and heading over to the door. He opens the door and sees Ichika in his uniform.

Ichika notice Kyo wasn't in uniform and asked,"Eh? Kyo, you know it's 7:45, right?"

"Eh?" Kyo looks at his IS/watch on his arm notice it now 7:46,"Ehhhh?!"

The class starts at 7:55. Kyo's eyes widen in horror and he quickly closes the door and got dress as fast he could. Kyo comes out of the door while he was zipping up his jacket. Ichika runs along with Kyo to class.

* * *

><p>"And, that's all for today," Yamada said closing her books,"I'll see you tomorrow."<p>

Kyo packs his stuff. While he was, Ichika taps him on the shoulder and asked,"Hey, Kyo."

Kyo turns and said,"Yeah?"

"After seeing you battle with Yamada-sensei, I figure I could give you few pointers on fighting," Ichika said,"How about it, wanna come? My friends are waiting at the arena."

"Sure, I guess," Kyo said picking up his book case,"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Houki, in her Akatsubaki, was practicing her sword. She swings up and down. Meanwhile, the other female pilots were doing their own training.<p>

Houki stops swing after noticing Ichika. She smiles and said,"Ichika! Huh?"

The girl then notice Kyo walking behind him.

Kyo asked Ichika,"Are you sure it's okay for to be with your 'friends'?"

"Don't worry, you'll fit in," Ichika smiled. Kyo didn't feel convinced, but just went along.

Ichika sees Houki and greeted her,"Yo, Houki."

Houki nods,"Yo..."

Ichika introduce Houki to Kyo,"Houki, this is Kyo. Kyo, Houki."

"Hello," Kyo waved,"But, you probably know me. I was in your class."

Houki nodded again,"Yeah, hi...um, Ichika, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Ichika wonder what she want and went to her. "Yes, Houki?"

"Why'd you bring him along?" Houki scolded Ichika,"You guys barely even met."

Ichika corrected her,"A-actually, I met him before school started."

"What? Where? When?" Houki asking more questions.

Ichika starts to feel suspicious of her attitude,"Houki, is something the matter with him being here?"

"N-no, it's just..." Houki didn't want to sound rude.

Then Kyo interrupts by asking them,"Um, are you guys finished?"

Ichika looks at him and said,"Yeah, come on let's go."

"Hai! Ichigo Kai!" Kyo announced as his whole body is covered by light and changing to Ichigo Kai.

Ichika raise his standby IS in the air,"Come, Byakushiki!"

The same light covers him and he was don in Byakushiki. Ichika, Houki, and Kyo took off to the air.

"Ichika-san, who are those girls?" Kyo said pointing to the other IS on the ground.

Ichika explained to him,"Those are my friend. Ling pilots the Chinese IS, Shenlong. Laura pilots the Schwarzer Regen. Charles takes the Revive. Cecilia fights with the Blue Tears. And last, is Kanzashi. Her IS is a custom Uchigane. Houki here, pilots the Akatsubaki. While I pilot the Byakushiki."

Those IS...had ridiculous firepower. Kyo would be screwed if he ever fought them. "You got...quite the friends here..."

Theeeeeeen, an object came towards him. BANS warned,"Incoming projectile, please evade."

But, BANS was too late as Kyo got hit in the chest by a blade. He screams as he falls and hit the ground. Kyo rub thd back of his helmet and looks up. A sharp blade was at the tip of his face.

Kyo sees Ling with a scimitar at the tip of his face. Ichika lands next to her and said,"Ling, what's your problem?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions. Why'd you bring a weak ass like him here to train with us?" Ling asked.

Ichika didn't like her attitude and said,"What's wrong with him being here? I said I would give him some pointers."

Ling scoffs,"Whatever, but this weak ass better not get in my way."

With that Ling took off in the air. Ichika sighed as he pulled Kyo to his feet. "I'm sorry about that. Ling, is usually like this when I have a new friend."

Kyo just exhales,"It's fine."

"W-well, anyway, let's start," Ichika said summoning the Yukihira,"I'll show you a kendo techique that Houki taught."

Kyo's right forearm deploys the beam saber and he activates it. "Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Up, down!" Ichika chanted as he swing his sword up and down. Kyo followed the same motion perfectly.<p>

Ichika praise Kyo,"Nice, Kyo. You're in the same motion as me. Keep it up."

"Hai!" Kyo nodded as he did more swings.

Afar on the bleachers, the girls watch in jealously that Ichika spending most of training with Kyo.

"Not only that guy just transfer, but he met Ichika before coming here," Ling was very pissed.

Kyi stops swinging and pants. Ichika stops as well and said,"I guess, that's all we're doing for today. But, quick question. Is the beam sabers and your guns on your head is the only weapons you have?"

Kyo shrugs,"I don't know. BANS, is there any weapons other than the Beam sabers and Vulcan?"

"Scanning..." BANS said,"I have found one weapon and a shield. The weapon is the Beam Magnum. The Beam Magnum fires a beam with electricity flying. A graze will automatically destroy an enemy. Be cautious with it. Second, is the shield. The shield houses an Energy Eraser generator. The generator will deploy an invisible force field and destroy any beam attack. However, the force field will not protect you from non-beam or physical attacks."

Kyo was relieve that the beam sabers and the vulcans weren't his only weapons. BANS told Kyo,"The weapons are not usable at this time. I will install the drives. It will take around tomorrow for the weapons to be fully functional."

But, the weapons needs to have a drive in order to work. Kyo sighed before his armor disappeared. Ichika's armor as well.

"Whew, thanks for the tips," Kyo said smiling.

Ichika gave him a thumbs up,"Hey, no problem. Anyways, I'll be heading, see ya!"

"Yeah! See you tomorrow!" Kyo waves to him.

* * *

><p>Kyo exhales as he drops his IS uniform and heads to the shower. He took off his clothes and lay them in a wooden bin. Kyo grab his IS, but BANS spoke to him,"There is no need to remove the IS, it is waterproof."<p>

This made Kyo sighed. He wanted to remove it so badly, but tried to get use to it. Kyo got in the shower and grabs the shampoo.

While he was showering, the door was knocking. Miyako was standing outside to check on him. "Um, Kyo are you in there? Kyo!"

Miyako grabs the door knob and twist it. The door was surprisingly opened. She went inside and said,"Kyo? Kyo, are you in here?"

The realization hit her when she didn't know he was showering. The bathroom door opens and Kyo comes out with a towel wrapped around.

"Huh?" Kyo notice Miyako in he room and frozed. They both stood like that before Kyo's face flustered and he screamed,"Miyako, what are you doing here?!"

Miyako also turned bright red and she turned around and covered her eyes. "I'm sorry! I just came to see you."

"Ah, mou! Just stand there while I get dressed," Kyo said going to the drawers.

Miyako tried her best not to look at him with curiosity. After finishing, Kyo turns and said,"Ok, you can look now."

She was relieve and she turns around to see Kyo. He was wearing a white shirt and gray shorts. Kyo rubs the back of his head,"Anyways, what do you need check on me for."

"Um, uhhhh..." Miyako was very nervous for some reason. She pulled out a DVD case from behind her back and said in a very fast voice,"I heard you like Gundam and I thought I buy a copy for you!"

Kyo was completely blown off by her fast sentence, but smiled and take the DVD. He looks at it and back to Miyako,"Thanks. You're the best, you know?"

"R-really?" Miyako was surprise that Kyo would do somehing like that.

Kyo smiled at her,"Hai."

This made Miyako blushed and cause her to leave the room immediately.

Kyo was very confused,"M-Miyako-chan! What was that all about?"

* * *

><p>Miyako took a deep breath as she close her room door,"Whew, he didn't realize it..."<p>

"I just wish he could be a little more smart about what I did," Miyako said getting into the showers.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Kyo was there to get the special. He ate a meat bun and said with a mouthful,"This is so delicious..."<p>

Kyo took another bite, but didn't notice some girls behind him. A girl taps him on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

Kyo choked on his food when he got startled. He coughs and grabs his water and push it down his throat. Kyo turns around while coughing,"Y-yes?"

"If you don't mind, could we sit here?" the girl asked nervously,"We don't have anywhere to eat at..."

Kyo notice how nervous she was and just smiled,"I don't mind."

The girls squealed. However, a voice behind said,"Hold up!"

The girl turns and see Miyako holding a large bento. She walks over to Kyo and clears her throat. "K-Kyo, I made my lunch last night, b-but I seem to make too much."

Kyo didn't understand what she was getting. Miyako put her lunch on the table and said,"So, will you please help me eat?"

The girls gasps while Kyo was embarassed. He looks around and notice the girls looking at him. Then he looks Miyako, who was making a puppy face. Kyo sweatdrops,"S-sure, why not?"

Miyako smiled happily and sits next to him. The girls sat down, but faraway from them. Kyo blushes deeply while looking down at the floor. Miyako unwraps her bento and remove the top. She picked a fired shrimp and moves toward Kyo's mouth.

"Say 'aaaah'," Miyako said nicely.

He knows she is doing and Kyo said in stuttering voice,"M-Miyako-chan, as much as I want to eat...I kind of-"

Suddenly, Miyako shoved the shrimp into Kyo's mouth. Kyo chewed and swallowed it. The flavor was very delicious!

The feeling of embarassment was gone and Kyo really liked it. "O-Oishi..."

Miyako blushes,"R-really...oh, you're so nice."

"Eh? N-no, I mean," Kyo realized his voice sound very different. Then most of the girls squealed. This made Kyo very embarassed again.

Miyako gives the Kyo the chop stick and told him,"Now, it's your turn to feed me."

Kyo stuttered,"E-eh?"

"Fe-ed me," Miyako said opening her mouth,"Aaaah."

Kyo doesn't want to do it because it was more embarassing. He turns around and notice the glares by the girls saying 'Do it'. Kyo sighed as he picked a fried chicken and said,"Here it comes..."

Kyo moves the food to her mouth. His heart rate was pumping abnormally. He was about to scream. The girls were aweing of what's happening.

"I'm going to die..." Kyo thought to himself.

It was 3 inches from Miyako's mouth and closing in...

It's almost there...

And...

BEEP!

Suddenly, an alarm came on. Holographic signs saying'Warning' came up. Kyo stopped feeding Miyako,"What the?!"

Miyako looks around wondering what was going on,"What? What's happening?"

"All students with personal IS please report to the observation room!" Yamada's voice said through the microphone.

Kyo got up from his chair and heads to the command. Kyo turns and said while running,"Thanks for the food, Miyako!"

"Kyo!" Miyako yelled his name.

* * *

><p>Kyo went through the doorway to the command room and sees the students with personal IS. Ichika notice Kyo and said,"Kyo!"<p>

"Ichika-san, what's going on?!" Kyo asked Ichika.

Ichika looks at the screen and Kyo did so as well. He sees only flames on the monitor, but look closely, we see an odd figure. The figure had a jellyfish-like blue glass around the head with 6 arms behind that shoots laser everywhere. The IS was mostly dark orange color.

"Wha-what is that?" this made Kyo terrified.

"Seems like an IS, but nothing I've seen before," Chifuyu said,"Well, in any case, get prep for combat! Hold that thing down until the instructors get ready."

"Hai!" the pilots said unison.

They leave the room, but Chifuyu called on Kyo,"Mr. Matsumoto!"

Kyo stops and said,"Yes, ma'am?"

"I know Yamada called for all pilots, but you're backing off of this one," Chifuyu said crossing her arms.

This shocked Kyo. His sensei was denying him from battle. Kyo protest,"B-but, why?! I can fight!"

"Then, you'll lose," Chifuyu said coldly,"I'm sorry, kid, but you're on standby unless they couldn't handle it."

Kyo protested again,"You just want me to watch?! Are you saying that I'm not fit for combat?!"

"No offense, but it's true," Chifuyu said looking back at the monitor,"Now, shut your mouth and stay put."

This made Kyo scoff, but he reluctantly agree,"Hai..."

* * *

><p>Ichika and his friends flies up in the air and sees the mysterious IS. The IS stops firing. The pilots stopped as well.<p>

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ichika interrogating him.

The mysterious IS pilot, however, talked back,"I'll be the one answering the question. I'm looking for a white IS. The same IS that crippled Autumn."

Ichika may know who she is referring to and snaps at her,"If you're looking for him, then you won't find him here! Hyah!"

He flies toward the IS and summoned the Yukihira. Ichika swings down to attempt a hit on it. The mysterious IS just stood still. Ichika hit the jellyfish-like glass. Then, electricity flow through the sword and into Ichika.

Ichika screamed in pain as his body was starting to paralyze. He stood in a stationary state and fall. He lands on the ground and choked in pain.

"ICHIKA!" the girls shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>Chifuyu, Yamada, and Kyo were shocked that Ichika was easily defeated.<p>

"Orimura-sensei, please let me deploy!" Kyo begged.

Chifuyu glares at him,"Shut up! You're on standby!"

* * *

><p>Houki flies toward the IS in anger. "How dare you do that to Ichika!"<p>

Houki hits the head wth the swords and the same electricity flow into her body. She choked in pain before falling as well in a paralyze state.

"Damn!" Ling cursed as she fired hed shoulder cannons. However, the shits just bounced off the head of the IS.

The IS pilot laughed mockingly,"Hahahahahaha! You don't understand don't you? My IS is invulnerable to your attacks. Anything you try to beat me will be futile!"

Laura scoffs before firing her rail gun,"Take this!"

The railgun shot bounced off as well and the pilot just soghed in boredom. "You don't understand don't you?"

The arms behind the IS back extends and summoned fireballs. The pilot smirks,"All right, get ready for a fire show host by the Ifrit!"

The Ifrit release dozens of fireballs from its hands. The fireballs home onto the pilots.

The fireball hits Ling and Laura. They both were sent flying to a wall. Cecilia raise her sniper rifle and released her drones.

"Don't get too full of yourself!" Cecilia shouted as she fired her weapon. The Ifrit's head once again bounced the beams off.

"Nani?! Aaaah!" Cecilia got hit by a fireball and falls to the ground.

"Cecilia!" Charles and Kanzashi yelled. They flew toward the Ifrit and release a barrage of fire towards her. Charles shoots the IS with two sub machine guns while Kanzashi release a barrage of missiles from her IS.

The Ifrit, however, fireballs destroyed the rockets and the bullets bounced off the head. The Ifrit grew tired off this and fires more fireballs. Charles tried her best not to get hit and summons her shield. However, a fireball hit her on the back and cause her spinning toward the ground and landing pretty hard. Kanzashi wasn't lucky as she was hit by 6 fireballs.

That was it. The pilots were defeated.

* * *

><p>Chifuyu couldn't believe it. All the pilots were defeated and none of them could make a scratch on it. Kyo tried to snap her out by saying,"Chifuyu! Please, let me join the fight!"<p>

"I said you're on standby, so quit-" Chifuyu snaps, but she was soon grabbed by her tie and pulled in close to Kyo's face.

"Would you stop?! We have no options left! Do you want to stand here and watch Ichika and others die?! Huh?!" Kyo yelled.

Chifuyu heard what he said and grew angry,"Oi, would you just...!"

"Shut up! I won't stand by and let them die!" Kyo said standing up to her,"You can punish me severely, I don't care. I beg of you, let me fight."

Kyo let's go and looks away from her. Chifuyu was shock for the first time that a boy like him had the pair to talk to his teacher like that. She looks back at the monitor. Kyo thought she wouldn't let him go, still.

However...

"Catapault 2 is still functional, but be careful," Chifuyu said,"That thing could still shoot you down."

Kyo looks at her and said,"Orimura-sen-"

"Also, one more thing," Chifuyu turns around and looks at him,"Don't die, that's an order!"

Kyo stands tall and shouts,"Hai!"

* * *

><p>The Ifrit laughs fiendishly,"Hahahahaha, come on, is there anyone else that is left to face me? Hahahaha!"<p>

However, she stopped laughing when she notice the catapault 2 opening.

(RX-0 from Gundam Unicorn plays)

Kyo, in the KR-0 Ichigo Kai, steps on the catapult platform. Then BANS started explaining to Kyo,"All battle systems are active. Beam Magnum and shield deploy."

In Kyo's right hand, the magnum materializes. The it was a gray customized rifle with 6 battery clips. The left hand held a white shield with the black on the sides of it.

"While installing the drives for the weapons, I also install a resistant program where your body won't be affected by the IS-D system," BANS explained.

"IS-D system?" Kyo asked. He hadn't heard about what that system was.

BANS explains the detail,"IS-D system is the abbreviation for 'Infinite Stratos Destroyer'. This system will release the limiters on the armor to increase the power of Ichigo Kai. The system is programmed to destroy IS units."

Kyo now understand and he bends down. He takes a deep breath and exhales. He put on a serious face and shouts,"Matsumoto Kyo in Ichigo Kai, here I come!"

The platform slingshots him forward as his booster pack fires. Kyo took off while avoiding fireballs that now destroyed the catapult. Kyo flies up before doing a spin.

The armored boy raise his rifle up and grabbed the handle on the left side of with the left hand. Kyo looks around and a red dot appeared on the radar. "Found it!"

Kyo pulls the trigger and the barrel of the rifle charges before firing a powerful red and purple electric beam toward the enemy. The Ifrit's head got hit, but instead of bouncing off the beam literally punched through. The pilot grunt as she dash away with the right side of head completely blown off.

An empty battery clip discards and another comes up and was locked in place. Kyo was dumbstruck at the firepower of the Beam Magnum,"Sugoi."

However, he has no time to awe. He fires again, but the Ifrit dash below. The white IS fires once again, but the Ifrit dodged it still. He fires two more time, but no luck still.

* * *

><p>"S-sugoi..." Yamada was literally impressed by how Kyo manage to improve.<p>

Chifuyu just stood there with a serious face.

* * *

><p>Kyo pants after his rifle had just discarded the last clip. He grabbed a magazine at the back of his skirt armor and loads it into the rifle. He fires again and the Ifrit once again dodged the shot.<p>

"Damn, she's fast," Kyo muttered. Then fireballs was shot at him. Kyo raise his shield and defended himself. The flames just disperse at contact with the shield.

The enemy pilot raised an eyebrow before stopping her assault. Kyo was about to fire until the enemy said to him,"Hold on!"

Kyo followed what she said, but didn't lower his weapon. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to find you," the pilot said,"Here's the deal, you give me that IS and I'll take you on a very spectacular date."

Kyo stood quiet at her deal before answering,"Love the deal, but I'm not into 'hot' chicks."

(Music stops)

...

The pilot stood quiet at his answer before laughing. Kyo was irritated and annoyed by her and asked,"What's so funny?"

"T-that's the first time someone make a joke about me," the pilot giggled,"That is so priceless."

Kyo lowered his weapon and rubbed the back of his helmet with his left hand,"Ahh, thanks I guess?"

"I was being sarcastic, you moron," the pilot said telling the truth.

"Ooooooh, but that was a pretty funny joke wasn't-" Kyo admits the joke was clever, but he was interrupted when she fired a fireball when his guard was down.

The fireball hits him and exploded on contact. The pilot laughed,"Hahahahaha, you boys are too nice. Hahahahaha!"

"I wouldn't say that," a female voice spoke.

The smoke disappears and in front of the Ichigo Kai was a blue hair girl inside blue IS. The new pilot raised a lance up and said,"Boy, isn't this noisy during the afternoon."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kyo asking her name.

The girl turn and introduce herself,"I'm Sarashiki Tatenashi, the Mysterious Lady, better remember that. And, I believe you're Matsumoto Kyo, the second male to pilot an IS. I thought the information was bogus, but look what I found."

"Y-yeah. Anyways, what'll we do?" Kyo raising his rifle toward the enemy.

Tatenashi put on a serious face,"That head of hers is impervious to physical attacks. One touch could get us paralyzed. Here's the plan, I'll act as decoy and while she's distracted, shoot her with your rifle."

"Hai!" Kyo nodded.

Tatenashi and Kyo then, flew toward the IS. The Ifrit fired more fireballs. Kyo got in front of Tatenashi and blocked the fireballs with the shield. Then, Tatenashi flew above Kyo and flies forward with the lance aim toward the head. It fires bullets from the 4 holes on the lance.

The bullets were no use since they just bounced off. Tatenashi stabs the head, but soon got electrocuted. Kyo yelled,"Tatenashi!"

"Hahahaha! You fool, haven't seen what my head could do?" the pilot laughed. Then suddenly, Tatenashi's whole body turned to water and falls.

Kyo was shock,"Nani?!"

"Water?" the pilot said,"Then, that means..."

"Yes, I made a clone of myself," Tatenashi was heard behind her,"And, I left a little present for you."

The pilot didn't understand, but realizes her helmet has a hole. A blue diamond shape device was attach inside. Tatenashi flick her finger and the device exploded.

Smoke comes out of the hole. It appears the head couldn't be damage by a bomb, but the disadvantage is the pilot's head will be vulnerable if it had a bomb inside. Tatenashi looks at Kyo and shouts,"Matsumoto, do it!"

"I got it!" Kyo said aiming at the enemy,"Target, locked on! Fire!"

The magnum fires and the beam shoots toward the enemy. The beam hits the head and the entire thing started to molt before exploding. Kyo lower his weapon,"Did we get it?"

"Negative. The target is still functional," BANS warned,"It merely shed it's armor."

"What?" Kyo didn't understand until the smoke clears and it shocks him.

The enemy was still alive. However, the jellyfish like head was gone along with the six arms on the back. The Ifrit's pilot snickers,"You really thought it was that easy? I saved the best for last. Now, witness Ifrit's true form!"

The helmet of the pilot was similar to Ichigo Kai's helmet, but is kind of round and has the color dark brown. It has an arrow shape visor. One metal pipe appeared on her shoulders and they fire flames.

"The danger level of the enemy has risen," BANS warned.

The evil pilot laughs as she looks at her enemy wih thirst,"Time to die!"

The Ifrit's pipes on the shoulder fired and she flies toward them while leaving a trail of flames. Kyo aim his rifle and fired. However, the IS unit's speed has increase and she dash above and shoot two cables from her hands.

"Look out!" Tatenashi said pushing Kyo out of the way. She blocks the cable with her lance, but as soon as they latch on, electricity flows into her body and she becomes paralyzed as well.

"Tatenashi-san!" Kyo shouted. Tatenashi looks at Kyo and smiled,"It's...all up to you now, Kyo..."

She lost consciousness and falls. Kyo watched in horror at what happen. Then, the Ifrit looks at Kyo and shouted,"You're next!"

The Ifrit raise her left hand in the air and large ball of flames appeared when the pipes fired. She threw it at the white IS. The Ichigo Kai tried to defend itself with the shield. But, the force was so strong that he was pushed up into a tower.

(Unicorn from Gundam Unicorn plays)

Kyo choked in pain when he crashed. He coughs out a bit of blood. Kyo grunts in pain as BANS warned him,"Warning. Shield energy has exceeded 50%."

"Why you..." Kyo growled in anger as his pupil started to shrunk. The orange ring starts to turn blood red. This was indication of the activation of the IS-D system. BANS said,"System launch."

From bottom to top, his armor separates like the last time. The shield separates as well and reveal the same red components. The helmet opens up and the two antennas extends from the hole. The mouth plate splits downward.

The Ifrit was shock by his transformation. She didn't have time to be shock and fired multiple fireballs from her hands. However, her target moves and hit the tower instead. "So fast!" she grunted.

The Ichigo Kai was flying fast immensely while leaving behind a red streak. The Ifrit flies away from it and tries to get some distance. Behind her, Ichigo Kai follows.

"I get it now, so this the Ichigo Kai's true power," Kyo said as he followed.

The antennas retracts to the holes in the helmet and Ichigo Kai fires the vulcan from his head. The Ifrit was dodging them successfully. Kyo stops and continued firing then his antenna once again extends and he fires the Beam Magnum.

The enemy flew below and avoid it and flies right to evade another. The rifle was empty and he grabbed the last magazine and reloads. Kyo fires again and this time manage to graze the left shoulder and destroy the pipe.

The Ifrit turns around and flies toward the enemy. Kyo notice she was getting close and pulled the trigger on the Beam Magnum. However, she got in front of him and grab his arm holding the rifle and raised it in the air. The rifle fires upward.

Kyo fires his vulcan at her. And then he bash her in the face with his shield. The visor on her glass breaks open. The pilot closed her eyes to avoiding getting glass in her eyes.

Not done yet, the left beam saber launched and he caught it in the left hand. He slash downward and made a huge cut in her armor. Then, Kyo's boosters went full throttle and he pushed the pilot using the shield. However, he didn't notice his shield energy hit zero.

Kyo raise his left hand in the air to slash her, but her right hand summoned a Beam saber. Then, she slash and cut Ichigo Kai left arm off. Kyo's eyes were terrified, but he soon forgot about that and pushed her into the tower that he once crashed.

"N-nani..." Chifuyu was shock that Ichigo Kai's left arm was cut off, but Kyo didn't show any reaction.

Yamada just covered her eyes.

(Music ends)

The blood red IS moves away from the tower. The Ifrit was stuck in the tower. The pilot coughed and she asked,"W-what the hell are you? You didn't show reaction."

Kyo answer was aiming the Beam Magnum at her. She whimpers in fear and begged,"W-wait! Don't kill me!"

"Oh, yeah? Give me a reason?" Kyo said putting his finger on the trigger.

"Because, I know you wouldn't want to do something that regrettable do you?" the pilot said.

She was right. Kyo was not the kind of person to kill. He lowered his weapon. This chance was given for the pilot as she activates her Beam saber and tries to throw it. But, then another Beam saber was thrown and stabbed into her leg. She screams in pain as she drops her weapon.

"Damn! Damn!" the pilot grunted. Kyo flies over while putting his Beam Magnum at the back of his booster pack and remove the saber off her leg. Then that whens blue electricity shoots at Kyo's body from her IS.

Kyo growled in pain. The electricity was absorb in his armor and BANS told him,"We have obtained new weapons: the Beam Sniper, Beam Gatling gun, and Hyper Bazooka. I will now install drives for them."

Kyo didn't care about that, he cares about the pilot. The pilot of Ifrit appeared to have passed out from the pain. Then, a bleep came on his radar. Kyo turns around and zoom in on the approaching object.

It was a black IS with large wings with two lance like cannon on the back. The blood red IS looks at the Ifrit and picked the pilot up by the left hand. He flies over to the incoming object and flashes his eyes in white color, indicating that he doesn't want to fight.

The new IS stops and aimed her lance at the Ichigo Kai. The IS stops and stood like that. Kyo tried to reason with her,"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to give you this pilot."

The enemy was giving her the pilot? The black IS still have the cannons at him,"Are you trying to trick me?"

Kyo shook his head,"No, I'm being honest. Here."

"Huh? Oi, you..." the pilot notice he was flying closer.

Kyo flew toward her slowly. The pilot, however, still saw him as a threat, but lowered her cannons. He puts the pilot in the black IS unit's arms. Kyo flies away from her and was about to leave until she asked,"What are you?"

Kyo turns and answered her,"I'm just a first year student. One more thing, tell her that 'I'm sorry'."

"...Madoka," the pilot said.

Kyo tilt his head,"Hai?"

"My name is Madoka, remember that name because it'll be your last for the next time we meet," Madoka smirks as she flies away with her comrade.

They were gone. The battle was finally over.

"Now revealing battle results," BANS briefing,"There are no casaulties. Few or more of the pilots were injured. Extensive damage to the buildings. The battle was a success. Now, activating tele-repair."

At the ground, the cut off left arm with the shield suddenly vanish. The left arm materializes on the stub of his left and connect itself. His arm was now repaired.

"Left arm unit's repairs complete. IS-D system deactivate," BANS said as the armor closes. The now normal Ichigo Kai lands back down on the battlefield. He heard a groan and sees Ichika still paralyzed.

"Ichika-san!" Kyo said as ran to him. He kneels to him and lifts him up,"Oi, hang in there, oi!"

Ichika opens his eyes and smiles,"Man, did I miss your battle because it seems like it."

"Oh, yeah, you did," Kyo smiled behind his mask as he helped him up.

* * *

><p>The pilots were standing tall in a line as their teacher walks pass them. Chifuyu was debriefing them,"I'm glad all of you are all right, but I'm greatly disappointed. You were all single handedly by one IS. Also, Matsumoto, you made contact with the enemy, but you gave her back the enemy pilot. Step up for your punishment!"<p>

"Hai!" Kyo said walking up and putting his hands behind his back and stands tall.

Chifuyu blows on her right fist before retracting it back and thrust it forward and punched Kyo hard into his cheek. Kyo was forced away and falls back into the ground with a large gash on his cheek. He sits up and rubs his wound.

"Now, get going people! I won't tolerate you for being sleepy for tomorrow's training!" Chifuyu ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" the pilots shouted.

As soon as the pilots left, Chifuyu looks at her fist. It had blood on it. She looks at Kyo as he walks away before thinking,"There's something different about him."

* * *

><p>At Kyo's room, the boy was laying down on the bed thinking about the pilot he just met. He doesn't understand why she would tell him her name. Kyo just sighed.<p>

Knock! Knock!

Kyo got off his bed and heads over,"I'm coming."

The door opens and Kyo said,"Hello..."

Then, he got slapped at right cheek. Kyo looks and notice it was Miyako,"Eh? Why?"

Kyo falls back onto the floor. He place his hand on his cheek. Kyo looks at her and notice she had tears in her eyes. He gets up and asked,"Miyako, what's wrong?"

Miyako moves in front of him and started hitting him in the chest,"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"What did I do wrong?" Kyo thought to himself.

"What the hell are you?! You got your arm cut off and show no reactions," Miyako said after she stops hitting him.

Kyo turned pale that she now knows what she is. He looks at the floor and answered honestly,"Promise you won't tell anyone, but I'm...a cyborg."

Miyako moves away, confused,"W-what? Y-you're a cyborg?! Why didn't you say anything about this?!"

"I just...didn't want to scare you," said Kyo looking away from her,"If I told you, you'll be scared."

That earn him another slap on the cheek. Miyako yelled at him,"Are you stupid?! I don't care what you are! If you told me what you really are, we may never be having this argument in the first place!"

This made Kyo stood still. He asked her,"You don't care if I'm a cyborg?"

"Of course. I won't reject for who you really are," Miyako said not angry anymore,"But, please don't keep secrets from me. After all, we're friends and we talk about our problems. I'm sorry for slapping you twice."

Kyo just sighed before sighing,"It's ok. And, Miyako..."

"Y-yeah?" wondered Miyako.

Kyo smiles very bright,"Thanks for not rejecting me for who I am."

Miyako just smiled,"Of course, baka. I won't ever deny you for who you are."

Kyo raises a fist,"So...we're cool. No need to tell my secret to everyone?"

Miyako exchanged a fist pump,"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it," Autumn was watching the head camera from the Ifrit. She was completely dumbstruck of how strong the blood red IS is. "One of the best pilot taken down by this thing?"<p>

Squall just stood while asking Madoka,"Why'd you withdraw from the battle, M?"

Madoka was leaning against the wall. She just scoffs,"How else was I suppose to fight when I have 'luggage' on me?"

"But, that's not like you. You usually would abandon the pilot to and take on the enemy yourself," Squall smirked,"I suppose you have a plan?"

Madoka got off the wall and walks away while saying,"I don't."

"Oi, then why'd you leave him?!" Autumn angerly exclaimed.

Madoka looks at her and said,"I have my reasons."

She leaves the room, leaving the two. Madoka heads into her room and lays down on the bed. She covers her eyes with her left arm and thought about the blood red IS. The way it fought and how he took down his enemy made her feel...weird.

Madoka wants to kill Chifuyu and found something inside that boy. She felt the desire for destruction from it. It thirst for violence. Madoka chuckles before laughing sinisterly.

* * *

><p>It was morning time in the cafeteria for a certain pilot...<p>

"Aaaah, soda taste great in the morning," said Kyo after taking a big sip of his soda. He takes a sip again, but notice some girls running. He got up from his seat and asked,"Um, excuse me, but why are you all running?"

"There's a motorcycle outside! We came to see what it was!"

Kyo tilts his head,"Motorcycle?"

Outside, the girls were gathering around. Kyo moves through the crowd and see what they were looking. It was amazing. It was a motorcycle, but it looked more advance. The front of the had a white half cone-like armor that extends 5 feet. On the left and right sides of the back of the vehicle had two circle top shape thrusters. The steering handles had armor in front of them. Also, there is an eyebrow extended leg built-in computer. On the left and right side of the computers were half eyebrow extended leg. The left one tells the MPH and the right tells the time in blue LED.

Ichika appears next to Kyo and said,"What is that?"

"I have no idea..." Kyo muttered. Then, the motorcycle engines roar before it auto-control dries toward Kyo. The boy moves back a bit as the vehicle stopped in front of him.

Kyo and Ichika looks at eacher and Kyo just shrugged. He walks over to the vehicle and notice there was a hand print on the middle eyebrow extended leg computer. Kyo place his right hand on the screen and BANS said,"Scanning..."

A 'bleep' came out and BANS said,"Biometric DNA recognized. Access granted. RM-0 Cyclone Kai is fully operational."

Kyo remove his hand from the screen. The girls gather around him and awe at was going to happen next. Kyo looks around before getting on the vehicle and put his hands on the handles. He twist the handles and the engines roar.

"Ok, here I go," Kyo move the handles forward clockwise and the back wheels spin and kicks off dust before he went off at surprising speed of 120 MPH in an instant,"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Chifuyu comes out in the sunlight and asked the students,"All right, what the hell is that noise?!"

"Oh-oh, yeah!" Kyo drove past in front of her.

Chifuyu didn't catch the fast vehicle and asked Ichika,"Mr. Orimura, what is that?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Ichika answered,"It just appeared out of nowhere and it seems to be Kyo's vehicle."

Chifuyu rubbed the back of her head,"Can this day get any weirder?"

Kyo stops in front of the two. He was so full of energy and got off the vehicle. "Did you guys saw that?! That was so awesome!"

"I know, but did you happen to know that it's almost class time?!" Chifuyu yelled and it made Kyo flinch.

Kyo looks down at the ground,"No, ma'am..."

"But, can I at least put it in the hangar?" Kyo asked nicely.

Chifuyu sighed,"Yes, but hurry up and no-"

But, her sentence was cut off when Kyo drove past her and ignoring what she said,"Sorry, couldn't hear what you said! Bye!"

Chifuyu sighed again,"Boys these days..."

"Yeah, but he is an epic one," Ichika said walking next to his sister.

* * *

><p>(It's you (STUDIO APARTMENT REMIX) by Kylee)<p>

subete ga it's you

omoi wa that's true

kimi ni wa don't know what to say

kotoba dake ja koborete shimau yo

You're the only one

sekai wa watashi no kokoro wo utsusu

kimi ga inakucha imi ga nai

I'm trying to be what you want

kiraware taku nakute

just give me what I'm looking for me wo mitsumete

subete ga it's you

omoi wa that's true

kimi ni wa don't know what to say

kotoba dake ja koborete shimau yo

You're the only one

itsumo I miss you

wakatte you too

tsutaetai yo how I am

dokomade demo tsuite ikitai yo

Won't you take me there?

tokubetsu na only you and me sekai he!

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Whew! I gotta say it a kind a long chapter I written. You probably know the battle scene took place in Mobile suit Gundam Unicorn OVA 2. I really wanted to write that part so badly and I finally did. Juuuuuust alter it a little bit. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this story and review as well. And, don't worry I'll update on my Kamen rider Drawn to life story, ciao!


	3. Episode 3: a violent encounter!

Another Day Tomorrow

yami no naka de nemutteiru dake de

konna ni muboubi ni kizutsuitari mayou tabi

Answer Must Be Somewhere

tsuyoku tsuyoku iikikaseru you ni

kimi no namae yobitsuzukeru

miugoki dekinai you hosoi PIANO sen ga

sekai no sumizumi made harimegurasareteru

sore wa tsumetaku hada ni kuikonda totan ni

dokoka de shikakerareta TORAPPU wo ugokasu

te wo nobashitara sagashiteta asu ni todoki souna no

yubisaki ni wa fureteiru

Another Day Tomorrow

Kinou he wa kesshite susumenai kara

me wo tojita mama hashiridaseba soko wa mirai

Answer Must Be Somewhere

watashi no koto dare yori mo shitteru

watashi dakara shinjirareru

* * *

><p>Episode 3: "A violent encounter?!"<p>

"Hyaaaah!" Kyo screamed as he raise his rifle up and fired. Ichika dashed above and flies toward him. Kyo put his rifle on his back and a beam saber came out of his forearm and activates.

Kyo blocks a swing from him. He smirks,"Wow, no wonder you're so popular."

"You could say that, but this match is mine!" Ichika yelled as he pushed Kyo away. Ichika's weapon energy hit up to 100% and his whole body glowed.

Kyo cover his face before looking,"So, that's Reiraku Byakuya, huh?"

Ichika flies toward Kyo while making a warcry. Kyo raise his shield and defends himself. Sparks flies off the shield. However, Kyo couldn't handle the push and was thrown back into the ground. He tries to get up, but Ichika fired his 50 caliber particle cannon.

Kyo raise his shield and it splits open to reveal the EE generator. The cannon's beam disperse at contact with the invisible force field. Kyo gets up and throw his saber away. He grab his rifle and shoots. Ichika dash right and continued flying toward him with the Reiraku.

However, Ichika failed to notice his shield energy and weapon energy hit zero. The energy blade on his Yukihira dissipates. Ichika sweatdrops as he stopped when the Beam Magnum was pointed in his face.

"Checkmate," smirked Kyo as he put the rifle on his back. Ichika lands on the ground and sighs,"Man, you seem to catch on quick."

"I guess," Kyo shrugged,"The tips you gave me helped me big time. Thanks."

Ichika smiles,"Your welcome. Well, I'll be heading back to my dorm, what about you?"

"Me? Well..." Kyo looks around and back at Ichika,"I'm gonna do a little more practice on my shooting."

"Ok, see ya tomorrow," Ichika said as his armor disappears and heads to the locker room.

Kyo waves,"Yeah, see ya!"

Ichika was gone and now, Kyo was alone. He looks up before breathing in and out,"Ikuze!"

Kyo flies up and pulls out his rifle and fired at the holographic targets that appear. He manage to hit a row of them and continued his practice.

But unknown to him, a figure was standing on top of a building watching him.

* * *

><p>Since the incident that took place a week ago many students were leaving school when it was proven that it no longer safe due to enemy attack.<p>

The classroom was kind of empty, but there was still a dozen of students in there. Kyo likes the room being quiet as he was waiting for class to start. Miyako sits next to him and greeted,"Morning, Kyo."

"Morning," Kyo waved,"Man, it's kind of quiet you know. Since the attack many girls started leave the academy. But, I can understand they're scared."

Miyako put both her hands behind her head,"Yeah, I guess. But, I'm still here."

"You sure? Not too late to leave," Kyo asked.

Miyako's cheeks bulges as she asked,"Kyo, are you implying that you don't want me around you anymore?"

Kyo waved his hands,"N-no! I'm just worried about you. I mean..."

"What'll I do if you were hurt? I'll never forgive myself," Kyo said with his voice turning low.

Miyako's face flustered. She smiled at him,"Kyo, you don't have to worry about me. Just so you know, I'm always with you. After all, we are friends."

Kyo looks at her and smiled,"Of course."

Then, Ichika comes in and greeted,"Hey, Kyo!"

Kyo sees Ichika and waved,"Hey."

Ichika sits down and put his case on the floor. He stretch his arms up and leaned back on his seat. "Ugh, Houki was very strict when she took me to kendo in the early morning."

"Guess that's what it takes to be a childhood friend," Kyo smiled.

"Probably," Ichika said.

Yamada comes in the classroom and starts her morning announcement,"Morning, class. I hope all of you are feeling fine after the certain 'fight' that took place at the arena last week and our new transfer student had to risk his life and cause a lot of damage to most buildings."

"Hey!" Kyo muttered.

"Well, we thank you for that. Anyways, we know a lot of people are de-transferring from the academy, but at our surprise, we have a new student with us! Come in!"

The door opens and a beauty comes in. She had long red hair that reach down her back with peach color skin and three freckles below her eyes. She also had red eyes. She wore a white vest and red bow with a black shirt that exposes a bit of her cleavage. She even wears skirt with red stockings and brown high heel boots.

"This is Seno Salvotoro, she is the Representative of Spain," Yamada telling the class the new student's biography,"She's new so please be nice to her."

Seno looks at her and smiled,"It's ok, senorita."

"Anyways, your seat is behind Mr-" Yamada was about tell where to go, but Seno finished her last word of the sentence,"Matsumoto, am I correct?"

Yamada blinked,"Um, yes."

Seno walks past the students and stops near Kyo's desk. She looks at Kyo with a stare. Kyo tilts his head. Then a smile came on Seno's face and she puts her hand out to Kyo.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, amigo," Seno said. Kyo smiles and exchanges a handshake,"Hai!"

But when he handshakes, his hand was suddenly squeezed. Kyo looks at his hand and back to Seno, who had a hungry face. She lets go and sits behind him. Kyo's hand was red when he looked at it.

Kyo felt death when she squeezed his hand. It felt like the thirst for violence and destruction was flow into his body. As class started, Kyo was trying his best not to look at Seno.

* * *

><p>The class ends and the students were ready to head to the lunch room. Kyo packs his things, but didn't notice Seno walking in front of him. He looks up and sees Seno. "H-hi, Seno."<p>

"What's wrong? Are you still shakened by my hand's 'warmth'? Forgive me," Seno said smiling.

"That's not it," Kyo said looking away.

Seno smiles more in a creepy way,"Oh, don't lie. I know you were trying to stare at boobs."

Kyo's face turned red and he denied it,"That's very wrong!"

"Hehehe, you sure?" Seno smirked,"Your face is very red."

Kyo was now very irritated,"Stop making fun of me!"

Seno giggled,"I'm joking, I'm joking! But, I have a question for you."

"...what?" wondered Kyo.

Seno's face turned into a pure, evil smile,"Die."

The scene was very quiet when she said that. Kyo broke up the silence,"That's...not really a quest-"

Suddenly, she lift her leg up and kicks his desk in half. Kyo was left speechless and he was like,"Eh?"

The entire class were shock at the ridiculous power of their new classmate.

Seno moves her foot off the broken desk and said,"That's because I don't do request."

"Now, let's get this started!" Seno said before dashing toward Kyo. The boy flinches before moving right from a punch.

Kyo dodges the hits while trying convince her to stop,"Oi, would you...just...stop what you are...doing?! Ugh!"

Kyo was kicked in the stomach and he hit against the window. The window cracked on contact and some glass skewered his right arm. The entire class gasped.

Seno scoffs at him as she said,"Man, you're too weak."

Kyo look at his right arm and it was bleeding. Miyako comes in with two yakisoba."Hi, hi! Listen, Kyo I brought some-Kyo?!"

Miyako drops the breads and runs over to his side. She looks at his arm and gasped,"Kyo, what happened?"

"Why don't you ask the new student?" Kyo glared at her. Seno smirks at him,"Oh, my bad. I guess I went a little hard on you, boy."

Miyako stands up and confronts her,"Why'd you have to hurt him?! He never did anything to you!"

"Indeed, senorita. He never did anything to offend me, but you see..." Seno looks at Kyo with a fiendish smile."I came here to this academy just to find him."

Seno walks past Miyako and kneels in front of Kyo and stared at with a grin,"I was expecting a challenge from him. After all, he did defeat two pilots, whom are from Phantom Task."

Kyo's eyes widen in surprise,"You know Phantom Task?"

"You could say that," Seno said standing up,"Anyways, get a bandage on that wound. Wouldn't want to clean the blood."

Kyo made a serious face as he stand from where he is and letting go of his wound. "Whatever."

Kyo walks past Seno and head out the door. He opens the door, but didn't notice he dashed past Yamada. She caught a glimpse of his wound and asked,"Mr. Matsumoto, are you okay?! Do I need to take you to th-"

"I'm ok!" Kyo assured.

Miyako went past Yamada while saying,"I'll talk to him, sensei."

* * *

><p>Kyo shoots a target with the magnum and use his vulcan to shoot two above. A holographic text came up saying '58 points'. Ichika flies down next to Kyo. Kyo was firing again while Ichika asked,"Hey, how are you doing?"<p>

Kyo reloads on his rifle and shoots again,"I'm doing good."

"I heard what happen in the classroom," Ichika said looking at Kyo's arm,"You going to be ok?"

Kyo sighed before putting his rifle on his back,"Yeah, the wound wasn't really that bad."

Bleep! Bleep!

"I'm sorry to interrupt," BAN broke into the conversation,"But, the weapons driver has been installed."

It has been a week for the weapons driver to be installed. One of the weapons materialized in his right hand. It was a 200mm beam sniper rifle.

Kyo awed at the weapon designs and test the accuracy on it,"Sweet! I'm going to try it out!"

A target comes up and Kyo aimed at it. Ichika sweatdrops,"Sure you want to use it now?"

"What's the problem," Kyo said ready to pull the trigger,"It's not like it's going to-"

When he pulled a trigger, a fast pink beam fires. The recoil was so strong he literally was pushed back onto the ground. Ichika coughs when dust arose from the spot where Kyo fell. "Itai...

Ichika facepalms,"I told you."

Kyo gets up and shake his head. He scrapes some dust off his armor. "Wow, this thing rocks!"

Then, students in the bleacher were yelling at something. Kyo and Ichika looked up at the top of catapault 1. A pilot was standing there looking at them.

The IS she was wearing was black with white stripes on the edges. She has two high heel leg armor that reach her thighs. Two weapon containers on connected behind back. She had a sword-like horn on her forehead. The face looked familiar. In fact, she looks like Seno!

"Seno?" Kyo asking himself.

Seno smirks,"Yo, boy. I see you have your own personal IS. This could make things more interesting. Now, come at me!"

What? This girl wanted to challenge Kyo to a fight? Kyo merely click his tongue and looks away from her,"No way. I have no reason to fight you."

Seno smile even more fiendishly,"Are you sure? You're not mad after I bang you up back the classroom?"

Kyo just walked away from her. Seno took this opportunity to attack and her left container splits open and reveals an anti-tank rifle. She took it out with one hand and aim it at Kyo and fired.

Ichika saw this and got behind Kyo,"Look out!"

Ichika got hit in the chest and pushed back at Kyo. They both banged into each other. Ichika went off to the opposite direction unconcious.

"Ichika-san!" Kyo yelled as he got up.

Seno heft her rifle on her shoulder,"Now, is that a perfect reason to fight me?"

Kyo looks at her and asked,"Why are you so desperate to fight me?"

"Because..." Seno looked at him while licking her lips,"Because everytime I see you fight, my body feels warm. I want to fight you to satisfy myself. I want to have what I want and I'm going to get it. Do me a favor and fight."

Kyo face turned dark as he looks down while muttering,"You...you..."

He looks at her with pure rage and yelled,"YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR DOING THIS!"

Ichigo Kai flies toward Seno. His IS-D system launch and the armor separates along with his helmet revealing the grasshopper head. He aim at Seno and fired his rifle.

Seno flies upward and avoid it. She smiles more fiendishly as she fired her anti tank rifle. The students were aweing and shock at this turn of event. Ichika grunts as he regain conciousness.

Kyo defend the rifle bullet with his shield, but it cause a dent and damage it. The shield shoots sparks out and Kyo threw it away when it is now useless. He use his left hand to grab the left beam saber from his booster pack. Kyo flies toward Seno while shooting at her.

Seno smirked as she summoned a plasma combat knife and flies toward him as well. They clash swords as they look at each other dead in the eyes. The two IS pushes away from one another.

Kyo pants while Seno was ok. Seno smirks more,"This feels good! More, I want more!"

"Shut up!" Kyo shouted as he threw his empty sniper rifle away and grabbed his Beam Magnum and fired. Seno dahs left and flies at Kyo again. Kyo parried the knife swing with his beam saber and fires his vulcans.

The vulcans hit the rifle and it was broke in half. Seno throws her rifle away and summoned another plasma combat knife. She slash downward and manage to cut the front of the magnum's barrel. The weapon started to malfunction before he threw it away and exploded.

The Ichigo Kai grabs the other saber and slash downward. Seno caught the saber with both her knives. Then she kicked Kyo away from her and got some distance away from her. Her weapon container opens up and a 4 silo rocket launched was grabbed with her left hand.

Seno fires 12 hear seeking missiles at him. Kyo fired his vulcans. He manage to take out 9 missiles but three were still active. His vulcans ran out of ammo and now reloading.

Kyo slashes two rockets in half, however the last one appeared behind and explode on contact. Kyo falls from the explosion. He hits the ground and slides.

Kyo sits up and rubbed the back of his helmet,"Ugh..."

Then he got up and notice Seno was gone. The radar bleeps and he looks up. The girl he was fighting falls on top of him. She knocks him down on the ground and holds him there by the arms. Kyo struggles to move his arms, but she was too strong.

Seno pants as sweats fall from her face and landed on the face of the Ichigo Kai. She grins as she said,"I knew it was you at first glance. I feel so happy and less vex when I'm fighting you..."

The position they were in was something like in a romance novel. The students were squealing at them with their faces red and some fainting.

Kyo sweatdrops,"Come on, are they serious?!"

"What? I thought you like the attention," Seno smirked as she licked her lips,"Now, let's finish this."

Seno raises her plasma knife and ready to strike Kyo's face. Kyo's eyes widen as she thrust it toward him. He closed his eyes. However, Seno has stopped her assault.

The girl got off of him and her knife disappears. Kyo sits up from where he was.

"It's look like I'm not mistaken," Seno said to Kyo,"There's no way you could defeat those pilots easily without that FORM. I hope we battle again, I had a lot of fun."

Seno flies up and lands in catapault 2 and disengage her IS. Her IS was in the form of black and white hair pin. Kyo got up and his armor change back.

Ichika flies next to him and asked,"So, what was that about?"

"No idea, Ichika," Kyo said with a serious face.

* * *

><p>Kyo and Ichika were walking to their dorms after changing. They then, see Orimura-sensei with the girls behind them. Kyo and Ichika stood where they are and stand tall.<p>

Chifuyu stops in front of Kyo and hit him on the head. Kyo felt no pain, but faked it. "Itai!"

Chifuyu rubbed her fist and scolded Kyo,"You idiot, don't ever change into that form again. You realized that Phantom Task and other IS companies will come after your IS, right?"

"B-but..." Kyo stuttered.

Kyo looks at the floor in guilt. But, Ling from behind asked him in a rude voice,"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm...I'm..." Kyo's eyes started to form tears.

Ichika stood up for him,"Hey guys, come on! Kyo didn't mean it. The new student provoked him into changing."

"In case you haven't remember, you were hurt because of he refused to fight," Houki said crossing her arms.

"What, now you're saying that he's to blame?" Ichika said glaring at her.

The students and teacher begin to argue. Kyo just left to leave them alone.

* * *

><p>Kyo was sitting against his Cyclone Kai thinking about his mistake. He was crying as well. Kyo wipe his tears away and sniffs.<p>

"Yo, boy. Here," a female voice said with a hand holding a tissue.

Kyo sniffs as he took the tissue kindly,"A-arigatou, Seno-chan..."

Then, Kyo now realize that Seno was there with him. He looks at her and shouts,"S-Seno-chan!"

"Oi, what are you leaking your eyes out for?" Seno said raising an eyebrow,"Men like you shouldn't act like babies."

Kyo wipes his tears away and glance away from her,"I wasn't crying..."

Seno sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. She walks over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry if I went a little rough on you," Seno apologized as she has an annoyed look,"I thought I should toughen you up and try to make you go all out at me."

Kyo remembers what she did and couldn't forgive her for that. She even hurt Ichika to get him to fight. But, since she apologized Kyo forgives her. "It's ok."

Seno nodded as she got up and looked at his ride. She slides her hands the front of it and asked Kyo,"So, is this yours?"

Kyo was a little confused at her change of attitude. "Um...yeah."

Seno awed as she got on it. She took hold of the steering handles,"It's amazing. I've seen many type of vehicles an IS use, but this is much different."

Kyo tilts his head in question,"You can tell?"

"Yeah, I feel it has the same blazing heart like yours," Seno said steering the handles.

Seno was acting...different. When Kyo was hurt by her, he thought that she was a uncontrollable monster and when she hurt Ichika and force him to fight. However, her new personality changed Kyo's point of view of her.

Kyo thought he should questions of her desire to fight him. "Um, Seno-chan, if you wouldn't mind me asking..."

Seno looks at him,"Hm? What?"

This made Kyo thought it was stupid to ask, but he wanted to know why,"Why do you want to fight me so much?"

Seno got off the vehicle and answered,"Remember what I said in the arena pit? I want to satisfy myself."

"Through fighting?" Kyo replied.

Seno shook her head,"No, it's more like...I'm looking for someone to be my match."

Kyo tilt his head,"Eh?"

Seno sat on the Cyclone Kai and crossed her legs,"You see, I was train by Spain's best elite soldiers. I was only 12 at that time. I spent 5 years training and eventually I became a teenage prodigy. However, the best of the best were soon bested by another elite. That's me."

"I know I love winning and all, but..." Seno said with her voice lowering,"...but, what's the point in winning when there's no one to match your skills?"

Kyo doesn't know the answer to that question and remained quiet. Seno answered for him,"I'm always stressed out, always so vexed. There's nothing to make me feel better. No gifts or special treatment."

Seno looks at her hands that were shaking. "Do you know how it feel for someone like me to be superior than others? Do you know how vexing to find a perfect match for me? I'm always so vexed and...and..."

Then, Kyo grab a hold of her hands. Seno calm down and looks at Kyo, who had a pity face. "Oi, stop talking like that. You're going to make me cry."

Seno realized she was talking weird and apologized,"Sorry."

"But, I understand," Kyo said raising his right arm,"If it makes you feel better, then I'll fight you with my Ichigo Kai."

Seno smiled,"Ichigo Kai? Nice name. It's a pleasure to introduce you to my personal IS, the Black Death. My IS is named after the disease that killed many people back then. I hope you're ready to fight because..."

Then, the alarm interrupted her. A red text came up on the screen of the motorcycle's computer. Kyo and Seno looks a the screen and it reads 'Hostile Warning'.

"All students, Tokyo is now under attack by a giant IS," Yamada's voice spoke through the PA system,"Students with personal IS prep up for combat."

"You hear that? Let's go!" Seno said going until Kyo grabbed her by the arm,"What are you doing?"

Kyo looks at her and smiles,"You stay here and let me fight."

"What? But, it could be big trouble," Seno said,"You need my help and..."

Kyo cut in her sentence,"Don't worry, I'll be fine. After all, we have a match to settle. I don't want this new IS snatching your attention away from me."

Seno looks at him with a surprised look before smiling,"Alright, I guess you're right. Don't die, ok?"

Kyo nods as he got on his motorcycle. Then, Seno said,"Oh, yeah, one more thing."

Seno moves in close to Kyo and kissed him on the cheek. This made Kyo blush. He put a hand on the spot where he was kissed and watch Seno leaves the room with a 'wink'.

"Thanks for understanding me and be ready to battle once more," Seno said as she left . Kyo face turn bright red and feels like his circuitry was about to burst.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a mission," BANS said through the watch,"I will brief the mission plan: the enemy IS is the objective of this mission. Destruction of the IS will accomplish the mission. Please keep in mind that you'll fighting in a civilian area. The IS has appeared out of nowhere, so the evacuation couldn't happen. Also, I must point out that there are likely to be casualties."

People will die if he fought the IS there. Kyo wasn't going to let that happen and rev his motorcycle. "Cyclone Kai is fully functional. Proceed to target."

"Hai!" Kyo said as the motorcycle's back wheel starts to spin and shoots him forward. A door in front of him opens and he was in catapault 1. He put his motorcycle on the platform and was about to launch until he heard voice behind him yelling,"Hey, Kyo!"

Kyo turns and see Ichika with the girls behind him. "Ichika-san..."

"You weren't going to start this without us, were you?" Ichika smirked.

Kyo smiled gracefully,"Of course not."

Houki walks up next to Ichika and apologizes to Kyo,"Kyo, I'm sorry for my actions earlier, but don't get Ichika hurt again or you'll regret it."

"I won't, I promise," Kyo nods.

Houki nodded as she raise her inactive IS,"Come, Akatsubaki!"

Ichika and others activate their IS as well as Kyo. The Ichigo Kai armored Kyo revved his engine as the catapault launched him forward. As soon he was in the air, the wheels on his vehicle turned sideways and hovered. Kyo stands up and summoned his rifle and shield. He threw the rifle below and it connect into the socket below the motorcycle. Then, he put his shield on his back.

Behind him, the students followed. Tatenashi flies next to Ichika. She asked,"He's a interesting guy, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I gotta say when I first met him," Ichika said smiling,"I thought he was just a weird and a happy guy, but when I saw him fight. Wow, it was so amazing."

Suddenly Kyo flew in between them and asked,"What are you guys talking about? Nani? Nani?"

"Nothing!" Ichika and Tatenashi said in unison as they flew away.

Kyo flies away from them,"Oh, ok."

Then, a large beam was shot from the city. Kyo flinches as he pull his shield from his back and the shield splits and blocks the beam with the EE field. However, his shield was starting to melt along with the generator. It was malfunctioning.

Kyo will be dead if he keeps this up and flies away, but the force was strong that he was blown off his vehicle. Kyo falls, but Lin grabbed his hand.

"Grr, listen weakass, if you don't want to be a sitting duck," Ling scolded,"Then move your ass!"

"Um, thanks..." Kyo muttered.

Ling drops him on his vehicle and Kyo flues forward. The radar bleeps and BANS warned,"Enemy forces are approaching our positions."

"Everyone, we got bogeys coming in hot!" Kyo said as his vehicle fired the Beam magnum.

Up ahead, 62 unmanned units approaches the pilots. Three of the units were destroyed by the Beam Magnum's fire.

"Oh, crap there's ton of them!" Ling yelled as she blocked an unmanned IS claw attack.

Kyo fires his vulcans as he flies around to avoid getting hit. He deploys his beam saber from his right forearm and swing it into a unit's stomach and pushes it and cut it in half.

Ichika made a warcry as he clashed sword and claws with a unit before firing his cannon and blew the unit's head off.

There was too many units for them to fight. Laura fires his railgun and destroyed multiple units.

"Damn!" Kyo cursed as he cut another one in half.

Kanzashi release her mountain storm missiles and yells to Ichika and Kyo,"Ichika, Kyo, the giant IS seems to be the one controlling these unmanned units!"

Ichika stabs his blade into a unit's head and grunts,"Yeah, looks like it!"

"The target appears to be another N-IS," BANS explained.

"N-IS?" Kyo asked.

BANS explained what the N-IS is,"N-IS, or Neo Infinite Stratos are advanced IS. The IS core is far different amog the cores that Shinonono Tabane has made. The core is created from an unknown group, so the information is not in my database."

Kyo punched an unmanned IS in face and cracked its helmet and knock it off. BANS explained once more,"However, you're IS is different."

"I get that!" Kyo said stabbing IS in the face and pushing it away,"BANS, is it possible if we destroy the IS, will the unmanned units stop functioning?"

"It's possible," BANS said.

Kyo won't know if destroying it would stop the unmanned IS units, but its better than nothing. His vehicle's boosters went full throttle and Kyo flies deep into the city. Ichika turns to see him and shouts,"Kyo, wait!"

Kyo was deaf when he was flying through the buildings. Then when he passed a block, the same beam was shot at him. He flies below and manage to dodge it. However, another beam manage to hit him.

Kyo screamed in pain for real as electricity hit his body. The Ichigo Kai and the Cyclone Kai stops functioning an they soon fall. The machines lands on the ground.

"Warning, system error! System error! Systeeeem...errrrrorrr..." BANS voice started to become deep and distorted,"Main circuitry severed. Main superiority index is 99.83% damaged. I recommend fleeing the b-b-b-b-b-battle."

Kyo couldn't move a muscle because the suit stopped moving. Then a shadow shades over him. He looks up and see the giant IS.

The suit was bigger than a normal size IS. It was 15 feet tall and it had two particle cannons behind the shoulders. The suit was mostly light peach color. It was humanoid, but had three large finger hands and two toes feet. It had the same boomerang shape visor, but the helmet was cylinder-like.

"Oh, so you're the one that shot down Firefly," a female voice was heard inside the colossal giant,"I can't believe someone like you can do something like that."

The IS picked Kyo up and move toward the IS face. She linger him around while taunting him,"Pathetic. Look at you, vulnerable to do anything against me, Nightraid. I hope you pray to god because this is where you'll see the light of the world."

Nightraid started to squeeze Kyo. Kyo chokes as the pressure started to crush the armor.

It seemed like it was the end for him, however...

A bleep sound was made in Kyo's helmet and BANS said,"All system back online, Ichigo Kai is ready for combat."

Kyo took this chance to move and use his strength to break free from the enemy's grip. He broke away and flies from her. Kyo lands in a slide to his fallen vehicle.

The pilot smirked behind her helmet,"Hmph, this should be interesting."

"The IS is armed with two particle cannons," BANS explained,"The cannons will home in on your body heat. Please be cautious."

Kyo disconnect the rifle from the Cyclone Kai and aim it Nightraid,"Hai, hai!"

Kyo fires at Nightraid. However, the beam just disperse at contact by an invisible field. Kyo lowered his weapon,"Nani?!"

"The target appears to be in possession of an EE generator as well," BANS explained,"As I said before, beam attacks won't affect it. Recommend using physical attacks."

Kyo flies up while avoiding one of the beams fired from the enemy's cannon. Grabbing his shield, Kyo defended against another beam. However, his EE generator was giving into the heat of the enemy's laser and it was fried.

Kyo flies higher and lands on top of a bridge. He puts his rifle on his back and tried to reason with her,"Nightraid, please withdraw from battle! You realize people will die here!"

"It's not my problem, my mission is what matters," Nightraid answered.

Kyo was utterly shock by her answer,"But, these people will..."

"Will you just shut up? It's their fault for not evacuating," Nightraid said aiming one of her cannons to a skyscraper,"In fact, I like to see how you react when I do this."

She was going to fire at a skyscraper that still has civilians in it. Kyo flies off the bridge and flew toward her,"Don't shoot that weapon at there!"

"Nani?!" Nightraid yelled as Kyo thrashed into her chest with the shield and pushes her onto the ground. The cannon still fired fire, but at the sky.

Nightraid grabs Kyo by the helmet and lifts him up as she stands up. Kyo punches the hand to break free. Nightraid threw him into a building while Kyo dropped his shield.

Kyo smashes through the windows and many workers runs away as he smashes through desks and cabinets. "Ugh..."

He kicks off a desk and gets up. Kyo can't allow her to destroy the city. When he was about to fly out, someone flies in front of the hole. It was the black IS.

"You again..." Kyo muttered.

"Come here, I'm going to give you something," Madoka said holding out a hand.

Kyo didn't know what her intentions were, but went with it. He walks to Madoka and hesitates at first, but holds her hand. Then, blue electricity comes out of Madoka's IS and covers the Ichigo Kai's armor. Kyo lets go and looks at himself absorbing in the power.

"Downloading..." BANS said,"Download complete. We have obtain the program, . This program is taken from the previous IS we fought, the Ifrit. This program is necessary to defeat the Leviathan."

Kyo looks at his hands,"But, I don't feel any different."

"That's because you need to activate the program," Madoka explained,"The program will replace the frame and add in new weapon systems."

Kyo feels a little suspicious of her,"Ok, enough with the nice talk, what are you scheming?"

Madoka merely smirks,"Scheming? I have nothing scheme."

Kyo was about to say something, but Nightraid fired a beam. Madoka looks at back and then Kyo,"I suggest you get going. That thing isn't going to stop until it gets you."

Kyo knows that it wants the IS he has. He got ready and walks pass Madoka. Kyo stops near her and asked,"I just got one question."

Madoka looks at him. Kyo didn't understand what was going,"Can I trust you?"

The pilot stood quiet before answering,"It's your choice whether to trust me or not."

Kyo took that as an answer and jumps out of the hole. Madoka watches him before flying out and flies away from the battle.

* * *

><p>"Come out, Ichigo Kai!" Nightraid yelled out as she fired again.<p>

"Enough!" Kyo's voice appeared behind her.

Nightraid turns around and sees Kyo standing. "About time you came. Now, be a good boy and hand over that machine."

Kyo walks toward her,"No. No matter what happens, you will not get this IS."

Nightraid sighed,"Such bravery, but that won't save you."

"Just so you know, you won't beat me," Kyo said coldly.

Nightraid raised an eyebrow,"Huuuh? You think you can beat me?"

"I don't think. I know I can," Kyo assuring her defeat.

Kyo takes a deep breath and said to BANS,"BANS, start the program."

"Acknowledged, program execute," BANS said,"Replacing frame armor."

Kyo's HUD started to have a lot of pop-up. The smoke from the buildings, car and other damaged that has smoke started to get pulled toward Kyo. The Ichigo Kai's visors glows and stops glowing as the armor separates and changing it to Destroyer mode.

Ichika and the others were still busy with the battle, but they stopped including the unmanned IS when they botice a lot of smoke in a form of a tornado.

Nightraid was utterly speechless at the tornado of smoke in front of her. She has no time to waste and fired both her cannons. They hit the smoke and it burst into flames.

"Hahahaha! I did it!" Nightraid laughed.

But, it wasn't over.

The wall of flames now spin like a tornado. Inside the tornado, Ichigo Kai arosed. However, the armor was different. It had a red and dark brown color now. The face was red and the chest was red with dark brown on the sides. On his shoulders were two 'L' shape pipes that fires flame. The side of his left and right arm had the same two pipes and the back of his legs as well.

Kyo cross his arms in a cross before spreading them and made the tornado of flame disappeared. Nightraid was now shock that the IS has change its appearance. BANS said,"Frame armor replaced. Ichigo Kai successfully transformed."

"N-nani?! A 2nd shift?" Nightraid said in terror.

"No, this is just a form," Kyo said as flames shoots from his shoulder's pipes,"I like to call it, 'Blazing Ichigo Kai'!"

Nightraid cursed at him and fires her cannons,"Damn it!"

However, Kyo punched foward and hit the beam. The beam was being absorbed into his hand. Nightraid's cannons overheats and were rendered useless temporarily.

In Kyo's HUD, a gauge the top left corner has been filled up to 100% after he absorbed the beams. The Ichigo Kai's eyes glowed red as flames shoot from the pipes.

"Gauge fully charged," BANS said,"Please perform 'Skydive Inferno.'"

Kyo flies up in air as the flame gather onto his body. He looks at his target and locks on. The Ichigo Kai's body was now covered in flames.

Kyo was ready and went full throttle with the boosters toward Nightraid. He was flying at the speed of a meteor.

"Skydive..." Kyo said going into a flying kick stance,"Infernoooooooo!"

Nightraid didn't have time to move and was kicked in the chest and was soon flying away and sliding on the ground. There was many cracks on her armor and electricities.

Kyo lands on the ground. Nightraid was going to lose and shouts,"Damn it! I won't afford to lose!

Then, the IS visors glows red. Nightraid was surprised that the IS had start back up. It got on its feet, but not before two of the cannons point forward and both her legs bends down. She then hovers off the ground.

"What?" Kyo was shock to see the machine still functioning.

"Warning! Target is going berserk! Warning!" BANS warned.

Kyo asked BANS,"What are you talking about?"

Nightraid snickers,"Now, it's time to get started!"

The giant floating IS left the battlefield and decides to cause destruction to the area.

"Target is escaping, please pursue," BANS said.

Kyo nods,"Hai!"

The Ichigo Kai's frame armor soon disappeared in a flash of light and he was back in his normal form. Kyo flies over to his Cyclone Kai and made it stand.

Kyo hops on the vehicle and revs the motorcycle and drives after her. Thanks to the IS-D system activating, the front of the motorcycle separates in half and reveal the same red component. The back boosters color change from blue to red.

Kyo looks up and Ichigo Kai followed the same motion,"Ikuze!"

The motorcycle went overdrive and hit over 600 MPH.

Nightraid was busy destroying the buildings in her that she didn't notice Kyo driving toward her. This was Kyo's chance to take her down, but BANS said,"IS-D system has reach it's time limit, now shutting down."

"Wait, not yet!" Kyo yelled, but his armor was already closing up,"Damn it!"

Kyo looks around and sees a truck with a metal board that could be use as a ramp. He drives toward it and launch out toward the sky. Nightraid looks up and sees Kyo falling toward her. She fires her cannons at him.

Kyo knew she would do that and jumps off. The beams hit the Cyclone Kai and destroys it. Kyo deploy the right forearm beam saber. He took hold of it with both hands and lands on top of the machine.

Kyo screams and swings his saber on the machine's head. Nightraid notice her monitor malfunctioning,"Nani?!"

"Take this!" Kyo yelled as he repeatedly swings on the head.

Nightraid tried to move, but her machine wasn't responding. She bang on the controls,"Damn!"

Nightraid got off the seat and heads over to the escape pod. She pressed a button and the back of the machine opens up and launches an egg shape escape pod out.

The Ichigo Kai was still hitting the machine. The machine's hover system soon deactivates and falls on the ground while Kyo was attacking.

After a few swing, Kyo stops and pants. His beam saber turns off and he put it his right forearm. Then, a blue electricity came out of the destroyed machine and Kyo absorbs it.

"We have obtain the weapon: Mega-particle cannon," BANS said,"This weapon will replace the booster pack unit on your back to don two cannons. I must warn that this weapon is very powerful and can wipe out anything in its path. It also use up almost your Shield energy."

Kyo nods at her,"Hai, I understand."

The battle was over and flies off the destroyed machine and was about to leaves. However, he felt a presence behind him. Kyo turns around and frozed in terror at what he saw...

In front of him, a purple specter-like figure arose from the machine. Kyo feels sweat coming off his hair. That thing was looming over him like a tsunami. "What...what is that thing?"

Kyo could feel the feelings of hate and violence from it. It was the same feeling he had when he went to to Destroyer mode. Kyo backs away from it,"Stay away. Stay the hell away from me!"

The specter ignored his orders and still approached him. Kyo shook in fear and wanted it to leave him alone. He grabs his Beam Magnum and aimed it at the damage Leviathan. "Stay away!"

Kyo shoots the machine and beam molts the machine before exploding. The specter was caught in the explosion and disappear in the blaze of flames. The specter had died.

Kyo was still shaking,"W-what the hell was that?"

"The machine appears to have an IS-D system, but a prototype version," BANS explained,"This version utilizes the ability to use human emotion to increase the battle strength of the Leviathan. However, it has the tendency to make the machine go berserk. That is the reason why a specter has been projected."

"Berserk?" Kyo said walking over to the machine and picking up a piece of its armor.

"In other words, the IS-D system will take over the machine with or without the pilot's control," BANS detailing more,"That is why there is a time limit for your unit. Not only to protect your body, but to prevent your machine from going berserk as well."

Kyo drops the armor and looks at his hands. They were shaking,"So, if the system is past its time limit...I'll go berserk?"

"It's possible," BANS finished.

Kyo's hands still shook, but he close them after he finally understands. Kyo's job was done and he flies of the ground and heads back to the academy.

* * *

><p>The unmanned IS units were shaking as if they were being electrocuted. The pilots stops and sees the units falling after their systems had shutdown due to Nightraid's machine defeated and destroyed.<p>

"Alright, it seems Kyo did it!" Ichika was glad the battle was over.

Ling flies up next to him,"Yeah, that weakass at least done something to save our asses and city."

"You're still going to call him a weakass still, are you?" Ichika said sweatdropping. Ling grinned.

They see the Ichigo Kai looking pretty down when he's flying. Ichika waves at him,"Kyo, you did it! You di-"

Then, Kyo flew past them without even saying anything.

Ichika turns around and sees Kyo with a confused look,"Huh? What's wrong with him?"

* * *

><p>Alone in his room, Kyo sits against on the side of the bed. He was scared about the specter he had seen. Just seeing that made him flinched. Kyo grabbed the blanket and wraps himself in it.<p>

The door knocks and Kyo gets up and heads over to the door. He opens it slightly and peeks to see his friend, Ichika.

"Ichika-san?" Kyo opens the door.

"Yeah, Kyo you haven't been yourself after we came back," Ichika said,"Is everything okay?"

Kyo looks down at the floor with a frown,"It's fine, I'm just tired that's all. I'm sorry about that."

Ichika knows he's lying about it. "Anyways, I'm heading to bed, see ya," Kyo said closing the door.

"But, Kyo," Ichika holding up a cup of chocolate parfait,"I brought you your favorite, chocolate parfait."

Hearing his favorite sweet outside, Kyo opens the door and looks at it. Ichika gives it to him and Kyo took it with one hand like a shy little girl.

"Thanks, man," Kyo smiled.

Ichika nods,"Hey, no prob. We're buds and we should help each other out."

Kyo nods with another smile,"You're right, thanks."

With that, Kyo closes the door and enjoys his desert. Ichika sighed in relieve and looks to his left to see the female students looking at him. Ichika sighed again in a annoyed tone before leaving.

Kyo eats his parfait slowly while thinking about the previous battle. He didn't want to think about anymore and ate his parfait quickly. Kyo finished it and sighed.

Kyo turns off the lamp and puts the empy glass near it and head to bed. But, he still can't forget about it. Sweats falls off his hair and soon he woke up and sits up. Kyo sighed in defeat thag he couldn't forget.

Then, the computer in front of him made a bleep sound. Kyo got off the bed and heads over to the desk. He opens up the desktop and sees a mail icon. Kyo clicks on it and opens up a message sent by someone.

"Meet me now at the arena," Kyo read the message,"We'll settle our score."

After finish reading it, Kyo turns off the computer and went to his dresser to change. He put on his uniform and head out of the door quietly.

The message sent to him was someone he knows and Kyo was ready to fight once more to settle the score with an opponent. Otherwise known as Seno.

* * *

><p>(Crimson comet plays)<p>

Kyo walks through the doors to the arena. He stops in the middle of the arena and looks up to see the feminine beauty standing on top of catapult 2. Then, the arena's light flashes on Kyo as if they were his spotlights.

Kyo could see women sitting in the bleachers wearing a dress and a sombrero. Kyo put his hands in his pocket and looks up to the beauty on top of the catapult,"So, you brought an audience with you, huh?"

Seno smirks and place her hands on her hips,"I thought we could entertain our audiences that came all the way from Spain to see how you fight and know if you are worthy of the title 'Jinete enmascarado' of 'Mejor marido del mundo'."

"Jinete enmascarado?" Kyo doesn't know what that means,"And, Mejor marido del mundo?"

Seno closes her eyes and smiles,"Don't worry you'll know soon enough. Shall we begin?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Kyo was ready to do this. He ready his IS and runs forward and leaps toward the air at Seno. Kyo thrust his right arm forward and shouts these new words,"Henshin, Ichigo Kai!"

Seno jumps off the catapult and pulls her hairpin/IS off her hair and thrust forward toward Kyo,"Henshin!"

They close the gap and their fist holding their IS collides together and made one big explosion that shook the school!

Kyo in his Ichigo Kai flies out of the fire and fired his Beam sniper rifle. Seno flies through the fire and shoots Kyo with the anti-tank rifle.

Ichika and his friends went into the bleachers and see the battle from within,"What's going on? Kyo?! Seno?!"

"The hell is that weakass doing?!" Ling barked,"He literally made me fall off the bed thanks to his stupid explosion."

Seno summons a plasma combat knife in her left hand. She dash in close to Kyo. Kyo thrust his sniper rifle forward and fires. However, Seno dash past it and slashed downward with the knife. Kyo defends himself with the shield, but Seno manage to dig through it.

Kyo grunts as he pulled the shield away and aim his rifle at Seno. However, Seno grabbed the rifle and kicks Kyo in the stomach. With all her strength, Seno crushed the rifle in one squeeze. Then, she slash her knife and this time cut the shield in half.

Kyo lets go of the rifle and shoots it with his vulcans. The rifle explodes and Seno arose from the smokes and was caught off guard when Kyo deployed a beam saber and swings sideways. Seno clash blades with him.

They look at each other in eyes with excitement pumping up their strength and hearts. While not noticing, Kyo was actually smiling because he was enjoying this for real. They push away from each other and Seno flies away from him. Kyo followed after her.

In Ichika's and other's point of view, they saw a white light and a red light clashing at each other.

Kyo swings down and Seno parries it before punching Kyo's face. Then, Kyo kicks Seno in the stomach and push her away and fires his vulcans.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to them, a petite figure was standing on top of Catapult 1. She could see the lights colliding with each other. She can tell that they were not to fighting to prove themselves, but they were enjoying battling each other.<p>

That figure was none other than Madoka. She grinned as she watch closing to see the white light that belongs to Kyo. It appears that she was getting that same feeling again. The same feeling of violence from the blood-stained Grasshopper, but it was much larger this time.

* * *

><p>"I thought you would chicken out," Seno said deploying a missile launcher from her left shoulder weapon container and fired at Kyo,"You looked like shit when you came back."<p>

Kyo fires his vulcans at the missiles and destroys all at once,"I apologize. I just seen a ghost."

Seno throws her launcher at Kyo and Kyo cuts its in half. She summons another knife and thrust toward Kyo. Kyo fires the vulcan at her, but Seno took the shots as she flew toward him.

Kyo clicks his tongue and clashed blade with the left knife and Kyo caught the right one with his hand. With her at close range, Kyo fired at her with the vulcans. Seno shift her left and dodged. Then, when Kyo's vulcan has exhausted, Seno headbutts him in the face and push away from him. Kyo was sent flying back to the ground and lands while sliding back on it. He looks up and see Seno with blood trailing from her head own to her face.

"Seno!" Kyo shouts in horror.

Seno licks some of her blood off,"Don't hesitate!"

Kyo didn't want to hurt her,"B-but...!"

"I said I wanted to fight you!" Seno said opening left and right leg weapon container and pulling out a black and white revolver and a sawed off shotgun,"So, don't hold back! Fight me with everything you got!"

Kyo hesitates at first, but nodded,"Ok, I get it."

In his right hand, the Hyper Bazooka materializes. It was bazooka with a magazine on the butt. Kyo fired all of his rocket at Seno, but she shot them down with her shotgun and revolver. Then through the smoke, Kyo flies through and swings his beam saber down and cut down both her weapons. Seno threw her weapons away and summons her knives again. Kyo deploys the left beam saber and clash weapons with her knive.

They push away from each other flies up and continued fighting.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell is at the arena at this time?!" Chifuyu grunted as she got in the command room.<p>

Yamada got in her seat and spoke through the PA system,"Students of the field, what are you doing?! Leave immediately or-"

* * *

><p>"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Seno and Kyo snaps at the same time as they clash swords with each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Yamada flinches before drooping her head,"H-Hai..."<p>

Chifuyu grabs a microphone and spoke to them,"This is Orimura-sensei, I order you two to back down or you'll have write a ten page report on this event.

* * *

><p>The two stops their assault and stood. Chifuyu smirks that it's over, but Kyo said,"No."<p>

"Punish us if you like, but we're not stopping," Kyo said flying toward Seno at high speed,"Not until I winnnnnnnnnn!"

Seno flies at Kyo with her knives at the ready,"That's more like iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

They clash blades once more. Seno pushes away from Kyo and both her knives at him. The knives hit the beam sabers and exploded. Kyo arise from the pink smoke and got punched in the face. His visor got cracked.

Kyo got sent flying toward the ground and slides on it. He tries to move, but his IS was riddled with cracks and electricities. The IS was damaged real badly.

(Music ends)

"Come on is that all you can show me?!" Seno shouted.

And to everyone's surprise, Kyo forced himself back on his feet.

Madoka was actually amazed that someone like him got up after an explosion like that.

Kyo could barely stand, but he refuses to lose. He was desperate to win battle. However, his armor was banged up real good. Most of his weapons are destroyed. He can't use the Beam Magnum and the Beam Gatling gun won't make a dent on her armor.

But, Kyo can't rely on weapons all the time. Sometimes he need to use his fists. Seno lands on the ground and cracks her knuckle,"Oi, why are you spacing out for?"

Kyo looks at Seno and asked her,"I've got one question."

Seno stood quiet with a smile. Kyo explains his question,"Who are you waiting?"

Seno still stood quiet. Kyo looks at her expression and sighs,"Honestly, you should've said something."

Kyo made a warcry as his armor's crack and circuitries glowed red. The armor separates all at once and his helmet opens to reveal the head. The antennas extends. The mouth plate splits downward.

(GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS plays)

Kyo automatically detach his booster pack from his back.

"Alright, come at me!" Kyo shouted.

"Get ready!" Seno yelled as she dash forward and punched Kyo in the face. Kyo was thrown back a little bit with the right eye cracked. He got his footing on the ground and he punched her in the forehead and break her horn headband.

Seno was sliding back from the punch. Her left eye got cut from the broken pieces of her headband.

Kyo dashed toward Seno with his fist ready to finish this. Seno was not giving up and flies toward Kyo with the energy she had left. Their fist collides into each other's chest and they were senting flying away from each other. Kyo's feet extends hooks and they plunge into the ground to stop him. Seno punched the ground to slow down.

"Warning, shield energy is below 10%," BANS warned,"Armor integrity critical. I recommend forfeiting this fight. The fight is pointless and illogical."

"No, not yet! I'll end this in one go!" Kyo said standing up and closing his right hand into a fist.

BANS stood quiet, but acknowledged,"If that is your wish, diverting all remaining shield energy into the right arm unit.

The right arm glows bright red. The Ichigo Kai's body then, glowed bright red as well. This was his sign of ensured victory. Kyo retracts his fist back and get ready,"Seno, this is the final one. I hope you're ready!"

Kyo dashed toward Seno with all his might and power put in his attack. Seno dashed toward Kyo to win with her fist. The gaps between them was almost close, and time slowed as they thrust their fist forward. The fist connected to each other's chests and time regain its normal speed. Their punch's force sent them flying from each other.

(Music ends)

Kyo hits the ground and slides backward. Seno slides hard on the ground as her left shoulder armor falls off. Kyo had a deep crack on his chest area. It seemed the battle was over, but not one of them could stand up.

However, Kyo's hand made a move before touching the ground. The gazes of the students, teachers, Spanish women, and Madoka were on Kyo as he forced himself to stand. to everyone's amazement, he finally stood. Pieces of his armor falls off as he stands and raise his right fist in the air to pronounce his victory.

With all his strength sapped out, he falls on his knees and falls backward on the ground. Kyo pants a lot after the long battle. He heard footsteps and sees Seno walking over and lay down next to him. Both their IS disappears in a flash of light.

"It looks like I lost," Seno said.

After saying that, it grew quiet. They both layed down on the ground for a seconds before laughing. Their laughs were like the laughs of a fun battle.

"Seno, that was a pretty cool battle," Kyo admitted,"I never felt this good for a long time."

Seno stood quiet after hearing that. She finally lost to person that is equal to her skills. She was so happy instead of feeling upset about it.

Kyo sits up and asked,"Oh, by the way, what is 'Jinete Enmascarado'?"

Seno closed her eyes,"That means... Kamen rider."

Kyo looks at her,"Kamen...rider?"

"It's the namesake of a masked warrior that battles evil," Seno said sitting up,"You carry the exact same mask of him."

Kyo look at his watch,"Kamen rider Ichigo Kai, eh?"

"H-hold on, what does the other one mean?" Kyo asking about the other title.

Seno blinks before smiling,"Mejor marido del mundo? That means 'World greatest husband."

Kyo turned pale white and tilt his head,"HUH?!"

Ichika and the girls were shocked,"HUH?!"

"HUH?!" Madoka was shock as well.

"HUH?!" Chifuyu and Yamada screamed.

The spanish women gather around them and one of them put a sombrero on the white deadbeat Kyo and a flower necklace. They congratulated him for 'achievement'.

"N-now hold up!" Kyo said waving his hands,"I wasn't told about this!"

Seno grins,"Oh, don't worry. We're just getting started. Now where are we going to sleep tonight? Your dorm or mine? We need to make our newborn baby as fast as possible."

"Newborn?!" Kyo was so disgusted,"I'm sorry, Seno. I know you're gorgeous and all, but I'm just not ready for that kind of stuff yet! See ya!"

Kyo runs away and the women and Seno runs after him. Kyo shook his closed IS,"Come on, Ichigo Kai fly me out of here!"

"Automatic repairs takes 12 hours," BANS said.

"Eh?! Oh, crap!" Kyo yelled as run away from the horde of women,"No, go away!"

This day seem to end weirdly for the boy. But, this is not the end. What is this 'Kamen rider'?

* * *

><p>(It's you (STUDIO APARTMENT REMIX) by Kylee)<p>

subete ga it's you

omoi wa that's true

kimi ni wa don't know what to say

kotoba dake ja koborete shimau yo

You're the only one

sekai wa watashi no kokoro wo utsusu

kimi ga inakucha imi ga nai

I'm trying to be what you want

kiraware taku nakute

just give me what I'm looking for me wo mitsumete

subete ga it's you

omoi wa that's true

kimi ni wa don't know what to say

kotoba dake ja koborete shimau yo

You're the only one

itsumo I miss you

wakatte you too

tsutaetai yo how I am

dokomade demo tsuite ikitai yo

Won't you take me there?

tokubetsu na only you and me sekai he!

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

Whew! I can't believe I actually wrote over 10,000 words. I never thought I could, but I did!

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and there's more to come. Leave a review and I'll see you next time!


	4. Kamen rider Ichigo Kai Halloween!

It was the day of halloween and it was spooky night for one cyborg.

It was quiet, the students were all asleep after a long halloween party.

However, the cyborg was in for one 'trick or treat'.

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>Kyo was typing down his report on his Cyclone Kai to save for tomorrow's report.<p>

"I fired the Ifrit in the head and it molted before exploding," Kyo mumbled as type down what he said. He put a pan of soup on top of a portable oven. He put it up to 360 degrees and continued typing.

"Then, the armor tore off and reveals the true form," Kyo once mumbled. Unbeknownst to him, something was burning.

Kyo sighs before getting off his vehicle to get his soup. But, the oven was on fire. Kyo freaked out,"Oh, crap! A fire! Somebody help, a fire!"

Kyo runs to the exit, but a wall a fire blocked his way. Kyo backs away and looks up. The flames rain down the ceiling and Kyo screamed in terror.

* * *

><p>"No...fire..." Kyo muttered in his sleep. Turns out he was working all night on his report in the hangar. He shook before opening in his eyes and yelling,"FIRE!"<p>

Kyo runs to a nearby fire extinguisher and sprayed C02 everywhere. It appears he was still delusional.

"Get away fire, you're no match for me!" Kyo yelled as he sprayed all night long.

"DIE! DIE YOU BLAZING INFERNO SHE-DEVIL!"

* * *

><p>It was morning and the first day of November.<p>

Ichika comes in the hangar,"Man, what was that ruckus last night...EH?!"

Houki comes in next and gasps,"W-what is this?!"

"My Blue Tears!" Cecilia yelled.

"Who did this to my Shenlong?!" Rin shouted.

"My Schwarzen Regen! Whoever did this will die at my hands!" Laura growled.

"I jsut added thrusters and their broken!" Charlotte screamed.

"My Uchigane Nishiki!" Kanzashi tears down as she runs over to her C02 covered IS

The entire hangar was literally covered in C02.

Kyo comes in the hangar with the fire extinguisher in his hand while rubbing one of his eyes,"Ohayo...Wait, what's with the scary looks?"

The girls were giving death glare to the culprit that smother their IS. Kyo sweatdrops,"Wh-what did I do?"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, there was fire last night! Whoa!" Kyo ducks and avoided a blue beam. He was chased around the arena with the girls in their stained IS trying to give them a piece of their mind.<p>

Kyo looks at the reader,"I hope you guys love this short and hope you a too late Happy Halloween! While I have to run for dear life. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Happy too late Halloween, fanfic readers and writers.<p>

Keep note, don't write too long for all night or you'll experience the same thing that Kyo had, bye!


	5. Episode 4: It's a lie

"My name is Matsumoto Kyo, a first year student of the IS academy," Kyo's voice narrates,"I was just a normal boy having a normal life until I hopped in the cockpit of the Ichigo Kai. My parents missing, Phantom Task is after me, and I have to deal with two girls. Hopefully I'll survive through this 12 chapter story."

* * *

><p>"Ok, people play ball!" Chifuyu's voice shout throughout the field as the girls started playing baseball.<p>

Ling ready the baseball bat,"Ok, get ready, Ichika!"

Ichika ready the ball in his glove and got ready,"Yeah!"

Ichika raise his left leg up before throwing the ball at Ling with all his might. Ling wore a smirk of confidence as she hits the ball with the bat and sent it flying toward the air.

Ichika was utterly surprised that she could do it. Ling was going to get a home run. Ling smirks that she won, but it was replace by a large shock.

The ball was caught! In midair! The one who caught it was Kyo. He was literally 15 feet in the air. The girls and Ichika had their jaws dropped.

Kyo lands slowly on the ground and threw the ball to Miyako. She caught wih ease and raise two fingers,"One point to us, yay!"

"Now, time out!" Ling snapped as she walks across the field to Kyo,"Now, it's obvious that he used some cheap trick to catch the ball. Why don't you tell them, weakass?"

Kyo tilts his head,"What 'trick'?"

Ling growled,"Don't play dumb with me! No normal human can jump that high!"

"But, it was pretty cool how he caught it!"

"He was like an angel landing gracefully."

Kyo rubs the back of his head when he heard the comments from the other students. He may not have realize that he jumped too high in the air thanks to his cyborg ability.

"In any case, you're team doesn't get a single point!" Ling hissed.

Kyo raised an eyebrow,"Can't you just admit defeat?"

"Because I wasn't because you cheated," Ling accused,"But, if you didn't cheat then, try to bat my throws."

Ling gives the bat to Kyo and Kyo walks over to the batter position. However, he was on the right side, not the left.

Ling's eyes were half open,"Ok, what are you doing?"

"Hm?" Kyo tilted his head.

Miyako walls over and whisper into Kyo's ear,"You're suppose to be on the left of the base."

"It's too late! Play ball!" Chifuyu shouts as she blowed the whistle.

Kyo and Miyako were surprise that Chifuyu went on with the game. Miyako pats him on the back,"Well, I hope you good luck!"

"Eh?!" Kyo watches Miyako running away.

Ichika cheered at Kyo from the sidelines,"Come on, Kyo! You can do it!"

"Oi, you're suppose to be cheering for me!" Ling hissed, but got on with the game.

Ling uses all her strength and power and moves the ball back and raise her left leg in the air. Kyo was ready, but if he showed anymore of his strength, it could raise suspicion about him.

"Take this!" Ling threw the ball. The ball was flying over the speed of 120 MPH.

Kyo sweatdrops and hits the ball with the swing. But, the force was so strong it snapped his arm. However, the reaction has sent the ball flying over the fence. The girls groan that the ball was over there.

"Um, don't worry I got it!" Kyo said dropping the bat and running over to the fence. When Kyo went pass Miyako, she caught a glimpse of his left arm. It was red and swollen.

Miyako runs after him,"Kyo, hold up!"

But, Kyo jumps over the high fence and over to the forest. Miyako bangs into the fence and slides down as she groans in pain,"Itai..."

* * *

><p>Kyo push away some bush to find where the ball had landed. Kyo sighed in regret that he had to do it.<p>

"Kyo, finding the ball is illogical," BANS said through the Ichigo Kai's closed form,"Let us return."

Kyo sighs and sits down on the ground,"You said that like three times already. Listen give me a hint here to where it is."

"I am a battle AI," BANS said,"Not a tracker."

Kyo rolled his eyes,"Hmph, whatever."

"Hey, watch where you throw it!" a female voice yelled.

Kyo got up from the ground and told BANS,"Hold up."

Kyo walks to where he heard the voices and sees three girls surrounding a small girl. Kyo hid behind a tree and heard the conversation.

"You think your funny, huh?!" the snobbish girl yelled at the short girl. The girl had medium length black hair and wears the academy uniform with a marooned skirt.

Kyo peeks on the conversation and sees a girl dropping the ball that he was looking for.

"B-but, I didn't throw it!" the girl said before slapped in the face.

Kyo was surprise that a girl slapped her.

"Shut up, you annoying girl," the girl said pushing her on the ground,"God, I wish you never came here in the first place!"

Those girl were being abusive toward her. Kyo didn't like this and does something. He sighs and spoke up,"A-ano!"

The girls turned to the source of the voice and Kyo runs toward them and stands tall in front of him.

Kyo bows down and apologizes,"I'm so sorry! I was the one that hit the ball. It's all my fault!"

The girls stood quiet before they laugh at him and one of them threw a ball at his head. The girls leaves the two while one of them said,"See ya later, fresh meat."

Even though they left, one of them came back and kicks Kyo at the bottom and made him fall forward onto the ground. Kyo grunts as he sits and rubs the back of his head.

"A-are you okay?" the black hair girl asked in concern kneeling next to him.

Kyo looks at her and smiles,"Mm-hm. I'm ok."

The girl looks at his swollen arm and gasped,"You're hurt!"

Kyo looks at his arm,"Don't worry, that'll heal. Huh? H-hey..."

The girl took out a cloth and wrap it around his arm. She was like a nurse that helps a soldier from a battle with his injuries. Then, she cried.

Kyo tilts his head,"Is...something matter?"

The girl wipes her tears away,"I'm sorry that I cause you trouble and took the blame for me."

"But, that was my fault," Kyo answered honestly,"You got blame for something you didn't do. Anyways, who were those girls?"

"They were my big sisters," the girl said,"They hated me because my father of Lexus Seed corporation adore me more."

"Lexus Seed?" Kyo tilts his head in question.

"Huh? You don't know that? It's a company that just opened last year," the girl blinked,"Our company produce new 3rd generation IS unit."

"Really," Kyo sounding impress to meet a girl that is a daughter of a company.

The girl go up and bows,"I'm very sorry. I'll be going."

The girl ran before Kyo got to say anything else. Kyo got up and watch her run away.

* * *

><p>Another Day Tomorrow<p>

yami no naka de nemutteiru dake de

konna ni muboubi ni kizutsuitari mayou tabi

Answer Must Be Somewhere

tsuyoku tsuyoku iikikaseru you ni

kimi no namae yobitsuzukeru

miugoki dekinai you hosoi PIANO sen ga

sekai no sumizumi made harimegurasareteru

sore wa tsumetaku hada ni kuikonda totan ni

dokoka de shikakerareta TORAPPU wo ugokasu

te wo nobashitara sagashiteta asu ni todoki souna no

yubisaki ni wa fureteiru

Another Day Tomorrow

Kinou he wa kesshite susumenai kara

me wo tojita mama hashiridaseba soko wa mirai

Answer Must Be Somewhere

watashi no koto dare yori mo shitteru

watashi dakara shinjirareru

* * *

><p>Episode 4: "It's a lie"<p>

Kyo was on the repaired Cyclone Kai going through the computer. He was instructed by BANS to go through it to look for a Cage unit.

"Move down and you'll see the 'Item' text," BANS explained,"Please touch it."

Kyo press the screen and it opens up an inventory. A marker was place on a picture that had the Cage unit. "Is this it?"

"Correct. Please press and it will materialize into existence," BANS said. Kyo press it and in front of the vehicle the unit was materialized.

This was the same cage unit that holds in the Ichigo Kai. "Now please place the Ichigo Kai on that terminal."

Kyo sees a terminal in front of it and asked BANS,"Hey, I thought it wasn't necessary to take it off."

"I need to go over through the system and see if there is any lockdown programs," BANS explained.

Kyo tilts his head,"Lockdown programs?"

"I was just commission a month ago and I'm not very familiar with the system very well and I want to see if their are any Lockdown programs to unlock," BANS said,"Proceed, please."

Kyo went to the terminal and the straps on his IS snaps and he place the machine in the slot. The Ichigo Kai appears on the unit and the bars close in and the machine was in place.

Kyo backs away one step,"So, how long does your little data surfing take?"

"It won't take long," BANS said,"Come back later."

Kyo sighs,"In that case, I'll leave you alone with the IS."

"Acknowledge," BANS said while searching through the files and programs.

* * *

><p>Kyo rubs the back of his head as he through the hallways. Then, he heard laughing downstairs. Kyo looks over the rail and sees that same girl being surrounded by those same girls again.<p>

"Them again..." Kyo muttered.

"I don't have enough money to grab dinner," said the tall girl.

The black hair girl shrinks back,"But...I'm hungry and..."

"Just give me some!" the girl yelled.

The vulnerable girl had no choice and pulls out her purse, but the girl took it out of her hand. She opens it and took all the yens out of it. The tall girl dropped her bag on the floor and the group walks away from her to eat dinner.

Kyo just watch there and let them take her money. He felt guilty and regretful of not doing anything. The sad girl leaves and Kyo didn't realize she was, but notice.

"Wait! Hold on!" Kyo shouted as he runs down the stairs. The girl turns around and sees Kyo running after her. Kyo stops in front of her and asked,"A-are you okay?"

The girl blinks before looking down at the floor,"Y-yes..."

Kyo looks down at the ground at well and feels scared,"I'm f-feeling hungry, y-you wanna g-grab dinner?"

"Eh?!" the girl looks down,"a-ano..."

Kyo felt very stupid of asking that, but tries to convince her,"Don't worry, I'm treating."

"Are you sure?" she asked,"I mean, I'm not really..."

Kyo wasn't giving and remember Ichika holding hands with another girl. He takes a deep breath and grabs the girl's left hand and nervously said,"C-come on, don't be so reserve let's go!"

"Eh? Wait!" The girl said as she was pulled. Kyo pulled her along to the cafeteria. The girl's face was red while Kyo wore a regretful face.

* * *

><p>Kyo lay a bowl of ramen on the table. He sits down and push the bowl toward the girl. "Hai, you can start eating...um..."<p>

"Oh, I haven't introduce myself," the girl smiled nervously,"My name is Sasaki Mika."

Kyo grinned that he knows her name and introduce himself as well,"Nice meet to you, Mika-san. I'm Kyo."

"Hello, Kyo-san. Thank you for the food!" Mika said eating. Kyo's stomach was grumbling for food. He hides that from Mika. Even though he's a cyborg, he needs to eat to relieve his hunger.

"A-ano, Kyo-san," Mika asked,"Why did you give up all your money just get me dinner?"

Kyo did it to fill in the spot for her stomach,"I seen them took your money. I felt really bad for not doing anything to help."

Mika was surprise that Kyo cares about her. She actually smile for the first time.

Kyo pointed that out,"Oh, you just smiled!"

Mika realized she did and blushes,"Is that bad?"

"Huh? Why would that be bad?" Kyo tilted his head in question. Then he remember something and pulled out the cloth that Mika gave to him,"Oh, right. Here, Mika. I ironed it for you."

Mika was happy that he did that,"Oh, thank you. I didn't know you can iron."

"Yeah, well I guess it takes to be the only child in the house," Kyo rubbed the back of his head.

"Hm? Only child?" Mika asked,"You're alone by yourself. That's sad."

Kyo wave his hands in front of him,"I-I didn't mean to put it that way. My mom and dad were-"

But, say that reminded him about his parent's disappearance. He grew suddenly depressed.

"Um, Kyo-san are you ok?" Mika feeling worried about Kyo's sudden depression.

Kyo nods weakly,"Y-yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking about my parents and what they're doing right now."

Mika looks at her soup and see her reflection,"You're probably depress because you can't see them anymore. I know how that feels."

Kyo didn't want the conversation get very sad and said,"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make this very emotional."

Kyo stands up from the table,"Anyways, I better get going back to the hangar. I need to check on my IS and..."

"You have an IS?!" Mika standing up,"Where?!"

Kyo was speechless by her outburst,"I s-said at the hangar didn't I...?"

* * *

><p>Mika awe at the great designs of the white machine in front of her. Kyo talk to her to break her out of her stance,"You okay?"<p>

"Oh? Um, yeah," Mika said looking closely at it,"It's just I never seen another male's IS before. Especially a personal IS."

Kyo rubbed the back of his head nervously,"Really? That's good for you."

Mika looks at Kyo,"What's it called?"

"KR-0 Ichigo Kai," Kyo explained.

"Ichigo Kai, eh?" Mika nods as she looks at the head,"Are those...head cannons?"

Kyo shook his head,"Yeah, they are."

"Amazing," Mika stared at the head before looking at Kyo,"Kyo-san, this IS doesn't appear to have weapons on it."

"Well, it does," Kyo explained,"It has four beam sabers, a Beam Magnum, a shield and all other sorts of weapons. Including a battle AI."

"Battle AI? You have that?" Mika wondered.

"That is correct," BANS' voice was heard. Mika was surprise and the visors of the Ichigo Kai flashes each time BANS says something,"I am Battle Awareness Nerve System, but you can call me BANS. I am the battle AI of this unit."

"This amazing! I never know an AI could talk," Mika blinked.

"I am a sentient type," BANS said,"I've been programmed by Matsumoto's father to act like a human."

Kyo looks away with a scoff,"Yeah, mostly human."

"She was program by your father?" Mika was surprise,"Is your father the creator of this IS?"

Kyo nods weakly,"Um, yeah he is."

"Please do not bring up his father," BANS said,"Doing so will affect his mental health and he doesn't have the necessary medication for it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mika said looking down.

Kyo looks at his machine,"It's fine."

"Anyways, I should be getting back to my room," Mika bowed,"Thanks for the food."

Mika leaves the hangar and leaves a depressed Kyo.

Kyo walks over to the machine and place a hand on its chest,"Mom, dad, where are you. I need you guys."

Kyo has a hard time coping with his family's disappearance.

* * *

><p>"Oi, boy-kun!" Seno's voice yelled.<p>

Seno put her arm around Kyo's shoulder while holding a bento,"Why don't we head to lunch together. I'll share you my special Paella."

Kyo sweatdrops,"S-sure why not."

"Hold up a minute!" Miyako appeared from the door with bento in hand as well,"I promised Kyo that I would have lunch with him! Stay out of this!"

"He's my fiancé and I have the rights to be with him," Seno growled as Miyako's face got in front of her and they exchanged death glares.

"He's my childhood friend and no one gets in between us!" Miyako hissed.

Kyo was far from the girl fight and asked nervously,"A-ano...can we just...get along?"

Kyo sighed as he left the two and head to lunch ahead. He took out his wallet and notice it was empty. Kyo sighed once more as he put his wallet back in his pocket.

"Kyo-kun!" a voice yelled from behind.

Kyo turns around and see a familiar face running after him. Mika had something behind her back as she stops in front of him. "Mika-san, what's the big hurry?"

Mika looks down on the floor while looking shy. Kyo tilt his head in question,"Is...something wrong? Is it my face? Do I have something on it? Do I look weird?!"

Mika chuckled before laughing at his panic gesture,"N-no, silly."

"Eh? Then, what?" Kyo blinked.

"Well, don't think this as a...lovey-dovey thing," Mika said blushing deeply.

Kyo eyes around to see if anyone was looking and back at Mika,"Um...ok?"

Mika took out white wrapped bento and gives it to Kyo. Kyo tilts his head,"Bento?"

"Yeah, since you gave me food," Mika smiled as she looks away,"I should give you food."

The girls were immediately glaring at Kyo with glittering eyes, telling him to accept the food. Kyo felt very touched by her kindness and asked to make sure,"Are you sure I can have it?"

Mika shook her head,"Mm, I don't mind at all."

Kyo hesitates at first, but took the bento. He looks at it and at Mika,"Well...if you're sure. But...it won't be right if I eat it. Would it be fine if I gave you my bento?"

"Eh? You have a bento?" Mika blinked.

Kyo nodded,"Yeah."

Kyo opens his book case and pulls out a pink wrapped bento. He holds it out to Mika,"Hai."

"But, you don't have to..." Mika shrinks away from him.

Kyo blinks and tilts his head,"Huh? But..."

"I...I have to go!" Mika said running away from him.

"M-Mika!" Kyo called her name, but she already left.

"What's wrong with her?" Kyo wondered.

"Kyo!"

"Boy-kun!"

Kyo's arms were soon taken by the two girls that were fighting over him.

"Come on! The lunch table isn't going to wait for us!" Miyako bulges her cheeks.

"Our names are on the seats!" Seno said pulling Kyo along.

"Oi! I can walk on my own! Ow!" Kyo teared in pain as his arms were being pulled violently.

* * *

><p>Kyo unwraps Mika's bento and opens it. It had rice, two salmon sushi, a fried fish, and a sweet looking manju. He awe at sight before grabbing a chopstick and claps his hands,"Let's eat!"<p>

But, both of his shoulders were grabbed by the two girls that gives off a terrifying scare.

"Excuse us, but where did you get that bento?" Seno said with a smile with Miyako smiling as well.

Kyo shook in fear,"Um...it's mine..."

"Nice try, boy-kun," Seno said,"But, we're not that blind. You're wrapping over your bento is usually white color. The same color on your IS. Just tell us the truth."

Kyo sighed and explains,"Well, a girl name Mika gave it to me."

"A girl?!" they both shouted at the same time.

Kyo nods nervously,"H-hai..."

"Yo, Kyo-kun!" Ichika's voice was heard.

The three youths sees Ichika coming in and holding a bento.

"Hey, Kyo I thought it would be awesome if we can sit together?" Ichika said,"I mean, since we're both male and all..."

Kyo nods,"Sure, why not?"

"Hold it right there, weakass!" a voice was heard behind.

Kyo turns and see Ling running toward him. She stops and points a finger at him,"Ichika is my friend and I won't let a weakass like you push him away from me!"

Kyo sweatdrops,"What? You still mad because I won that baseball match?"

Ling blushed in humiliation and yells,"Shut up! That was just plain luck! And, for that I challenge you to a IS match this Friday!"

"No," Kyo looks away from her.

Ling grunted,"What?! Are you too scared to face a girl!?"

Kyo rolled his eyes,"I just don't want to embarrass you again."

"What was that?!" Ling yelled,"Just so you know, I am the Representative of China and I won't take this lightly!"

Kyo stands up and scoffs at her,"And, I don't care if you're the Queen of England!"

"Why you...!" Ling growled as she glares at him and Kyo does that as well.

When they were glaring, Kyo caught glimpse of Mika sitting alone at a table. Kyo looks away from Ling and walks to Mika.

"Eh? Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Ling yelled.

"Mika!" Kyo said Mika's name.

Mika looks up and sees Kyo walk over to her. "Mika, what are you doing sitting alone?"

"Oh, I'm just don't have a lot of friends..." Mika looks down,"Anyways, how was the lunch...?"

Kyo rub the back of his head,"I didn't eat it yet because of some certain annoying girl."

"Oh, really. It's obvious my lunch would taste bad," Mika said looking gloomy.

Kyo felt he was being a jerk,"N-no! That's not it..."

"Would you two shut up!" a angry voice yelled.

Kyo and Mika turns to the source of voice and sees Mika's big sister standing up. She had long brown hair and a red bow.

"What's your problem?" Kyo asked.

The girl stood up from her chair and her friends stands up as well.

"Well, well, if it isn't the fresh meat," the girl smirked.

Kyo glared at her,"I have a name, you know. I'm Kyo."

"Does it look like I care?" the girl said and looks at Mika,"Come on, Mika you have to give me money. I having seconds."

The girl walks up to Mika, but Kyo stands in front of her. He was standing in between them. The girl was very tall than him.

The girl glares at him trying to scare him,"Get...out of my way."

Kyo looks at her in the eyes,"First, show her a little respect."

Then, a slap came upon his face. Kyo put a hand on his red cheek. Miyako and Seno were watching hastily at the tension between the boy and girl.

Kyo glares at her with anger sparking in his eyes,"You really are a big jerk, are you?"

"Bastard!" the anger female grabbed him by the collar and throws him on the floor. She was trying to beat him down, but Ichika got in front of her.

"Leave him alone!" Ichika yelled.

But, she pushed him away,"Move!"

She grab Kyo's collar and lifts him up,"You want to say that to my face?"

"Even if I did you'd still beat me, would you?" Kyo still had an anger glare.

"Stop it, both of you!" Mika shouted.

Kyo looks at Mika,"Mika..."

"Hmph!" the girl dropped Kyo and got off of him,"She's right. Fighting each other here won't cut it here. So, let's do in the old fashion way..."

She smirked,"Through an IS battle!"

Kyo got up while saying,"Sure, ok. I'll accept."

"No, don't!" Mika begged,"Kyo, you don't want to fight her. Please..."

Kyo shook his head,"No, I'm sick of her treating you this way."

"Kyo, I said don't fight her!" Mika glares in a loud voice.

"I said no and that's final," Kyo said.

"All right, let's start the match on Friday," the girl said,"Loser has to follow my every command for the rest of the semester."

Kyo glared,"Ok, then if I win, you better give Mika better treatment."

"Until then, I bid you farewell," the girl said waving and leaving with her group.

Ichika walks up next to him,"You sure you're ready for this?"

"Don't worry, I more than enough to take her on," Kyo said.

Mika walks up next to him. She spoke to him, but in a cold voice,"I'm warning you. You'll regret it."

Kyo turns to her and assures her,"Mika, I won't lose. Even if I did lose, I'll gladly accept the loss as a loser."

Mika remained quiet. Then, she walks away,"Do what you wish."

"Wait, Mika!" Kyo said, but she already left.

Kyo tilted his head,"What's wrong with her?"

* * *

><p>Getting ready for the match, Kyo asked one person that has more experience in combat than him. But, this person is also the person that Kyo was forced to be engaged with...<p>

"Yosh, Boy-kun," Seno said walking in front of the Ichigo Kai,"If you want to grasp victory, you need to work hard and give it your all."

"Hai!" Kyo nods.

Then, Seno put a present in Kyo's hand. Kyo tilted his head,"Eh? What's this?"

Kyo opens it and holds up a light up fuse bomb. "Uhhhhh..."

BOOM!

"What the hellllllllllllll!" Kyo was sent flying up in the air.

Seno waved,"Remember not to trust the enemy."

"Ok, next is your accuracy," Seno said holding up her anti-tank rifle and aimed at a target,"You need to hold your breath to steady your aim and..."

BAM!

Seno hits the middle of the target and another and another. A text appeared and said she has '800 points'.

Kyo awed at her fine skills of shooting.

"Now, your turn," Seno said stepping aside. Kyo raises his beam sniper rifle and aimed at the target. However, he has trouble concentrating because of the small image he has to see only.

Kyo lowered his weapon and begin to frustrate,"Grr! I can't aim with this image display."

"Then, I suggest you switch to panoramic," BANS said.

Kyo tilted his head,"Panoramic?"

Then, his small display was replace with a 360 degrees panoramic monitor. Kyo was now dumbstruck with more area to see. He could actually see the surroundings around him. He smiled,"Oh, this'll work well!"

Kyo aimed at the target and fired the target in the middle. He praised himself and fires another one and another. This time he got 800 points like Seno.

"Yosh! I got 800 like you," Kyo turns around to see Seno,"How did like-Hey, Seno where'd you go?"

"Over here, boy-kun," Seno's voice was far. Kyo sees Seno holding a detonator box and putting it on the ground. He saw a fuse that trails below Kyo's feet.

Kyo turned pale,"Um, Seno what are you..."

"Hasta La Vista, Boy-kun!" Seno smiled nicely as he pushed down the lever.

Kyo waved his hands,"No, wait!"

Ka-blam!

"Oh, god damn it!" Kyo yelled as he flew up in the air again.

* * *

><p>Then, next up is bomb diffusing. Kyo's hands were shaking in nervousness while he has a scalpel and a pair of wire cutter.<p>

"Next, is you have to diffuse this bomb," Seno said.

Kyo looks at Seno nervously,"Seno, how is this related to the match coming up?!"

Seno pressed the red button on the bomb and walks away,"You better hurry. You have 2 minutes."

Kyo sweatdrops,"Eh?! That's not enough time!"

"Oh, crap, oh crap..." Kyo shivered as he opened the top of the bomb and attempts to diffuse the bomb.

He sees three wires which are red, blue, and white. He was not good at this.

"O-ok, red wire? No, that's too easy. The blue wire? No!" Kyo moving the cutter from the blue to the white one,"The white one? God, no!"

He better pick the right one or he'll go boom, boom!

"Do you want me to count down?" BANS asked.

"What?! Why?!" Kyo shouted.

"Counting down: 23, 22, 21..." BANS count down anyways and continues to do so.

Kyo growled in anger before wave his arms up and down,"BAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNSSSSSS!"

Kyo got his cool back and calms down. He close his eyes and talk to inner thought,"ok, if I want to get this right, I have to calm down and think. Quick! What would a gold fox thing would do at a time like this?"

* * *

><p>(Somewhere NOT in this world)<p>

Jinsei picks the Water blaster and Final Strike. "Let see what happen if I mix them together."

He swipes the cards in the scanner and the Water blaster was drew out first in his hand and colored in. The scanner announced,"Thank you very much for riding with us! Ikuze, Final Strike."

Jinsei tilts his head,"Eh?"

* * *

><p>Ka-blam!<p>

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Kyo thought,"A-anyways, I need to make a decision to cut the wires to diffuse the bomb and-Wait a minute, why couldn't I just run away? I apparently I can just get out of here before the bomb can explode. Probably should do that now and stop wasting time by talking to my-"

KA-BOOM!

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLFFFFFFF!" Kyo yelled as he once again get blown up to the heavens.

Seno was sitting on the bleacher without her IS while reading a book about 'Becoming the best wife',"Good job diffusing that one. You're the man."

Kyo falls on the ground covered in soot and raised a thumbs up,"Nailed it, bleh…"

"Ok, what next?" Kyo asked. His Ichigo Kai was cracked and he was forced to use an IS size crutches to hold him up by the right armpit and a cast for his left broken arm. "Covered in flames? Getting crushed by a garbage truck? Fall in lava? Or get exploded? Oh, wait you already did that. Like three times in a row!"

Seno raised an eyebrow,"Huuuhhh? What are you talking about? We're done. You're ready for the match."

Kyo tilt his head,"Wait, what? I-I am?"

Seno shook her head,"Yeah, you're ready."

"I don't know, the only you did to taught me is to take in explosions," Kyo shrugged,"Whatever, anyways I'll be heading back."

However, while he was limping back to his dorm he stepped on something. Kyo looks down and see that his foot was on top of a mine.

Kyo shrieked in terror,"EH?!"

Ka-boom!

"Stop doing thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!" Kyo yelled as he flew up right again in the air.

"You are just perfect to be my husband," Seno smiled as a blush came on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Ichika was knocking on Kyo's door,"Kyo, Kyo, you ok? Kyo!"<p>

"Hey…I-Ichika…" Kyo's voice was heard behind him. Ichika turns to the source of voice and was startled by Kyo's appearance. Kyo's hair was messy with soot on his face, he still had crutches and a cast over his arm.

"Kyo…why are you a mess?" Ichika sweat drops.

"Oh, this is nothing," Kyo grinned with a tooth falling off,"I just been through a lot of explosions today and fell on top of a generator, but I don't see this could get any worse."

Then, suddenly the lights and everything in the entire academy just turned off.

"Uhhhhhhh, this isn't my fault," Kyo's voice was heard the pitch dark.

* * *

><p>It has been a few days and now, it was the day of the match. Kyo was ready to do this.<p>

Kyo steps on the platform and got ready to launch.

"All right, Kyo the only way to win a match is to make the other IS lose all her shield energy, you got that?" Chifuyu explained.

Kyo nodded,"Right, I got this."

"You sure you're ready for this?" Ichika asked in concern.

Kyo shook his head,"Yeah, too late to turn back now."

Ichika smiled,"You seem confident. Oh, well beat her and win it for Mika!"

Kyo smirked,"I will!"

The catapult opens and Kyo bents down to get ready for launch. Kyo looks toward the light, took a deep breath and shouts,"KR-0, launching!"

Kyo slingshots forward before jumping off the platform and into the match. "Ok, where is she?"

Suddenly, a beam shoots and Kyo sense it coming and materialize the shield. He blocks it with the EE generator.

"Attacking already?" Kyo thought. He looks up and sees his opponent on the top of the catapult.

The IS was different in style and combat. It had a special 4 eye over her eyes with an armored mouth guard. Her chest was armored and had a knife on her left shoulder. Her legs has large knife like knee caps and two pistols hoisters on her left and right hips. Behind her skirt armor was two beam sabers strapped together. In her hand was a large rifle.

Kyo lands on the ground and lets BANS analyzed the IS.

"Data acquired," BANS said as Kyo plunge the shield into the ground and sat down behind it to use as cover.

"The IS is the Echo G-Gan, a special sniper type IS," BANS brought up a image of the IS and explained its specialty,"This IS specializes in long range sniping. The weapon is a customized beam EDM Arms Windrunner. The rifle uses .50 BGM energy cells, so be careful. At this range, we can use the Beam Magnum to take her out."

Kyo shook his head in decline,"I can't do that. It's too powerful, give me the Beam Gatling gun, instead."

"But, Kyo..." BANS was about to protest, but Kyo cuts her off,"Now, BANS!"

The weapon appeared and it was a quadruple gatling gun. The enemy was still shooting at Kyo until he has to come out and attack. However, her rifle ran out of ammo.

Kyo took this chance to attack and got out of his cover and aimed his weapon at her. The weapon spins before unleashing a barrage of green beam shots. The pilot grunts as she blocks the shots with her arms.

Kyo materializes the Hyper Bazooka in his left hand and fires the rockets at her while firing the vulcans. Smoke forms as the attack covered the entire catapult. Kyo stops firing after his ammo exhausts and waits for a response.

"I don't like this, it's too quiet," Kyo feels fishy of the no response.

Ichika and the entire students were biting their lips at the suspense. Seno, however, was analyzing the situation.

The smokes disappears and Kyo was shock at what happened next. She was gone.

"What?!" Kyo steps away.

"Above, evade," BANS said. Kyo looks and sees the enemy falling on top of him and she had two back hand style beam sabers. Kyo backs away, but she manage to cut down both his weapon. He drops and flies away from them as they exploded. However, she went through the explosion and slash at Kyo.

Kyo deployed his left beam saber and blocked the sabers. He fired his vulcans at her and made her fly away. Kyo landed on the ground.

"I recommend the Beam Magnum," BANS said,"At this range, you'll be able to-"

"I said no! Give me the Beam sniper rifle!" Kyo shouted as the rifle materialize in his right hand. Kyo fired the rifle at her and manage to hit her arm.

The pilot lost 80 points of her shield and has only two hundred and thirty left. She threw her sabers away and pull out both her pistols from the hoist and shoots.

However, Kyo wasn't going to stand around to get hit and so, continued firing. They make a lot of graze to their armor until their ammo runs out.

Kyo looks at his rifle and back to the pilot. The pilot dropped both her pistols and pulls out a hidden beam saber under her left arm. A yellow beam extends longer than Kyo's. Kyo drops his rifle on the ground and deployed his right beam saber. The pink beam extends.

Kyo holds it with both his hand and got ready to fight. The pilot did the first strike and swung downward. Kyo blocked the beam saber and push her off before thrusting the saber forward. The pilot flew above and attempt to hit Kyo while in the air.

Kyo push upward and thrust his saber toward her. However, he missed and she manage to graze the front of his skirt. Kyo use her shoulder as a springboard and push away from her. They weren't finish yet and they thrust toward each other. They clash blades and push away. They hit each other's blades simultaneously.

The pilot dash forward to stab him. Kyo dash besides her and slash downward to get her. However, he only hit her beam saber. The pilot scoffs before kicking the beam saber out of Kyo's hand and punch him away.

"Why you...!" Kyo growled as he threw a punch at her. She caught it and push toward him. However, Kyo sees some wires connected to her visor and reach for them and pulls them out. The pilot's visors were render useless.

Then, Kyo push her while delivering multiple blows to her face. Kyo made a war cry and bash her in the face and sent flying to the ground. She hits the ground with her visor cracked.

Kyo lands on the ground and deploys the left beam saber,"It's over. Give up."

The pilot stood up with a growl, but notice the visor was cracking more. Then, it shatter to pieces and what happen has shock Kyo and the crowd the most.

Kyo stood there pale with his voice trailing off,"M..."

"MIKA?!" Kyo was shock that the pilot wasn't the sophomore, but his friend Mika. Kyo deactivates his beam saber.

"What's the meaning of this Mika?!" Kyo shouted,"Why are you doing this?! Was it her? Did she force you to take her place?!"

Mika looks away from him,"It was my choice."

"Eh?" Kyo didn't understand at all.

Mika looks at the bleacher and sees her big sister. She has a sad face instead of her usual snobbish expression.

"The entire thing between me and my sisters was an act," Mika said.

Kyo was even more confused,"An act? An act for what?"

Mika looks at him,"To steal data on your IS."

Kyo was pale and felt betrayed,"To steal...my IS' data?"

"I wanted things to go smoothly, but that was until you decided to fight my big sister," Mika scoff,"I told you not to fight and I knew you would regret it."

Kyo shook his head,"So, all this kindness you gave me was so you can get closer to my IS? Why? Your corporation has IS', why mine?"

"Apparently our partner company, the Dunois corporation has cut ties with us when my father refuse to give the 3rd generation IS plans to them," Mika said,"They would give us the finance to produce more of the IS, but only on one condition: steal data from the Ichigo Kai to acquire the ability to change to the 'blood-red hopper'."

Hearing that, Charlotte was shock to hear her father was involved in this. Ichika was even more shock and angry that she used Kyo to get data on his machine.

Mika felt guilty that she had to tell the truth,"I'm sorry, Kyo. I really am sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you, but what other choices do I have."

Kyo knew she had no choice and understands. But, that did hurt him a lot.

Bleep! Bleep!

"Enemy IS approaching!" BANS warned. Kyo was brought out of his mind and looks up in the air and sees a figure falling toward him.

"Nani?!" Kyo jumps away and the figure landed on the ground and cause a lot of dirt to stir up.

Kyo couldn't see where the enemy was,"Where is it?"

"All students evacuate immediately! Head to the nearest safe shelter!" Chifuyu yelled through the microphone,"All pilots prep for battle and take put the enemy!"

It was dusty that the enemy was invisible. But, he felt a presence behind him. Kyo uses the element of surprise and turns around with Beam Magnum pointing forward,"There you are!"

The dust clears and he sees the enemy. However, he stops his assault notice the enemy had someone around the neck.

"Mika!" Kyo recognizes the person,"Bastard, leave her out of this!"

The N-IS has the color blue over her entire body. She has a shield with two holes and a large machete. Her legs are similar to the Ichigo Kai's legs and her chest armor was something from medieval Roman gladiator wears. Her helmet was the same Kyo's helmet, but has a revolving pink eye that glows with intimidation.

"You still wish to save this person after what she has done to hurt you?" the pilot smirked behind her helmet.

Mika did lied to him and use Kyo's kindness, but Kyo still wants to save her. "I said let her go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, if you want her then come at me!" the pilot shouts.

Kyo aimed his magnum, but hesitates. Mika would be killed if she get hit.

"Kyo, annihilate the target," BANS said.

Kyo shook his head,"No! I'll hit Mika!"

"Fire, Mika is not a priority."

"Shut up! She is to me!" Kyo yelled.

"I said fire," BANS said.

Kyo still couldn't do it. He lowered his weapon down. The enemy pilot smirks,"You're too naïve. That naivety will get you killed. I'll be taking her hostage if you don't mind."

"No, you don't!" Kyo dashed forward. However, he was smart to notice that she raise her shield up and fired two cables at Kyo's chest. Electricity surge through the cables and electrocuted him. Kyo screamed in pain as his systems starts to shut down.

Kyo stood frozen before falling on knees and stood like that. The Ichigo Kai and Kyo were shut down.

Ichika flew over to the arena and sees Kyo stood there like a statue,"Kyo! Everyone you take care of the IS. I'll take care of Kyo."

The girls nodded and proceeds to the enemy. The enemy IS scoffs before pulling out some small balls and drops them on the ground in which they explode with smokes covering her escapes.

"Nani? Where'd she go?" Ling cursed,"Damn..."

Ichika landed next to Kyo and shook him,"Kyo! Oi! Kyo!"

Kyo's eyes open and his system came back online. Kyo looks up in the air and sees the IS taking Mika away.

"Mika!" Kyo got up and attempt to run after her, but Ichika to stop him.

"Wait! It's already too late she's already gone!" Ichika said letting go Kyo and letting him fall on the ground,"I'm sorry."

Kyo looks at the ground in regret and clench his hands with anger. He bashed the ground to let out his anger,"Damn it! Damn it!"

"This is all my fault..." Kyo muttered,"If only I...I..."

Kyo broke down in tears as his armor disappears and tears falling on the ground,"Mika, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I'm sorry..."

* * *

><p>(It's you (STUDIO APARTMENT REMIX) by Kylee)<p>

subete ga it's you

omoi wa that's true

kimi ni wa don't know what to say

kotoba dake ja koborete shimau yo

You're the only one

sekai wa watashi no kokoro wo utsusu

kimi ga inakucha imi ga nai

I'm trying to be what you want

kiraware taku nakute

just give me what I'm looking for me wo mitsumete

subete ga it's you

omoi wa that's true

kimi ni wa don't know what to say

kotoba dake ja koborete shimau yo

You're the only one

itsumo I miss you

wakatte you too

tsutaetai yo how I am

dokomade demo tsuite ikitai yo

Won't you take me there?

tokubetsu na only you and me sekai he!

* * *

><p>I moved the IS info chapters over to a new story in the Kamen rider X Infinite Stratos section.<p>

Have a good day and stay cool for Christmas!


	6. Episode 4: It's a lie (Part 2)

BANS: **_"Bringing up previous story data. The Ichigo Kai's pilot has befriended a girl named Mika. She is the daughter of the head of Lexus Seed, a developing company. She has used the pilot's kindness and gullible nature in order to steal data from Ichigo Kai. However, she is captured by Phantom Task and is now being held hostage. Take precautions before going into the rescue mission, so be careful."_**

* * *

><p>Kyo was sitting alone in his room while wrapped in his blanket like a cocoon. Early ago, Mika has been kidnapped by Phantom Task. He was thinking what they might do to her. They could be stripping her down and do some strange things to her.<p>

Kyo close his eyes just thinking about it.

Knock! Knock!

Kyo got out of his bed and opens the door. It was Ichika.

"Hey, Kyo we need to talk," Ichika said.

Kyo looks away from him,"What?"

"It's about Mika," Ichika said,"Look, you don't think I'm not worry about her as you are? I wish God in heaven that I could find her, but I can't. What happen earlier wasn't your fault."

Kyo looks at him with tears falling,"It was! If only I hadn't accept the duel like Mika said, none of this would have never happen..."

"Kyo, don't blame yourself for what happen," Ichika said,"I know you're worry about what Phantom Task might do to her, but you can't keep being so guilty for it. Also, you need to eat, at least. You haven't since we got back, so why don't we head to the café and grab a bite. You need to keep your strength up."

He's a cyborg and he doesn't need food to keep his strength. Sleeping will keep his strength, but he is feeling hungry. Kyo turns and sees Mika's bento on the table. He walks over and grabs it. Kyo looks at Ichika and a small smile came on his face,"Sure."

* * *

><p>Kyo laid the bento on the table while Ichika laid a bento made by Houki. Kyo opens the bento and remembers when Mika gave it to him. Ichika eats his and notice Kyo was staring at it.<p>

"Come on, Kyo," Ichika swallowed,"You're food will go to waste. You need to keep your strength up."

Kyo grabs a nearby chopstick and grabs the bento and literally gobble it down as fast as a hungry pig. He swallowed with tears falling off his eyes. Kyo wipes his tears and sniffs.

"Mika gave you that didn't she?" Ichika said.

Kyo nodded,"Yeah, I gotta say it was very delicious. Though her first time doing cooking, it was very edible."

Ichika nods,"It gotta be."

"I wish I could give her my bento," Kyo smiled,"I just hope we can find her."

Ichika nodded,"Yeah, I hope so too."

The PA system turns on and Chifuyu's voice spoke throughout the entire academy,"Ichika and Kyo report to command."

"Think they found her?" Kyo had high hope.

Ichika grinned,"I bet they did!"

* * *

><p>Kyo and Ichika pass through the doorway. Chifuyu was waiting with Yamada.<p>

"Well, where is she?" Kyo smiled.

Chifuyu blinks before sighing in regret. She cross her arms and said,"I'm sorry, but we can't rescue her."

The temperature went below zero. Hearing that has shocking both Kyo and Ichika. Kyo stuttered,"W-what?"

Yamada bit her lip as she closed her eyes. Chifuyu explains the reason,"Mika can't be found because we have no lead. Also even if we did find her location, she'll be likely dead. Phantom Task is no merciful group."

"B-but, that pilot said she would take her hostage!" Kyo protest.

Chifuyu grew impatient,"She probably say that to lure you into a trap and take your IS."

Kyo denied it,"You don't know that!"

"Kyo!" Chifuyu yelled at him and cause him to jump up a bit,"I hate to admit it, but we have to let it go and bury it below our feet. There is no hope of her being alive."

Kyo shook his head at disbelieve,"You can't do this...You can't!"

Kyo opens he door and runs away from her. Ichika yelled after him,"Kyo, wait!"

Ichika still couldn't believe his sister was serious. He turns to her and was actually mad at her.

"I can't believe you, Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika yelled,"How can you be so insensitive!"

Ichika opens the door and runs after Kyo.

Maya looks down in regret and asked,"Chifuyu, was it wise to keep it a secret from him?"

Chifuyu sighed as she pulls out her iPhone and opens it to hear a voice message that was sent from none other than Phantom Task.

The text was read 'Sound only' and Squall's voice was heard,"This is Phantom Task and we're giving you a choice. You hand over the IS Ichigo Kai. We have no longer any interest in the Byakushiki. So, just be glad we leave your little brother alone. You have 24 hours to fulfill our demands or this petty little girl will have a bullet capped into her forehead."

"Damn Phantom Task, what are they plotting?" Chifuyu wondered for why they want the Ichigo Kai.

It wasn't because of the IS-D system or it's advance weaponry. Something was special about that IS and Phantom Task wants to take it.

* * *

><p>Kyo sat against the Ichigo Kai with tears falling off his eyes. He lost hope of ever finding Mika. How could he even forget about that?<p>

_**"Matsumoto, why is your mental health deteriorating?"** _BANS asked,"Do you require medication in order to function perfectly?"

"Just leave me alone, BANS..." Kyo muttered.

_**"But, it is my priority to protect you and..."** _BANS said, but Kyo cuts her off.

"See that's the thing!" yelled Kyo as he got up and scolds BANS,"You only care about your priority. You don't give a crap about anyone except me! You want to know the reason why my mental health is deteriorating? It's because Mika's gone and you didn't do a damn thing to help, but told me to kill!"

BANS stood quiet before retorting,**_"Of course, the Ichigo Kai is a weapon created to protect you. That is why removing the enemy from your life will ensure your survival."_**

"By taking another's life? I can't do that!" Kyo shouted,"It's wrong to take a life of a human being!"

BANS didn't understand,_**"Why?"**_

Kyo looks at her in disbelief,"What do you mean 'why'? Because you can't!"

_**"Why?"**_ BANS asked again.

"Because you can't," Kyo answered,"Trust me."

_**"What you are thinking is illogical,"**_ BANS said,"_**Even if we did save her, she will continue to pursue the unit's information and data."**_

Kyo looks away from BANS,"Is that even a good reason to not save Mika?"

_**"It's the most logical choice,"** _BANS said.

Kyo looks away from her,"Unbelievable!"

"I see you're having a little trouble with your girlfriend," a female voice spoke.

Kyo turns around and Tatenashi appears out of the shadow.

Kyo turns away from her,"No. And, she's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say," Tatenashi smirks as she sat on top of the Cyclone Kai,"But, you need to calm down."

Kyo couldn't keep calm about what happen to Mika," How can I stay calm when Mika is gone and I didn't do anything to help..."

"Like Ichika said, you aren't to blame," Tatenashi said feeling concern,"I heard what happen back in the command room and I was shock as well, but Chifuyu maybe right."

Kyo felt like she didn't care about Mika,"What, now you're saying that Mika's not important?"

Tatenashi shook her head,"No, I'm not saying that. But, the reason Orimura-sensei called off the rescue operation is because..."

Kyo was ready to hear Chifuyu's reason and was surprise to hear it.

"Because she doesn't want you die," Tatenashi finished her sentence.

"Eh?" Kyo looks at her.

Tatenashi explains to Kyo,"When you first stood up to Orimura-sensei, she was in the first time in her life, touched by your strong courage and selflessness. You protected the academy with your life and stood against Phantom Task's wrath. And, you even protected her brother. She is now starting to see you close to something like a...I don't know, maybe a little brother?"

Kyo? Chifuyu is thinking Kyo as a brother?

"Me? A brother?" Kyo was confused,"But, I don't know her very well and we're not really close and Ichika is her real brother. Ichika knows her sister better than anyone."

"But, do you ever consider having a sister?" Tatenashi asked.

Kyo was never asked a question like that and answer the best he can,"I...I never had a sister in my life before. But, I wonder how it feels."

Tatenashi smiles,"Having a sister is the best thing the world could ever ask."

Kyo never understood why Chifuyu was so insensitive. But, she cared about his own safety and she actually consider him a little brother. Kyo wish that Chifuyu wouldn't think of him as a little brother at all. Thinking about dying and imagining her despair just scared him.

But, Kyo wants to do the right thing. He's brave and isn't afraid to do what's right.

Ichika comes in the hangar and finds Kyo with Tatenashi. Ichika went over to the two.

"Kyo, hey..." Ichika was about to ask, but Kyo said,"It's okay. I perfectly understand."

"Pardon?" Ichika was confused.

* * *

><p>Kyo and Ichika comes in the command room to face Chifuyu. Chifuyu turns and see Kyo,"What? You finally considering?"<p>

Kyo looks down at the floor,"Orimur- Chifuyu..."

Chifuyu was surprise that Kyo used her first name. This was second time she saw that serious look in Kyo's eyes.

"Mistake me if I'm wrong, but..." Kyo muttered, but spoke louder,"I think you're lying. Lying about being no hope."

Chifuyu's face grew shallow.

Kyo continued,"I know there maybe is no hope, but even the most weakest or smallest spark of it can ignite a bigger one to burn despair."

Chifuyu was looking very angry.

"No matter how many times I get hurt, get broken down, get thrown against the wall, I won't ever and I mean ever...!" Kyo's voice was getting louder and look straight at Chifuyu's eyes,"...Stay down on the ground."

Kyo finished his speech. Chifuyu was really looking angry. She walks in front of Kyo and glares down on him.

"And, just so you know," Kyo spoke again,"I'm not afraid of you."

Chifuyu raise her hand in the air, looking like she was ready to slap him. Ichika was going to defend him, but Kyo said,"Don't!"

Kyo close his eyes and ready himself to get hit. However, instead of the feeling of pain in which he could not feel, he felt...comfort. The cyborg opened his eyes and sees Chifuyu not slapping, but shuffling his hair.

Ichika was surprise. He never saw his sister show this kind of kindness toward someone else.

"Sensei..." Kyo felt great comfort for the first time.

"You've lost your parents, I know," Chifuyu said while still shuffling his hair,"Our family has abandon us and we never knew them very well. I don't how much pain you felt in your heart, but at least you still had them to lose. Come here."

Chifuyu pulls him in and gave Kyo a hug. Kyo's face turned bright red while Ichika was still surprise. It's been a long time since he last seen this soft side of hers.

"You're a brave boy, Kyo," Chifuyu said,"But, you put yourself into too much danger. Yamada, the students, your friends...they all care about you. You've done enough for us."

This sounds like a praise and it made Kyo feel somewhat special. But, Kyo still doesn't want to give up on Mika.

Kyo moves away from her. He looks down at the floor and backs at Chifuyu,"Sensei, I'm scared. I'm scared of dying. So scared that I want to run away."

Chifuyu didn't know what he getting at, but soon realize. Kyo's face turned into a smile,"But, I'm a pilot now. I will protect this academy, no the people that care about! And, no rules or laws is going to keep me leashed to the ground!"

All of them were literally surprise by his sheer determination to save Mika.

Chifuyu blinks before sighing in defeat. It was about time she told Kyo about the message. Just keeping a secret from him makes her regret more.

Kyo finish what he needed to do and leaves. But, then Chifuyu spoke up. "Kyo, wait."

Kyo stops and turns around. Chifuyu had to tell him one way of another.

"2 hours ago, Phantom Task has sent us a message with the location leading to Mika," Chifuyu said.

Kyo's eyes widen with hope,"R-really?"

"Yeah," Chifuyu nodded,"Forgive me for lying to you."

Kyo shook his head,"Don't be. What you said gave me the hope that I need."

Chifuyu opened her iPhone and revealed the location. Kyo takes the phone and reads.

Kyo widen his eyes because he recognize the location.

* * *

><p>Kyo opens the door to the hangar an heads to suit up in his IS.<p>

"Kyo, hold on a minute!" Ichika said coming into the hangar.

Kyo presses his closed IS on the terminal the the cage unit unlocks. The Ichigo Kai's visor flashes before actually walking off the unit and crouching down. The head popped backwards and the chest splits open in half to reveal the cockpit.

Kyo put his feet in first before sliding in. The chest closes and the head pops back on. Kyo stands up and heads over to the back of the cage unit which had a weapons rack. He grabs the Beam Magnum and loads in a magazine in it.

Chifuyu and Yamada comes in as well to stop him.

"Kyo, stop that's an order!" Chifuyu yelled.

"You can't stop me," Kyo said putting an extra battery magazine on the back of his skirt.

"Yes, but there's no telling how many units are deployed," Yamada tried to convince him.

"You think those petty unmanned units can outmatch me?" Kyo said with confidence.

"That's the thing, Kyo!" Chifuyu growled,"They aren't unmanned, they have pilots in it."

Kyo stopped gathering his weapon. He sighs and looks at Chifuyu,"If they get in my way, I won't go down without a fight."

Kyo brings out the bazooka and loads the magazine.

"Then, if you're going," Ichika said,"I'm going!"

Kyo grabs his shield. He grabs a nearby rope and ties the Beam magnum to it. He puts his Beam magnum tied shield on the back of his booster pack unit.

Kyo grabs both the beam gatling gun and beam sniper rifle and heads to the Cyclone Kai. He tied the gatling gun and sniper rifle together and put them on the empty passenger seat.

Ichika didn't understand why Kyo covered the passenger seat,"Hey, Kyo I need to sit there if we're going to-UGH!"

However, Ichika did not expect a blow to his stomach. Kyo was the one that did it. Ichika bents down before falling forward unconcious.

"Ichika! What the hell are you doing?!" Chifuyu grew enraged.

Kyo looks down in regret,"I'm sorry, Ichika. But, I'll never forgive myself if you're killed. Please forgive me for this."

Chifuyu calms down,"Kyo..."

Kyo hops on the Cyclone Kai and put the Hyper bazooka in his lap. He looks at Chifuyu and said,"Chifuyu, in case I die..."

This was odd. Kyo never say anything like this, unless...!

"If you ever find my parents, tell them I love them very much and I wish could've spent more time with them," Kyo said.

Yamada holds back her sadness. This wasn't fair. Kyo can't do this to himself.

"Kyo, don't...!" Chifuyu said walking toward him.

Kyo smiled one last time for her,"Good bye... big sister."

The boosters on the Cyclone Kai fires and the wheels spins and the vehicle took off. Kyo has left them. He left them to save Mika.

Chifuyu looks at the floor and notice tear drops falling on the floor. He touched her lower eyelid and felt the tears.

Chifuyu looks at the tears on her fingers before closing her fist and clenching her teeth in anger and sorrow,"Kyo, you suicidal...son of a bitch! Why do you have to be so eager to die..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"We will be arriving to the location in approximately 26 minutes and 48 seconds, we're lucky that we won't hit anything on the way there,"<strong> _BANS said.

Kyo was driving on the rail that leads from the academy to the city. Kyo was thinking to himself and was about time to talk to BANS.

"Um, BANS," Kyo said.

BANS responded,_**"****Yes? Is there any questions you need to ask?"**_

Kyo stood quiet for a moment, but had to say it.

"...I'm sorry," Kyo said feeling down.

BANS was confused,_**"...what?"**_

This was the first time BANS ever heard someone said 'I'm sorry' to her. Kyo felt guilty when he blamed BANS for Mika's kidnap.

"I never mean to say things like that," Kyo said,"I just was so angry at myself for not saving Mika. It was wrong taking my anger on you."

BANS was quiet, but asked Kyo,"_**Kyo...is it okay if we talked?"**_

Kyo blinked. This was the first she asked something. "Um, sure."

_**"Why do you desire to save Mika so much?"**_ BANS asked.

Kyo stops her for one minute,"If I answer, you promise you won't say anything back or it's illogical, ok?"

_**"Of course,"**_ BANS guaranteed.

Kyo smiles,"Well, Mika's my friend and I never want to lose a friend."

_**"But, you have Seno and Miyako as friends,"**_ BANS said,_**"What difference would it make?"**_

Kyo knows that,"I know, but if something happened to them I'll never forgive myself. Which includes you, too."

Then, Kyo's answer confused BANS. **_"If I were taken or deleted, you'll never forgive yourself? Does that mean I'm one of those friends?"_**

Kyo nodded,"Yeah, you're my friend."

BANS was never been called a friend before.

_**"I can't be a friend,"**_ BANS actually sounding a bit low,**_"I am just a mere program. A lifeless program."_**

Kyo felt sad for her,"BANS, can I tell you a story about when I was growing up?"

_**"Please,"**_ BANS said.

Kyo took a moment and started,"When I was about 3 years-old, my parents took a job that took most of their time. They work too late and never spends time with me. I was really lonely and didn't have much friends. Foster parents didn't really help. But, I had this one cute teddy bear. A girl in my kindergarten class gave it to me. It really helped my loneliness. I barely remember her face, but I did remember her saying these words..."

"You're not alone because you're life and yourself is hope," Kyo saying the words that the girl said,"I've lost the teddy bear she gave me, but I wasn't sad about it. Her words got me where I am now. She said I was hope. I didn't expect to become an IS pilot. Sometimes I wonder where this newfound bravery come from. Was it the power of the IS? Or my free will?"

BANS asked him a new question,_**"Kyo, would you sacrifice your life? Your ONLY **__**life to save the people that you care about?"**_

"I don't know, really," Kyo not knowing,"I maybe doing this just to save Mika or something, I just don't know."

_**"Let me state 3 reasons,"**_ BANS said.

_**"1: Expecting a reward or debt from Mika if she is saved."**_

_**"2: Wanting emotional revenge with Phantom Task and wants to make them pay."**_

_**"3: To save Mika's life because she deserves a second chance."**_

"Like I said, I don't know," Kyo looking down,"When I hop in the cockpit, so much was already happening. I'm in a school full of girls and one male. And, an organization that wants to steal my IS. I never expect to speak up and fight for them. I felt like I was needed for something. Something important."

"The teachers and instructors care for me a lot and that..." Kyo smiled,"That means a lot to me. Even if I did die, no one wouldn't mourn my loss. After all, I am just an unwanted child, but I'm prepared to give my life to save the people I love."

BANS went quiet before speaking once more, but in a more sympathetic tone,_**"Kyo...Seno, Miyako, Chifuyu, Ichika, Yamada, and all the other students and instructors...they all care for your safeties. I am also one of them who also cares about you."**_

_**"I am just a lifeless program and incapable of feeling any sorrow, but please don't throw away your life so easily,"**_ BANS said,_**"I do not want you to die."**_

This was the first time BANS ever said that. Kyo smiles gracefully,"Ok, I promise."

The radar bleeps.

_**"We are approaching the place where me and the KR-0 Ichigo Kai is created,"**_ BANS said,_**"The IS museum. It will be expected that a lot of manned enemy units will be there to intercept you. Be careful."**_

"Always," Kyo nodded,"Let's do this!"

_**"Roger. Releasing Lock-on cursor,"**_ BANS said,"_**Ichigo Kai is battle ready."**_

* * *

><p>The museum where it all begin. IS soldiers were waltzing around the area to keep watch out for the Ichigo Kai.<p>

One soldier looks up in the air and her visor reflects something. It reflected an image of a rocket...

_**Boom!**_

The enemy pilot was sent flying and smash through a broken wall. The pilots looks at the down pilot and back at the sky. Ichigo Kai appears out of a cloud firing another rocket. The pilots moves aside and the rocket hits the ground.

Kyo fires the rest of his rockets and runs out of ammo. No luck of hitting them though. The enemy pilots raise their guns and fires at him. Kyo threw his bazooka away and ripped the Beam Magnum from the shield. Then he grabbed the Hyper bazooka magazine and threw it at them. He fired the Beam Magnum and it hits the magazine. The resulting explosion was big and caused the pilots to get blown away.

Smoke stirs up and the down pilots couldn't see where he was. They got up and ready their guns. However, they didn't notice a pair of red eyes appeared.

Ichigo Kai was in Blazing mode. He spreads his arms and suck in the smoke into his pipe. After that, he sucked up all of the smoke and the soldiers turn to him and aim at him.

Kyo rolled his head in a circle in cockiness before punching the ground and releasing a flaming shockwave. The shockwave was so strong it made their entire IS break in piece and leaving only the pilot bare with only their IS suits.

They couldn't believe it. They're Absolute Defense protect them, but not the IS. And, the Ichigo Kai blew them off like dust.

Kyo looks at them and order them,"My IS is more advanced than all of yours. I don't believe you were fully prepared. Tell me where Mika is or I'll burn you to crisp! Well, not literally burn you, but you know what I mean..."

"Why don't you ask me?" a voice said. Kyo turns and looks up to see a figure on top of a broken pillar. It was the blue N-IS.

"You!" Kyo shouted as he grab his Beam Magnum and aim at the IS,"Tell me where she is or I'll..."

"You'll do nothing!" the pilot yelled,"You won't fare against me! The Blue Thunder and her Azure Fantoma."

"I don't care who you are," Kyo said aiming his rifle at her head,"I want to know where Mika is."

The enemy pilot scratch the back of helmet irritably,"Man, that form of yours is gonna be really hard to handle with. Let's do something about that, shall we?"

"Anytime," Kyo said putting his finger on the trigger.

However, Kyo didn't expect the enemy pilot's backpack splits open and release 12 rose-like Bits. They spread throughout above Kyo. He looks up and wonder what they were for.

"What the... YEARRRRRRRGHHHHH!" Kyo screamed in pain as fell to his knee and drops his rifle when the Bits was emitting a weird wave. The frame armor has changed back to his normal form. However, the limiters on his armor were forcing themselves shut. The helmet boxes the head. The Ichigo Kai lays there in a stationary state.

"What's going on..." Kyo panted,"The IS-D..."

_**"The enemy target has Inter-mu Jammers,"** _BANS explained,_**"The Jammers is disturbing the Inter-waves. The IS-D system is not responding."**_

Kyo heard the pilot laughing at him,"What's so funny...?"

"How does it feel to be powerless?" the Blue Thunder said,"Now, how would you like to die?"

"Damn!" Kyo cursed.

_**"There is no escape, the Bits are jamming all controls of the Ichigo Kai,"**_ BANS explained,_**"I have added 'Emergency escape' to the inventory. Please select that option."**_

"What? What happens if I do?" Kyo asked in question.

BANS explains and it didn't made Kyo any better,_**"After you select it, I will open up the cockpit and throw you out. Once that's done, I will blow up the Ichigo Kai."**_

Kyo doesn't want that to happen,"No! If you do that, you'll kill yourself."

_**"Please think, you're life is on the line,"**_ BANS said,_**"And, didn't you say that you wanted to protect lives?"**_

"Yes, but I can't do it without you!" Kyo yelled,"I won't go! Forget it!"

_**"Kyo, please..."** _BANS begged, but Kyo cuts her off,"No! You will get out with me!"

BANS was thrown back by that answer,_**"...eh?"**_

Then, suddenly one of the Bits in the air was destroyed by a purple beam shot. The Ichigo Kai's visor flashes in indication that some of the system is back online.

_**"Vulcans back online, firing,"**_ BANS said. The Ichigo Kai's aim at the Bits and destroys 4 of them,**_"Ichigo Kai main backpack unit is back online."_**

"I escaped!" Kyo flies away from the Bits and fired the Beam Magnum at the Bits. However, they dodge the beam and fires blue beams at him.

"Damn!" the Blue Thunder cursed as she jumps away and went into hiding. The Bits were still firing at Kyo though. Kyo grabs his shield and blocks the beam with the EE generator.

Kyo fires them with Vulcan, but his ammo exhaust. Then, suddenly a large beam took down all the Bits.

"Huh? Y-you..." Kyo muttered as he looks up in the air.

It was Madoka was once more. She lower her cannons and raise her hand toward Kyo.

"Her Bits are going to redeploy," Madoka said,"Take this program and use it to defeat her."

Kyo flies up toward her and grabs her hand. Blue electricity was absorbed into his armor.

_**"Program obtained,"**_ BANS said,"_**This program is taken from England's 3rd Generation IS, the Silent Zephyrus."**_

Kyo looks at his hand and back to Madoka,"Again. You keep helping me. Why?"

Madoka looks away from him,"You ask 'why', but why do you fight?"

Kyo shook his head,"I don't know, but I know that what matter is that I need to save Mika."

Madoka stood quiet and heard an explosion. She looks at the explosion at a far distance.

"She's attacking, I'll cover you," Madoka said,"That program will take time to settle in your system."

"Why couldn't I use it right away?" Kyo asked.

"That program is not a program from a N-IS," Madoka said,"Unrelated program will take time to recognize your system. In the meantime, I'll hold it down. Stay there."

Madoka was about to fly away, but not until Kyo said his name,"Kyo."

Madoka turns around,"What?"

"That's my name, I thought it would be time you know my name," Kyo said looking down and glad the helmet was covering the blush on his face.

Madoka turns back to the enemy,"Hmph, nice name."

Madoka flies toward the enemy and begin battle with her.

**_"She's an odd one,"_** BANS said.

Kyo nodded,"Yeah..."

_**"Kyo, by the way..."**_ BANS said,_**"The next time we are in danger, I will throw you out of the cockpit and blow up the machine. Do not repeat the same action."**_

"But..." Kyo was going to protest, but sighed,"O-okay..."

_**"But, what you did to save me was very..."** _BANS stops for a moment.

_**"...Illogical,"**_ BANS finished that last sentence, but her tone voice sound like that she was sobbing.

Kyo smiled,"Yeah, but to me it was logical."

Then, the another explosion cut the moment between them. He got up and said to BANS,"How long 'till the program is settled?"

_**"Program is recognized with Ichigo Kai's parameters,"**_ BANS said.

Kyo smirked,"Yosh, ikuze!"

Kyo flies up in the air and goes to the battlefield.

Madoka clash blades with the Blue Thunder's large machete.

"You traitor, why are you helping that fool?!" the Blue Thunder shouted,"You forgot to realize that he's a threat to us?! I could've finish that guy off if you hadn't interfere!"

Madoka growled,"Don't underestimate his power. He could've finished YOU off!"

They push away from each other, but the Blue Thunder has to jump away from a Beam Magnum shot. Madoka looks at Kyo and he lands next to her.

"I'm all set," Kyo said,"You can go now. I'll handle her."

Madoka smirks,"Don't worry. I'll just hang back and watch."

Kyo turns to her in question and tilts his head,"Huh? What does it matter to you?"

Madoka smirks with a bit of a blush appearing on his face,"Just...out of curiosity..."

Kyo shrugged,"If you say so."

"Don't you look down on me!" the enemy pilot yelled,"You won't beat me and my Bits!"

Kyo scoffs at her,"Teh! I don't expect to get beaten either. Because you're my only ticket to get Mika back. BANS!"

_**"Roger. Program startup,"**_ BANS said as a lot of pop-ups appear on the HUD,"**_Frame armor replacing. Releasing armor limiters. SEC is active."_**

The Ichigo Kai armor opens and he automatically goes to Destroyer mode, but not for long. The shoulder and his arms disappears. Two new light purple shoulder armor appears on the shoulder. His arms appeared again and in light purple color with three hexagonal shape on the end of his arms. His skirt armor turned light purple and his legs change color as well and two additional boosters on both side of his legs. The backpack unit disappears and two butterfly-like wings appears behind him. Two circle-like devices appears on both sides of his head and a new helmet plate appears on the top of his head and covers the antennas. The eyes flashes in indication that the transformation is complete.

_**"Transformation complete,"** _the pop-ups are deleted and the IS was battle ready,_**"Silent Ichigo Kai is fully optimal for combat."**_

Kyo raise his right hand in the air and a long rifle appeared in his hand. It was the same rifle that was used by Madoka, but has a some attachments on. It has a scope attachment and a handle on the left side of the rifle to help him aim better.

"Now, tell me where Mika is or I'll just have to force the truth out of you," Kyo sound threatening.

"Neither! Bits!" the Blue Thunder order as a horde of rose-like Bits appeared from behind her.

Kyo flies up in the air and dodges the beams. He goes up higher, but more beams were shooting at him. Kyo clicks his tongue in detest and aim the rifle at them. He pulls the trigger, but the trigger was stuck.

"What?!" Kyo panicked,"BANS, what gives?!"

_**"The weapon is unrelated to the Ichigo Kai's database,"**_ BANS explained,_**"The Weapon device driver is currently converting it."**_

"H-hurry!" Kyo yelled as the beams were going to hit him.

"What are you doing?! Shoot her!" Madoka yelled.

"I'm working on it, god damn it!" Kyo yelled back at her.

The weapon was stilling converting and Kyo doesn't have anything to defend or fight with.

"Hurry up!" Madoka yelled.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled as he dashed above a beam,"I can't focus when you are freaking yelling at me!"

Kyo stood frozen as a Bits appear in front of his face. He close his eyes. When it looked like the Bits was going to fire, it suddenly got destroyed by a beam.

_**"Starbreak is online,"**_ BANS said.

With his seriousness back, Kyo opened his eyes and raise the rifle up and fired a purple beam. The beam bends up and down and estroy most of the Bits.

"Whoa..." Kyo was amazed by the rifle's power,"But, wait who shot that beam?"

Kyo looks up and see a Bit, but it wasn't the Azure Fantoma's Bit. The Bit had the same light purple color as the Silent Zephyrus' armor.

"That color scheme, it can't be..." Kyo said then suddenly 11 more Bits emerges from the wings,"Oh, things has just gotten a lot more better..."

"Damn you!" the Blue Thunder yelled as her Bits launch toward Kyo. Kyo aimed the Starbreak and fires and the Bits fires along with him.

Madoka shook her head in acceptance,"Hmph, he's actually more better than me."

The Azure Fantoma's Bits were losing the battle against the Silent Zephyrus' Bits. Even though Kyo has just transform and gotten the use to it, he's actually shooting like a pro!

Kyo order the Bits aim upward and fire. The Blue Thunder tilts her head,"What? You forgot your glasses at home?"

Kyo shook his head,"Just wait."

The enemy unit didn't quite understand, but suddenly a rain of beams falls from the sky and destroyed the rest of her Bits. The pilot cursed,"Shit!"

Madoka said to herself,"Hmph, not bad for a male."

**_"__The enemy danger level has lowered,"_** BANS said,_**"Please deliver the finisher."**_

The rifle disappears and Kyo nodded,"You got it!"

The Bits went back into the wings. Kyo's hands gather up energy in form of balls. He looks at the energy balls in his hands before flying back a little bit and charge up.

**_"Starbreak..."_** Kyo muttered. He fuse both the energy into one hand and thrust it forward toward the Blue Thunder,**_"...Fall!"_**

The energy in his hand fired a barrage of meteor-like energy shots. The enemy pilot was thrown back by this,"What the...?!"

Madoka was literally awing at the power of her former IS and the Ichigo Kai,"What, that IS has that kind of power?"

The shots rain down on the enemy like a rain storm. The pilot couldn't dodge it and met her match. The shots hit the ground and her and cause a whole series of explosion.

Kyo continued firing at her. He will keep doing it until he felt it was time that she had enough.

Kyo finally stops and moved his hand away. He flies down and landed on top of the broken armor and crippled Azure Fantoma. Kyo materializes the Starbreak and point it at the pilot's face,"Now, tell me where she is."

The Blue Thunder sighed,"I can't believe I lost. You're little girlfriend is underground in the lab."

Blue electricity came from out of her IS absorbs into Kyo's IS. "We have obtained new weapons: Beam Tonfa, Beam Javelin, Hyper Hammer, and an N-IS prototype weapon, the Uchu HaKen Type 1."

Kyo steps away from her and heads underground to find her,"She better be or I'll come back for you."

* * *

><p>Mika stood alone inside a empty room. Her IS was stripped away from her and she was regretful of betraying Kyo. He cared about her and she hurt him.<p>

Mika smiled,"He's not even going to bother coming after me. After all, I did deserve it."

Mika laid down on the floor all curled up. Tears falls and she was cold and hungry. She was only wearing an IS uniform. She lost hope and close her eyes and beg for death to come and take her...

But, then a small spark of hope has flickered and ignited into a huge flame that burn down despair.

Bang! Bang!

Mika opened her eyes and sits up. She wipes her tears and look at the door. The door bang again and and she covered her ears.

It was quiet for moment, but one last bang cause the door fly above Mika's head and hit the wall. Mika opens her eyes and see a pair of red eyes in the darkness. Footsteps were heard and they were loud.

Mika backs away. Then, a hand reaches out. She looks at it and looks back at the figure.

"Don't be afraid," the being said in Kyo's voice and the Ichigo Kai's face appears through the darkness,"It's me! Kyo. I came here to save you."

Mika was surprised. He actually came to save her.

"Eh? But, I hurt you and you saved me?" Mika feeling sad,"Why do you want to save a horrible and pathetic thing like me?"

Kyo looks down at the floor,"Because we're friends."

"You...you still consider me a friend?" Mika said as tears grow from eyes.

Kyo nodded,"Always and forever."

Mika cried as she losing consciousness,"K-Kyo..."

"Mika!" Kyo caught her,"Oi, Mika what's wrong?!"

_**"Calm down,"** _BANS said,_**"Mika is sedated with 50 CC of Sedative. She will recover, but not here."**_

"Right," Kyo sighed,"I'm glad I found you."

* * *

><p>Madoka waited patiently, but then a purple erupts from the ground before exploding. Kyo flew out of the hole and landed. He puts Mika on top of a broken wall and watch over her.<p>

Madoka walks over behind him,"She'll be fine. We only sedated her."

"I know," Kyo said standing up and looks at Madoka,"I can't thank you enough for what you done to help me."

Madoka snorts as she looks away with her arms crossed,"It wasn't intentionally. I was suppose to lure you here and steal your IS."

"But, you didn't,"Kyo said,"Instead, you helped me find Mika and that...that..."

Kyo stops after getting too emotional and cries. Madoka looks at him in disbelief,"Are you crying? Boys don't cry."

"I'm s-sorry..." Kyo looking down,"I just couldn't bear losing my friend..."

Madoka blinks behind her helmet,"You're actually the first male I met that ever cries over something like this."

"Well, I guess I'm a big crybaby," Kyo smiled behind his helmet.

Bleep! Bleep!

_**"I detect incoming IS',"**_ BANS warned,**_"They appear to be personal IS pilot."_**

Kyo looks up,"They're already here."

Ichika and his friends lands in front of him. Ichika walks in front of Kyo and stared at him. Kyo rubs the back of his head,"So, you...OW!"

Kyo was bashed in the stomach by Ichika. Ichika moves his fist away and smirks,"Kyo, you worrywart."

"S-sorry," Kyo looks down.

Ichika looks behind and see Madoka. His eyes turned into complete rage and he raised his Particle cannon at her,"Oi! What is she doing here?!"

Kyo looks at Madoka and back at Ichika,"Huh? What? You know her?"

"Kyo, step aside," Houki said as she summons her sword and the rest of the group stalks toward Madoka with killing intent.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kyo said.

"It's complicated," Ichika said summoning the Yukihira.

Kyo didn't like this. It almost look like that they were going to attack her!

"Haaaah!" Ichika yelled as he dashed toward Madoka. Madoka got into defensive stance with her sword.

However, Kyo got in front of Madoka and defends her,"Hey, stopit leave her alone!"

Ichika stopped where he was. Houki raise a sword toward Kyo,"What are you doing? She's the enemy!"

"Listen, I don't know what happen to all of you with her, but the battle is over!" Kyo said,"Lower your weapons and let's just leave!"

"We can't do that," Laura said raising her cannon toward Madoka.

"She hurt many and cause a lot of suffering and we can't allow her to go," Kanzashi said gravely,"Who's know how man she has killed. We have to stop her and end this."

"Do you hear yourselves talk?!" Kyo yelled,"You think it's right for us to do the same thing that Phantom Task does all the time?! You guys don't know, but she helped me find Mika!"

Ichika lowered his Yukihira,"What?"

Kyo shook his head his up and down,"Yes. She helped me get Mika back! It's true!"

"Kyo, she's trying to deceive you!" Charlotte yelled.

_**"No, he is right,"**_ BANS' voice spoke through the Ichigo Kai's eyes.

Kyo didn't expect BANS to help him in this situation,"BANS..."

The girls listen on the battle AI's explanation,_**"This pilot, Madoka, saved Kyo when the Azure Fantoma was about to eliminate him. She gave us the Silent Zephyrus program and it helped us defeat the enemy. The overall victory and saving Mika was because of her."**_

They couldn't what they were hearing. An enemy from Phantom Task helping Kyo? This was unbelievable.

"But, how do we know that she just using Kyo's trust?" Ling growled,"What if she just trying to backstab him like that other girl!"

_**"You are being logical,"**_ BANS said,**_"I can understand Kyo's principle of sparing human life. It is illogical, but I cannot help that."_**

"Yes, but this murderer doesn't give a damn about the 'principle of sparing human's life'!" Ling shouted.

"Enough of this! Let's just leave already," Kyo said.

"Well, how can we do that if she's not going to shoot us down?" Houki said thinking of the possibility.

Kyo groaned,"Can we just give it a rest?!"

"Kyo, there's no reasoning with them," Madoka said,"Just leave and let me fight them."

Kyo looks at her Madoka,"Come on, Madoka. I can reason with them and..."

"I said leave!" Madoka said raising both her cannons. The girls and Ichika raised their weapons at her. Kyo cursed in regret before pushing Madoka on the ground and summoning the Starbreak.

Madoka grunted,"What are you..."

Kyo moves close to her face and whispered,"Retreat for now. Shoot the ground!"

"What?!" Madoka questioned.

"Do it! Now!" Kyo ordered. Madoka scoffs before shooting the ground with her right beam blaster. It stirs up a lot of dust.

"Where did she...?!" Ling coughed.

Kyo pulls Madoka up and said,"Go! Now!"

Madoka flies up,"You may have avoided a conflict with me and Orimura. But, next time I'm fighting him."

Madoka flies away and Kyo sighs in relieve. The dust dies down and the pilots looks around to find Madoka.

Ichika walks over to Kyo's side,"Hey, you ok?"

Kyo nodded,"Uh, y-yeah."

"But, the better question is where did you get that Silent Zephyrus IS?" Cecilia asking suspiciously.

Kyo answered honestly,"Madoka gave it to me."

"Why would Madoka give up her former IS to a weakass like him," Ling grinned looking at Kyo,"No offense."

Kyo rolled his eyes,"None taken..."

"In any case, we have to report Kyo's relationship with the enemy," Laura said,"He could be in connection with them. Therefore, we need to take look at his machine and make sure they didn't put a bug or something in the system. Take it apart if we have to.

"Whoa, what?!" Kyo shouted,"You can't just take apart my machine!"

"What's wrong? You grew attach to it?" Ling raised an eyebrow,"If you love it so much, why don't you marry it?"

"The problem is you might hurt BANS," Kyo growled.

Ling gawks,"Huuuh? You making a fuzz over a dumb program?"

Kyo shook his head,"Whatever, let's just get Mika out of here."

* * *

><p>Madoka was shoved against the wall by a gold mechanical arm. Squall was not looking happy,"You little shit. What were you thinking? Not only you assisted the pilot in defeating Blue Thunder, but you gave away the Silent Zephyrus' data."<p>

Autumn appears behind her with a smirk,"How about we cut her cute little face until she looks like a skinned up pig."

Madoka smirks before looking down,"Ok, I'll let you do it. But, not before you listen what I have to say."

"What? Begging for mercy already?" Squall smiled fiendishly.

Madoka grinned,"I was just thinking about giving an application to him."

"Huh?" Squall didn't understand.

Madoka explains,"Didn't you see how that boy manipulated and moved the IS. No normal human could that. He was controlling it like it was his own body. You only want the IS, but did you ever consider taking him as well?"

Squall lets go of her,"Go on."

Madoka continued,"The true power of an IS doesn't come from its weapons or the special systems. It all depends on the skill of the pilot."

"And, you think that boy has skills that is no human can do?" Autumn scoffs,"Don't make me laugh."

Madoka chuckles,"I think I should be laughing because you let someone like him beat you and crippled your IS."

Autumn grew angered,"You little...!"

"Wait!" Squall smirked,"Maybe you're coming onto something. An IS is useless without the chosen pilot piloting it. I might consider him joining us..."

"Oi, Squall!" Autumn complained,"That boy took down our comrades and cause severe damage and destructions to the N-IS. I can't bare living in the same room with him."

Squall holds her chin,"Oh, Autumn you have to honor my decison. Pretty please with a cherry on top..."

Autumn stood like that before blushing madly,"Anything for you..."

"Now, what should we do?" Squall looking at Madoka.

"Well, he won't join unless we can gain his trust," Madoka smirked with a blush appearing on her face,"So, you have to let me do the work. After all, I know a way to rope him into us."

Squall smirked,"Ok, M. I entrust the mission to you. You do what's necessary."

Madoka smiled,"Roger that."

* * *

><p>Mika's eyes open and she sits up. She pants after witnessing a bad dream.<p>

Kyo was there with her and sees her awake,"Mika, you're awake!"

Mika panted, but breathe slowly. She looks at Kyo,"W-where am I?"

Kyo told her,"The nurse room. I brought you here so you could rest. And, I think I should tell her sisters that are waiting outside that you're awake."

"Kyo, wait!" Mika said. Kyo stops and turns to her,"Huh? What?"

Mika looks away from his gaze,"Don't forgive me so easily."

Kyo looks down at the floor,"Mika, its fine. I'm fine because you're here and..."

"I didn't want to be saved!" Mika yelled as she slaps a glass of water and it shatters on the floor with water all over. Mika looks at her hand and back to Kyo,"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Kyo walks over to the shatter pieces of glass and picks them up. Mika got off the bed and tried to help,"W-wait, let me help."

Mika helps pick up the pieces, but touches Kyo's hand. Mika blushes as she pulls her hand away. Kyo tilted his head,"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." Mika said.

Kyo sighs,"Mika, I went through a lot of effort to get you back and you think it was a waste? Mika, I'm so sorry. I should've listen to you, but I was too stupid to listen. I know its no excuse. I'm a worthless, dumb, foolish..."

Kyo drops tears from his eyes and he squeezes the glasses to vent his frustration. Blood was spurting out because of that. Mika grabbed his hand and shook it to make the glass fall,"No, stop it!"

Kyo didn't realize what he was doing and look at his hand. It shaking with blood flowing on his arm. "Sorry about that."

Mika felt sad for him,"Kyo, were you...suicidal once?"

Kyo was thrown back by her answer because she was actually right. He was about to commit suicide one time in his life. "How did you know?"

"I seen that look before," Mika said,"My father had that exact same look when he found him in his room."

Kyo felt stupid for doing that,"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok," Mika actually smiling,"I know what I've done to hurt was unforgivable, but you're too kind and willing to go through many risks to save me. And, that was very kind of you. So, don't apologize. Let me."

Kyo and Mika stands up. The girl backs up and bows down,"I am very sorry for what I've done to hurt you. Please forgive me."

Kyo smiles for her,"I forgive you. Now, stand up. There's no need for bowing. Just a simple 'sorry'."

"Well, anyways I'll let your sisters in check on you," Kyo said leaving,"I'm heading back to my room. I am super tired that I feel like I'm going to fall apart."

Mika nodded,"I understand. You deserve a rest."

Kyo shook his head before opening the door and giving a nod to Mika's big sister. They come in and huddle together with her.

Kyo watches as he close the door. He looks at his left and sees the gazes Ichika's heroines. They were looking at him as if he was a criminal. Kyo scoffs at them before leaving to his room.

Kyo understands that they think he is suspicious. Oh, well Kyo has to get over it.

* * *

><p>Kyo opens the door to his room,"I'm back...eh?!"<p>

In the room, Seno and Miyako were cooking dinner.

"I bet Kyo will love my spicy curry," Seno said pouring diced potatoes in the curry.

"Well, we have to make it delicious so, we can make Kyo feel better," Miyako said and she stops chopping some carrots,"Besides, Kyo did had a sad past and can't imagine how he felt."

Kyo was shock that they know. But, how?!

Seno noticed Kyo at the door and greeted him,"Ah, Boy-kun, you just arrived in time for dinner!"

Miyako put her knife on the table and undo her apron. She walks over to Kyo and stands in front of him. Kyo felt like she was mad at him and thinks she going to hit him. It was obvious because she was shaking and her hand were clenching.

Kyo closed his eyes and got ready,"Yep, she's totally going to hit me. TOTALLY going to hit me."

But, instead of hitting him. Miyako wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. Kyo blinked,"M-Miyako?"

"I'm an idiot..." Miyako sobbed,"I should've known how you were feeling deep down. You should've said something about it and we could've helped..."

Kyo felt touched by her sadness and asked her,"But, how did you..."

"I put a tracking device on your IS, Boy-kun," Seno explained,"I have to find and hear you. But, I didn't expect you confess about your past. I gotta say, that was pretty deep."

Kyo rubbed the back of his head,"Man, I didn't expect you to do that. I'm gonna have to remove that device later."

"There is one thing I want to tell you," Seno said leaning against the stove,"You're wrong. You're wrong about people not mourning you. Boy-kun, you're my fiancé and this world wouldn't be worth living without you."

Miyako nodded,"Yeah! If you were gone, I'll bite my tongue and die."

Kyo didn't like her saying that and comforts her. He hugs her back and it made Miyako feel comfort. Kyo said in a soft voice,"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that all those stuff."

Miyako moves away and looks at him,"It's all right, but please don't ever feel sad. We're always there for you."

They were right. Kyo shouldn't deal things by himself if he is ever in a pinch. He should rely on them a little bit.

Kyo smiled,"Thank you, both of you. You guys don't have to worry about me. I'm fine because you guys are here. I always cherish you guys forever."

"And, we'll cherish you forever and always," Miyako smiled.

Kyo nods before yawning,"Ah, man I'm starving. Today was a long day and I didn't have lunch. What are you guys making?"

"Spicy curry and stir-fry vegetables," Seno raising an index finger.

Kyo's eyes glitter with joy,"Really! Those are my favorite, all right!"

The three students set up for dinner and ate until all the food was gone...

"Kyo, is your hand bleeding?!" Miyako's voice shout in shock.

"Uh, no, it's uhhhhh...yes," Kyo's voice sounding nervous, but had to be honest.

* * *

><p>Kyo was really full and had fallen asleep on the table. He was snoring with a bit of drool from his mouth. A blanket was put on him.<p>

Mika was there in the room with him. She smiled at his silly face when he's sleeping. Mika put a note near Kyo's face.

"Leaving a goodbye message, I presume?" Seno's voice was behind her.

Mika turns around in surprise,"Eh? I thought you were asleep!"

Seno smirks,"If I slept, I'd be missing his cute face when he's sleeping. So, I secretly sneak in here 24/7."

Mika sweatdrops,"Kyo, would be very disturbed by this, you know."

"I know, but watching his shock expression is just fun," Seno grinned.

Mika looks down at Kyo,"I'll be missing his expressions. I can't forgive myself for what I done to him."

"And, you think leaving can atone for your sins?" Seno crossed her arms.

Mika couldn't forgive herself,"It's the most likely choice I have. My sisters are getting ready to leave tomorrow."

Mika opens the door, but Seno said stopping her,"How would Kyo feel if you were gone without saying goodbye?"

Mika looks at Seno,"He's...just gonna have to deal with it."

With that, Mika took off from the room. Seno sighed and looks at Kyo. She walks over, sat on the table, and caress the boy's white hair. Seno smiled before moving in and kissing him on the head.

"Sweet dreams, my little angel," Seno's voice echoed into Kyo's ear.

Those words was what Kyo's mother would say before Kyo went to sleep. The words would continue giving Kyo good dreams. Now, Seno's voice gave him a lot of good dreams. However...

* * *

><p>Kyo was walking pleasantly out of the grocery store with plastic bags full of groceries. He was humming a song as he walks down the street toward his house. He knocks on the door,"Dad! Mom! I'm here!"<p>

No response.

Kyo blinked,"Huh? That's odd."

Kyo grabs the doorknob and it was surprisingly unlocked. He comes in the house. He drops the grocery on the floor and heads in slowly,"Um, mom, dad...you home?"

Kyo heads into the kitchen and his breath turned shallow. In front of him, both his parents' body were dropped on the floor. Blood drips on the floor from a sword. The Black Knight's face wore a grin with blood covered all over her face.

"Your naivety will get the people you love killed," Madoka smirked,"Now, this is what happens to your parents."

Kyo's voice dropped. She was right, he was being to naive and soft. Kyo backs away as the Black Knight was stalking toward him with her sword.

Kyo looks back and suddenly he was in a void. Faraway, a doorway opens and shines brightly. Kyo looks back at the kitchen and notice the Black Knight was getting closer. He looks back at the light and ran toward it.

"You know, I'm right," Madoka's voice echoes.

Kyo covered his ears to block out the words. He just want it to stop. Then, a shadow shades over him. Kyo looks up and he notice he finally made it to the light. A figure was in Kyo's way. The figure's eyes glowed red along with the rest of the body. The figure reveals to be the Ichigo Kai in Destroyer mode.

The machine looks at Kyo and in BANS' voice said,"Wake up, Kyo. Wake up."

Kyo open his eyes in response and sits up from the table. He looks at the note on the table and grabs it. He opens it and reads it. Kyo read through and his face turned shallow.

Miyako rubbed her eyes and wakes up,"Is it morning?"

Kyo got off his chair and rushes out the door. Miyako got up,"Kyo, where are you going?

Kyo rushes downstairs and sees Ichika up ahead. Ichika waved,"Oh, morn-"

However, Kyo went past him. Ichika blinks,"Eh? What..."

"No way, no way..." Kyo repeated in his thoughts as he push open the doors. He heads down the step and toward the gates. He climbs over it and falls over. He gets right back up and kept on going.

* * *

><p>"Come on Mika," Mika's long black hair sister said as she got in the train.<p>

Mika nodded and was about to come.

"Mika!" Kyo's voice yelled out.

Mika stops and sees Kyo running up the steps. Kyo panted for air and he waves his hand,"Wait...for...one minute..."

"What are you doing?" Mika looks away from him.

Kyo gain his breath back and said,"Well, I got your message and I thought I should give you this."

Kyo pulls out a disk and walks over to Mika. She looks at it and back to Kyo,"What's this?"

"The Ichigo Kai's data," Kyo said,"Not much, but the battle data of the Destroyer mode is enough. I think you should be able to get the finance for your projects at Lexus Seed."

Mika blinks and looks at the data,"You sure?"

Kyo nodded,"Yeah."

Mika hesitates at first and grabs the disc. Kyo swallowed his saliva,"Well, I guess this means goodbye."

Kyo sighed with a bit of a giggle,"Man, I guess I really screw things up a lot, huh?"

"Take care," Kyo waved to Mika and leaves her.

Mika never thought Kyo would give her the data. She looks at disc and back to Kyo.

Bonk!

Kyo stops his movement. He felt the back of his head when something hit him. Kyo turns around and looks at the ground. The disc was there. He looks at Mika, who threw it.

"Mika..." Kyo muttered.

Mika walks slowly toward Kyo. She stops in front of him and looks at the disc. Mika raise her right foot and smash the disc in one go. Kyo was surprise that she smash the only thing that could save the company.

Mika moves her foot from the broken pieces. She looks at Kyo's eyes,"You're stupid, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Kyo tilts his head.

Mika smiles,"Don't risk yourself for me. Because..."

When Kyo heard the words she was saying, he could hear Madoka's voice as well in unison,"That naivety will get the people you loved killed."

"My father and my sisters will find a way to make those blueprints come to life and until then," Mika looks at him with a smile like an angel,"I won't come back."

Mika turns from Kyo and walks away. Kyo, however, called her,"Mika, wait!"

Mika stops and turns head to Kyo,"Don't worry, I'll be back."

Mika gets on the train. The train takes off outside of the island. Kyo stood there, just watching. Ichika, Chifuyu, Miyako, and Seno appeared behind him.

Chifuyu can tell he was sad that she was gone. She rubs the back of her head,"Um, Kyo, don't let it get to you. What she thought may have been the best or not. I-I don't know, I'm not good at cheering someone up and-Wait, where are you going?!"

Kyo was running after the train. He looks at the train window and sees Mika noticing him. Kyo smiles and waves goodbye to her. Mika smiles at him as well and waves to him.

Kyo stops when the train was out of his range. He wasn't sad at all. He has kept his hope up and hopes to see her again.

"Um, Kyo you might want to look where you're standing..." Ichika sweat drops.

Kyo tilt his head and the camera zooms out to reveal he went off the platform and now is floating in the air. But, soon he fall toward the ocean. "Eh? Aaaaaaaaaaahhh..."

Splash!

Kyo emerges from the water and panics,"H-help! I can't swim!"

Ichika walks near the edge of the platform with a sweat drop,"Shouldn't we tell him it's only shallow water?"

"Nah, he pretty much deserve that for going on a stray rescue mission," Chifuyu smirked with a blush

Ichika grins,"After you hug and cuddle him. Now, that couldn't stop him."

Chifuyu grunts in annoyance before sighing and kicking Ichika off the platform. Ichika shrieks,"Chifuyu-neeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Splash!

Ichika emerges from the water, but Kyo jumps on top of Ichika to get out of the water,"Oh, god help me! The water is sinking into my shoes!"

"G-get off me!" Ichika gurgles.

Chifuyu sighed in annoyance,"Man, Kyo's a good pilot, but he can't swim?"

"Hmph, well..." Chifuyu muttered.

(Shouri No Uta plays as the 2nd ending music)

(Ole!~ Ole!~) "He reminds me a lot of my old little sister a lot," Chifuyu smiled as she look at the sky.

(Saa Tachigare! Shouri no hana wo mune ni kazashite...)

Seno and Miyako were sweat dropping and to see Kyo's inability to swim. Kyo was grabbing onto Ichika's neck and Ichika was pale from the lack of air.

Dare ni mo mane wa sasenai sa

Bokura dake no kono Style de

Kono uta ga mune ni todoku nara

Shouri wa mou te no naka ni aru

Akirameru koto wa keshite nai

Kono basho ni bokura iru kagiri

Tada tatakau tame dake ni bokura

Ima kobushi sora e tsukiageta

Taiyou ga bokura wo terashi kono daichi de kagayakeru you ni utau!

(Ole~! Ole~! Saa tachiagare!

Shouri no hana wo mune ni kazashite!) Ichigo Kai appeared from the sun and dives toward the earth and fires the Beam Magnum. Then, scene transition to where Kyo turns to Destroyer mode and the helmet splits open revealing the Grasshopper head. The antennas extends and Kyo grabs a beam saber from the top left of his booster pack unit. i) Blazing Ichigo Kai appears to the left side of the Destroyer mode one and the Silent Ichigo Kai appears on the right. They dash forward.

(Ole~! Ole~! Saa maiagare!

Kono daichi de kagayakeru you ni) Kyo wipes his hair with a towel and looks at the sunset. He smiles as he look at his closed for Ichigo Kai. He looks at the reader and said,"Thanks for reading! I hope everyone loved it! Bye!

(Song ends)

"Um, who are you talking to?" Miyako sweat drops thinking Kyo is going crazy.

'Uh, no one…" Kyo said nervously.

* * *

><p>Finally finished the second part of chapter 4. I hope I didn't make Chifuyu too soft.<p>

Well, I hope to know what you think and thanks for reading. Good days to you Fanfic readers forever.

Hasta La Vista, Baby!


End file.
